Kakaroto
by AlexanderMan
Summary: A un paso de la Libertad, Traiciones, Guerras, Amores, sexo, Golpes, Batallas, Vida, Muerte,La princesa Saiyajin dejara salir sus instintos. Finalmente la especie saiyajin perduraría. Pero les costaría muy caro. COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

Sonreía, oh! Si que sonreía en ese momento, esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre tenia yo en algún caso de confusión o de dramatismo, vi a ella del otro lado del cristal que emocionada me veía con ojos preocupados, sus ojos tan azules posados en mi, trate de calmarla levantando mi dedo pulgar.

"¿Estas listo?" Le pregunto, yo asentí de nuevo y ella tecleo unas cuantas cosas en esa maquina rara que llamaban ustedes los humanos "computadora" enseguida luces parpadearon cada ves mas rápido delante de mi. Lo que causaba esas luces era el "nuevo Invento de Bulma" siempre cada mes había algo nuevo en quien probar. En ese momento era yo.

Se supone que ese aparato tendría que reforzar mi memoria y glándulas y nervios de mi cerebro comenzarían a entrar en función extrema haciendo que yo recuerde incluso el momento en que naci, y al parecer funciono. Pero no como esperaba.

Mis reacciones no las recuerdo, creo que cerré los ojos y temblé por completo, trate de abrirlos mas estaba tan conmocionado que no supe cuando termino todo. De pronto me di cuenta de no saber quien era o que estaba haciendo ahí.

Entendí entonces…

Por fin había salido de la fría celda del cerebro de ese estúpido de "Goku", ahora era nuevamente Kakaroto, el saiyajin que siendo apenas un bebe fue enviado a matar, a destruir a torturar.

Tal ves no entiendan bien, lo explicare un poco mejor. ¿Recuerdan cuando me golpee la cabeza cuando aterrice en la nave y después me encontró aquel viejo llamado Gohan? Bueno, al parecer mi cerebro había sido bloqueado en su mayoría por recuerdos o instintos, toda mi vida había algo dentro de mí que había querido salir. Tal ves producto del nuevo invento de Bulma, ahora era liberado.

Mi instinto saiyajin salía al descubierto, todo lo que quería era matar, vengare de mi raza, conquistar, torturar y encontrar a mi príncipe, mi dueño. Yo siendo un guerrero de clase baja vi entonces como una humana inferior se acercaba ami con rostro preocupado y me tocaba la cara.

"¡Oh cuanto lo siento!" Me dijo en un tono de vos chillante y decepcionado, fruncí el entrecejo y ella sonrió. "Vamos Goku, ¡Te comprare un helado en recompensa!" Me tomo de la mano, a lo que yo sintiendo mi ira crecer quite mi mano bruscamente, ella se volvió algo desconcertada.

"¿Qué… que te pasa Goku?" se acerco de nuevo a mi, no detecte peligro pues su poder era muy bajo, intento acercar su mano a mi rostro de nuevo gruñí y alce rápidamente mi brazo para detenerla, tome ente mi puño su delicada y frágil mano, sonreí y apreté fuertemente mi puño, oyendo el pequeño "crack" que hacían sus huesos al romperse. Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras comenzaba a gritar de dolor, tome su cabeza con mi otra mano y le tape la boca. Gruñí de nuevo y le susurre al oído.

"Yo no soy Goku… "Me miro aterrada mientras comenzaba a sollozar, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se tomaba la mano, di un paso y ella asustada retrocedió. "¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Tu no eres así Goku!"

Una patada en el estomago la cayo completamente, mi bota la retire de su estomago mientras la mujer entrada en edad se dejaba caer al suelo tosiendo sangre. No pudo gritar aun que torció su boca ay la abrió tanto que pensé que de ella saldrían sus órganos mas no pudo, escuche pasos en el piso de arriba pero no hice caso, me limite a sonreír y a reír levemente.

"¿Entiendes ahora?" Le dijo sin preámbulos, escuche mi propia vos extraña, paso de ser la infantil vos de un muchacho a ser la fría vos ronca y agresiva de un saiyajin. Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos azules, mientras decía. "¿Qu...quien… Eress…?"

Iba a contestar cuando una vos femenina me detuvo, entonces detecte un ki saiyajin aproximarse… entonces entendí, y abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos, estaba sorprendido.

¿Había una chica Saiyajin? Por lo que recordaba, solo tenia un príncipe pues mi planeta había sido destruido, ¿acaso… había sobrevivido alguna saiyajin hembra? Volví mis ojos a la mujer que estaba tirada delante de mí escupiendo sangre.

Podía aprovecharme fácilmente de su estado y debilidad, tal ves la torturaría, tal ves incluso la viole y después la mate, entonces la vi bien, era entrada en edad, como unos 60 años, en realidad tenia buen cuerpo, pechos grandes y trasero prominente, pero no, no podría fantasear con ella, era demasiado débil para mi, gruñí de nuevo y fije mi mirada en quien iba a aparecer en ese momento pues alguien bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Mamá?" la oí preguntar, fue entonces cuando encendió la luz y pude ver a la primera mujer saiyajin que había visto en toda mi vida…

"¡Mamá que tienes!" Exclamo al verla vomitar sangre en el suelo, aterrada me vio con ojos asustados. "¿Por qué no la ayudas?" Me grito, corrió hacia ella y le ayudo a incorporarse, Bulma intento decirle algo pero estaba muy lastimada en su interior y aun su mano colgaba sin poder moverla, sus dedos estaban torcidos y flojos.

"¡B-Bra… No...!" Gimió Bulma comenzando a empujar a su hija hacia la salida, Bra se volvió y le abrazo. "¡Cálmate Mamá, Goku nos llevara al hospital!" Dijo la joven mientras posaba sus ojos en mí. Yo sonreí. Ella se enfureció pude notarlo en su aumento de Ki.

"¿Por qué te ríes? ¡¿Qué le paso a mi Madre?"Me reclamo avanzando hacia mi, a pocos pasos de mi cuerpo, puso sus manos en sus caderas viéndome con ojos asesinos. Yo me encogí de hombros. "La golpee" Ella trato de asimilar lo que había dicho. "¿Qué?" Me pregunto de nuevo no creyendo lo que oía, reí y avance alrededor de ella, la joven comenzaba a arquear sus finas cejas mientras me dirigía a su madre que recargada en una pared, tosía.

La tome de sus cabellos azules e hice presión sobre su cabeza con mi mano, Bulma comenzó a gritar de una forma desesperada, pataleando y retorciendo su pequeño cuerpo. Bra horrorizada corrió hacia mí, yo la detuve con un pequeño poder que la aventó hacia una pared, al parecer la joven saiyajin no peleaba pues pareció haberse lastimado con ese insignificante poder.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Deja a mi madre!"Me grito de nuevo, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nuevamente escuche mi vos.

"Por que es una criatura inferior, es una basura, ¡No vale nada!"Le grite, ella asustada se incorporo avanzando lentamente, la mujer que tenia yo estaba entrando en un estado de inconsciencia por el dolor. "Pero yo soy piadoso… "Le explique sonriendo un poco. "La matare rápidamente, por haberme devuelto a la realidad" Entonces un crujir se oyó y Bulma abrió los ojos muy grandes y grito de una manera bestial cuando por fin, mis uñas se hundieron en su cráneo y mi mano de doblo haciendo que su cabeza se volteara y su cuello se doblara haciendo un gran "CRACK" para después cerrar los ojos y quedar colgando de mi mano su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, sin mas que siendo un estorbo.

Alce la mirada hacia la joven saiyajin que hasta ese momento comenzaba a gustarme, aun que no peleaba, su carácter era fuerte, era valiente y a la vez era muy femenina, le calculaba unos 16 años, sonreí. La edad ideal para conseguir pareja.

"¡Mamaaaaaaaaá!"Grito la joven mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, horrorizada, fruncí el entrecejo, ¿Había algo mal?... le había llamado Mamá, ¿acaso esa mujer que acababa de matar era su madre?... pues la verdad, cuando revise el cadáver debajo de mi, pude ver el parecido que tenia con la joven saiyajin. Eran casi idénticas, solo por que Bra, era joven, era mucho más sensual y estaba en su punto más ardiente pues muy pronto entraría en celo.

Camine paso por paso hasta ella, me agache para ver las lagrimas de su rostro caer mas y mas, ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba, no la entendía, bueno era su madre, ¿y que?... mi madre no se como habría muerto, tal ves carbonizada por el ataque de Frezzer a mi planeta, tal ves muerta y violada por extraterrestres de Frezzer, no lo sabría nunca, gruñí. Ni me importaba.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Susurro con vos ahogada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y de rodillas en el suelo, las lágrimas corrían con total libertad por sus mejillas, le sonreí y tome su barbilla para obligarla a verme, ella no desobedeció y alzo su cabeza hacia mí, posando sus ojos tristes en mí. Me acerque mas a ella casi rosando nuestros labios. Sin quitar mi sonrisa pronuncie lentamente.

"Kakaroto" Ella abrió un poco mas los ojos y me miro. Entiendo por fin el por que de mi conducta.

La levante y tome entre mis brazos su frágil cuerpo, era tan perfecta, por todos lados desbordaba sensualidad y una atracción saiyajina enorme. La sentí sollozar en mis brazos y reí, la abrace más fuerte para comenzar a volar, despejándome sobre los cielos estrellados y entre las nubes esquivar el viento con mi velocidad.

La sentí gemir mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas enrojecidas, un brazo paso por alrededor y la estreche contra mi, la oí gemir de nuevo y sonreí experimentando gran sensación al frotarla contra mi otra ves, estaba seguro de que ella sentía mi erección frotarse en su vientre, y yo, todavía me excitaba mas…

"No Quiero estar contigo… "Me dijo en uno de sus muchos sollozos, yo le mire duramente. "¿Viste lo que le paso a tu madre haya abajo no?" ella tuvo un escalofrió que yo note. "Si no quieres que te pase a ti lo mismo, debes obedecerme" de miedo, temblaba, mas tomo valor y asintió poniéndose nuevamente contra mi y hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Quería besarla, quería morderle el cuello y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era mía y violarla cuantas veces me sea necesario para domarla, era tal hermosa que quise en ese momento arrancarle las ropas y comenzar a penetrarla con fuerza, mas no pude, Pensé entonces en mi príncipe, pero el cuerpo frágil que ella tenia, las piernas de ella, abiertas y dispuestas a mi… No, no, tenia que ver primero a mi príncipe, era lo mas importante, hasta que lo encontré, no estaba muy lejos, eran las montañas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Me pregunto sin voltear a verme, pero cuando escucho a su hija llorar, se me volvió y poso sus ojos en Bra, que lloraba en mis brazos. Puso sus ojos fríos en mi, no cambio su rostro.

"¿Qué significa esto, Kakaroto?" Ah!, oír ese nombre de nuevo, era la gloria y del príncipe de los saiyajines, una gran alegría me embargo y solté a la joven que tenia en mis brazos fuertemente atrapada, la chica cayo al suelo de sentón, asustándose, pero enseguida se paro para correr hacia su padre y se abrazo muy fuerte a el llorando.

"¡Papá ayúdame!" Le gritaba, Vegeta no cambiaba su rostro, parecía tan frio pensativo, yo nuevamente sonreía maliciosamente, parecía que el ya se había dado cuenta de mi cambio, era tan astuto, por eso y muchas otras cosas era el Príncipe de Los saiyajines.

Mi Príncipe.

"Bueno, antes que nada quiero informarle que su compañero, Bulma... Esta muerto en el laboratorio de su hogar, ¿era su compañero no?" Espere alguna reacción diferente, pero Vegeta alzo una ceja tratando de no soltar sus emociones a la luz y frunció el ceño nuevamente cruzo sus brazos y miro a su hija, la empujo aun lado.

"si, era la madre de mis hijos… ¿Has vuelto finalmente Kakaroto?" Su vos parecía desconfiada, yo asentí y avance hasta el, oí a Bra gritar y retroceder cuando avance hasta ellos, me quede a pocos pasos de el, y me deje caer de rodillas.

"Mi príncipe" Le dije fuertemente mientras me inclinaba para cogerle una bota y besársela, amaba a mi raza, juraría lealtad a mi príncipe por cualquier cosa. Lo amaba.

"Quiero que entiendas una cosa, maldito perro… "Señalo a Bra detrás de el. "No vuelvas a tocar a TU PRINCESA, ella es de sangre real no mereces tocarla, maldito bastardo" Yo sentí sus palabras muy duras, muy injustas, casi inconcebibles, como si me pidieran dejar de comer por días enteros, le vi horrorizado y me levante rogándole.

"Mi Príncipe, ella es mía, ¡ella tiene que ser mía!" Le grite con vos suplicante. El me miro duramente. "¡No, no eres digno de ella!" Me reprendió sin quitar su rostro frio y cruel, Bra aun sollozaba y se refugiaba detrás de su padre.

"Mi señor, ¿con quien mas podrá casarse?, ¿con algún maldito humano inferior?... ¿Qué cree que es mejor?, dejar ala descendencia saiyajin en manos de un jodido humano terrícola o en mis manos, yo, un fuerte guerrero de tercera clase pero Saiyajin"

Vegeta gruño, tratando de encontrar una explicación mejor. "No permitiré tampoco que se aparee con un humano inferior… puedo tomarla yo mismo, ¿Quién dice que el incesto es malo en la familia real?" intento convencerse a si mismo, Bra exclamo algo en sorpresa y horror mientras se acercaba a vegeta, yo sonreí.

"Eso es muy cierto su alteza, ¿Qué mejor que mezclar su perfecta sangre de saiyajin con la de la Princesa?, ¿Qué ser mas perfecto podría nacer que de la unión de los Príncipes saiyajines?... pero, le ofrezco algo a cambio…" El me miro algo intrigado, su rostro aun era duro, sin sentimientos, los guardaba muy bien me fascinaba.

"Pan… es mi nieta, pro tanto 1/3 de ella es saiyajin, no es mejor, pero es preferible ella a un humano, un jodido terrícola" Vi en sus ojos un destello de atrevimiento y me miro como tratando de encontrar algo en mis ojos tramposos, pero no pudo. Sonreí de medio lado y el suspiro.

"Tráeme a Pan y Bra será tuya" Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una dicha y risa, comencé a besarle los pies y enseguida tome a Bra que comenzaba a gritarle a su padre cosas.

"¡¿Qué jodido es esto?... ¡Padre, el mato a mamá!... ¡No me dejeeees! ¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!"

Fue su último grito antes de salir volando con mis brazos atrapándola. La tenía en mis manos.

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

Alguna ves… aun que sea por un segundo, ¿han pensado en el suicidio?... bueno, yo si, claro, son declaraciones fuertes, lo entiendo, pero si estuvieran en mi caso, les juro, que estuvieran muertos en este momento.

¿De que estoy hablando?

Discutamos un poco mi caso. Bien, después de que mi padre me… "intercambio" con el señor Goku, fui llevada a Capsul Corp., junto con la pobre de Pan, que fue secuestrada por mi padre, juntas nos retenían encerradas, y no podíamos salir.

Y lo hizo, llegue a esta cárcel con el señor Goku hace 3 días, y desde entonces, cada noche tengo que soportar sus carisias, sus besos, su rudeza en sus roces… no lo quería, pero por alguna razón no lo odiaba, hay algo… dentro de mi que no entiendo muy bien, me asusta mucho…

Antes de que Goku me raptara yo le tenia mucho miedo, rencor y odio… ahora, después de tres días de estar secuestrada con el, hay algo que evoluciona… pasa por las noches, cuando el se acuesta conmigo… aun que yo lo insulto e intento quitármelo de encima, no siento dolor, si no unas enormes ganas de morderlo, de tenerlo mas adentro todavía, siento su olor y comienzo a temblar de… excitación.

Parece algo muy loco, no lo se, ¿es normal esto?, me pregunto casi siempre, aun que no se muy bien lo que es, me ayuda a no volverme loca… a sobrevivir…

-ººº-

-Buenas noches… Princesa-Saludo con vos fría el saiyajin de tercera clase, Bra estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana, viendo el paisaje a lo lejos, las montañas, el cielo, las pocas nubes que quedaban en el atardecer. Kakaroto fue hasta ella a paso lento, la chica lo sintió cada ves mas cerca… un escalofrió la recorrió.

Sintió la mano de el posarse en su cabello, tan sedoso, tan fino… tan único. La joven se aparto del marco de la ventana y se volvió hacia el con mirada resignada.

-Por favor… no seas duro conmigo-Su suplica fue casi un susurro, el algo desconcertado por ese comportamiento asintió sin burlarse ni aprovecharse de ella, solo la miro decidido y levanto una mano hacia su rostro, acaricio su mejilla.

-Nunca… seria duro contigo, perdóname si te lastime en días anteriores, no volverá a pasar-

La joven se quebró en llanto y el se adelanto a abrazarla, ella no puso resistencia…

Comenzó a besarla en la boca, en el cuello, en el cuerpo y nuevamente, Bra comenzó a sentir ese deseo incesante en ella, quería corresponder, pero su desprecio hacia ese saiyajin no se lo permitía. Finalmente terminaron, y Bra, resignada a todo tapo con una sabana su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, y Goku se puso nuevamente su armadura.

-Duerme bien…-Le susurró al oído y la beso en la frente, cuando Kakaroto se fue, Bra se levanto y corrió al baño, se puso de rodillas frente al excusado y vomito…

-ººº-

Toc Toc

Bra abrió los ojos, desde hace 2 meses que esta encerrada en esa mugrosa habitación y nunca había escuchado ese ruido entonces. Se levanto y cautelosamente y dijo en vos alta.

"¿Quién es?"

Sorpresivamente, una maravillosa vos familiar le contesto al otro lado.

-Soy yo, Pan-

Bra sonrió entonces, y la puerta se abrió dando paso a Pan que sonrió al verla y las dos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Bra se ponía a llorar.

-¡Te extrañe mucho!-Le decía Bra a su mejor amiga. Pan asintió mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

-No esta tan lastimada, es mas… creo que te noto un poco más llenita-Le dijo sonriendo, Bra sonrió un poco y después puso una mirada triste.

-Bueno… no se si estas enterada, ahora pertenezco a tu abuelo, Goku-

Pan negó con la cabeza.

-El no es mi abuelo, es Kakaroto, bueno, luego te explicare, ahora Bra, quiero que me digas si estas bien, ¿no te sientes mal?-

Bra pensó por un momento.

-Bueno… por la mañana, cuando me traen el desayuno los sirvientes, siento nauseas… y vomito, incluso, creo que un día me desmaye… pero fue hace 1 semana… Pan… creo que…-

Pan sonrió.

-Si Bra… Estas embarazada-

Bra entonces se sentó en la cama con mirada triste.

-Genial… lo ultimo que quería era eso, ¡Odio a Kakaroto, y ahora espero un bebe de el!-Comenzó a sollozar. Pan fue hasta ella y le tomo de las manos.

-Bra, tener un bebe es maravilloso, Kakaroto se alegrara muchísimo, mira…-Pan se alzo su pequeña blusa y Bra pudo ver que su vientre estaba abultado.

-¡¿Tu también?... pero Pan… ¿Cómo?...-

Pan se ruborizo.

-Tu padre es el padre de este bebe… yo fui entregada a el, por suerte tu padre es un hombre respetuoso… y creo que… no es tan malo después de todo, lo mismo te sucederá, o dime… ¿no sientes un deseo muy fuerte cuando te acuestas con Goku?-

Bra asintió algo avergonzada.

-Pero Bra… mato a mi madre, ¡La mato!-sin poder evitarlo, abrazo a Pan comenzando a llorar, Pan acarició su cabeza.

-Tranquila… Bra, lo siento mucho, se que tal ves fue traumático para ti, pero tienes que dejar eso atrás-

-¡Pero no puedo!-

-Mira… tienes dos opciones, la primera es olvidar todo, y tratar de llevarte bien con Kakaroto, formar una familia, ya esperas un hijo de el, y el te ama… o dos, odiarlo para toda tu vida y terminar siendo una mujer amargada y llena de odio y rencor… -

Bra lo pensó bien y vio a Pan.

-Pan… ayúdame a olvidar todo… -

-Te ayudare amiga… te ayudare-Y la abrazo, en ese momento entro Kakaroto, Pan y Bra le vieron algo desconcertadas, el guerrero de tercera clase sonrió…

-ººº-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas Del Autor: **La idea original vino de un fanfic del autor Vegeta Godess. Aclaro, NO ES PLAGIO, es simplemente

Goku miro a Bra que tenia mirada triste, y después a Pan.

- Pan… déjanos solos -

Bra alzo la mirada y vio a Goku asustada, entonces tomo la mano de Pan.

- ¡Pan, no te vayas, por favor! -Le suplico, Pan le sonrió tranquilizándola.

- Tranquila Bra, no te hará daño, estaré afuera por si me necesitas - e hizo una reverencia a Kakaroto y salió de la habitación. Al cerrarse la puerta, Kakaroto volvió la mirada a Bra. Quien solo suspiro. Entonces el guerrero avanzo hasta ella y la joven se coloco en pie y el quedo a pocos pasos de ella, finalmente bajo su mirada fijándose en el cuerpo de la princesa.

- ¿Estas embarazada, verdad? -le pregunto con vos fría y dura. Bra alzo la mirada algo sorprendida, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

- Si, ¿es esto lo que querías no? -

- en realidad… si, la descendencia para un saiyajin es muy importante - explico el guerrero, mientras comenzaba caminar nuevamente alrededor de ella. La joven se sentía observada, algo que odiaba pues sabía que por la mente del saiyajin pasaban cosas horribles.

- Tu ya tenias hijos… tenias 2 hijos -Aclaro Bra recordando a Goten y Gohan. Posiblemente muertos, y la idea de imaginárselos sin vida trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

- Oh si, Goten y Gohan, los recuerdo, luche con ellos hace unas semanas, les mate rápidamente… ellos eran híbridos… mezcla de sangre saiyajin con humana, igual que tu… pero, tu eres la princesa… Nuestra unión hará que nazcan bebes súper dotados… Y uniéndolo con el ritual de "aceptación"… -

- ¿El ritual de aceptación? -Pregunto Bra aun con los ojos lagrimosos, se volvió hacia el y le miro decidida en sus palabras. – ¿De que hablas?-

El sonrió malvadamente y atino a contestar sin mucho interés, comenzándose a quitar la pesada y sudada armadura, exponiendo su torso, musculoso y bien marcado.

-Ya te enteraras cuando llegues con el Rey – Bra trago saliva, ¿el rey? ¿Su padre?

Aun pensando en su salvación y en su bebe, Br no se dio cuenta si no hasta cuando Goku unió su boca con la de ella en un urgente beso lleno de deseo lujurioso por parte del saiyajin e ignorando las resistencia de la joven la tomo de los brazos fuertemente y la alzo para llevarla a la cama, donde la desvistió…

Bra esperaba urgentemente tener a Goku dentro de ella, quería sentirlo y le rasguñaba con insistencia, gimiendo y ahogándose en su propia lividez… la chica finalmente experimento la penetración, lo que le llevo al dolor…

-¿Por qué esa cara?... generalmente solo te enojas y después te duermes…- Le explico Kakaroto mientras descasaba cómodamente en la cama con las manso en su cabeza. La chica envuelta en la sabana, sollozaba débilmente acostada boca arriba.

-Esta vez... me ha dolido mucho… - Explico la joven aun sollozante. Kakaroto asintió entendiéndolo.

-Eso pasa cuando tienes relaciones si estas embarazada, por eso, para comodidad tuya, princesa, y de nuestro hijo… dejare de acostarme contigo –

Bra le miro algo sorprendida, ¿ese era el fin de su martirio?

-Dejare que salgas de la habitación también… ordenare que haya contigo un guardia que te acompañe a donde quiera que vayas… -siguió hablando el mas para si mismo que para ella.

Bra entonces miro hacia otro lado y quiso sonreír. Finalmente podría salir de esa prisión infernal, ¡Podría ver a Pan y andar con ella a todas horas!

-Bien, vístete… iremos al centro Real, con tu padre, e Rey para realizar la ceremonia de aceptación… -

Bra quiso preguntar que era, pero se contuvo, finalmente vería a su padre, aun que ella estaba enojada con el por haberla entregado a Kakaroto, pero ya le reclamaría luego. Rápidamente se vistió con un cómodo vestido blanco con encajes dorados y una pequeña flor en el entro, justo debajo de sus pechos. Pelo suelto y perfectamente arreglado, sandalias doradas que combinaban con el atuendo. Se veía muy hermosa.

Salieron de la habitación y Bra no vio a Pan, algo que le desilusiono, pues sin ella, se sentía insegura y asustada. Recorrió muchos pasillos, Bra pudo comprobar que la Corporación Capsula había cambiado mucho. Ahora parecía un… castillo.

Vio también a muchos sirvientes que pasaban corriendo y le hacían reverencia a Kakaroto, Bra no había visto a esas personas nunca, pero tal ves eran sirvientes que había contratado después. Finalmente su "Dueño" encontró una puerta la cual abrió y Bra pudo comprobar que en si, Corporación Capsula ya no existía y en ves de eso, la había reemplazado una magnifica construcción enorme, gigantesca.

Primeramente el techo acogedor había sido sustituido por una enorme "capa" de cristales de varios colores en si, que formaban signos y símbolos raros pero parecían escudos gigantes, después, la altura de la casa fue modificada poniendo unos muchos metros mas, aproximadamente la altura era de 30 metros, algo que lo había colosal comparado con lo que era anteriormente. El piso tenia azulejos blancos, ahora eran todos negros junto con una enorme alfombra roja que no podía calcular su extensión pero era muy larga, pues su anchura llegaba desde el torno del rey hasta la puerta de salida que mínimo eran 20 metros.

Por otro lado se habían puesto columnas inmensamente altas que estaban decoradas con una especie de enredadera de una planta de extraño color negro y algo macabro, pues tenía espinas por doquier. Se habían colocado nuevas estatuas muy grandes de seres que parecían monos y otras bestias irreconocibles y feroces, la estatua de hasta el último era de una persona que conocía, era su padre quien tenía una pose de lucha, con capa y corona.

Finalmente se topo con el trono que tenia varios niveles que lo elevaban, haciéndolo resaltar en la sala, alado de su trono había uno un poco mas abajo y otro mas abajo todavía, pero ese estaba vacio, el segundo trono estaba ocupado por una persona que Bra se alegro de ver. Pan.

Kakaroto entonces fue hasta ellos, atravesando la larga alfombra roja, a los lados de la alfombra había gente, algunos parecían gente normal, había incluso mujeres de altura elevada que miraban a la chica con cierto recelo, Bra pudo ver asombrada que todos ellos tenían cola de mono. ¿Eran acaso saiyajines?

Una ves delante del torno, Kakaroto se inclino delante de Vegeta que sentado en su trono, miraba con dureza. Bra imito a Kakaroto esperando a que alguien de los dos hablara.

-Su Alteza Real… Rey Vegeta… He traído ante usted a la Princesa Bra, se me ha comunicado hoy que esta en cinta (embarazada) y esta lista para el ritual de "aceptación" –

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos fijando su mirada en Bra, reconociéndola como su hija y legitima heredera. Se coloco en pie y ante todos dijo.

-Esta noche enviare un sirviente por ella, mientras tanto, tendrá que ser preparada para tal ritual, ¡Desde este mismo instante! –

Hubo una vos en el fondo que exclamo con vos eufórica. "¡El rey ha hablado!" y de un momento a otro muchas sirvientas, todas mujeres rápidamente fueron a tomar a Bra y Kakaroto se aparto de la peli azul para dejar que las sirvientas se la llevaran, Bra o entendiendo que querían hacerle comenzó a hablar, pero una de las chicas que la llevaban dijo.

-¡No habléis! ¡Te castigaran!-

Bra confió en la chica y obedeció rápidamente, fue levada a uno de los cuartos donde la comenzaron a desvestir, quedando completamente desnuda, la joven se ruborizo, las chicas parecían no hacerle caso a su azoramiento y comenzaron a untarle cremas y perfumes exquisitamente olorosos y una ves lleno el cuerpo de la Princesa la sumergieron en una tina con agua.

Asombrosamente Bra sintió su cuerpo relajarse hasta lo mas satisfactorio, como si drogaran… no su mente… su cuerpo.

De ahí fue reposada por una media hora en el agua, cuando salió pudo sentir su piel tan suave y olorosa como la de un bebe, y vio como una muchacha corría con un hermoso conjunto que parecía ser ceda de color blanco totalmente. Otras chicas la peinaban y unas mas le colocaban el nuevo vestido que en pocos minutos, estaba listo para mostrarse. Al terminar el peinado, Bra sintió que le ponían crema en el rostro, entonces le colocaron un collar con joyas hermosas y raras, unas sandalias de habían juego con el vestido, y en su cabello unos broches de diamantes preciosos.

Después de otros retoques y perfumadas, Bra se miro al espejo. Pudo ver a una diosa… Pudo ver la propia belleza de una Diosa En Ella.

-¡Se ve hermosa! –Exclamo una de las chicas sonriente. Otra chica la apoyo diciendo.

-¡Es la Princesa mas hermosa que jamás he visto! –

-¡Se parece a la Diosa Tulma! –

-¡Es un milagro! –

Bra entonces les interrumpió con unas preguntas, confundida.

-¿para que es todo esto?, ¿Qué me harán?-

Una de las chicas rio bajito y Bra se confundió mas, entonces otra se le acerco.

-no creo que debas saber… -

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto Bra viéndolo temerosa. La sirvienta lo pensó por un momento.

-El rey será bueno contigo –Contesto tranquilizándola, Bra miro a todas.

-¿Bueno para que?... ¿Qué me hará mi padre? –

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, una mujer entrada en años abrió la puerta y vio a bra.

-¡Es hora! –Exclamo autoritariamente y las sirvientas se fueron rápidamente, Bra fue con la vieja sirvienta, quien le tomo del brazo y la condujo por muchos pasillos nuevamente hasta la habitación de su padre…

_CONTINUARA._


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Padre?-Exclamo la peli azul emocionada.

Veía a su padre a unos cuantos pasos, sentado en la cama con pose pensativa de espaldas a ella, tenia tanto por contarle, tantas preguntas que tenia mucha urgencia por contestar, pero parecía ocupado, parecías preocupado, estaba incomodó y Bra olía su miedo, (eso era un instinto de los saiyajin, poder oler el miedo en alguien)

Algo no andaba bien…

Lentamente, Vegeta se coloco en pie y volvió su cuerpo y rostro hacia la que algún día considero su hija, trago saliva y miro fijamente sus ojos, Bra se desconcertó, ese no era su padre, esa mirada… no era de un padre a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de nuevo la princesa, sintiendo ella misma un temor inexplicable.

Vegeta solo relajo los hombros y sin dejar de mirarla le dijo con una vos ruda.

-Acuéstate…-señalando hacia la cama. Por alguna razón Bra no cuestiono ni reclamo nada, y camino hacia la cama para acostarse boca arriba, mirando al techo, suplicando por que no pasara lo que ella sospechaba ya…

De un momento a otro, Vegeta se subió a la cama y gateo felinamente hasta quedar a los pies de su hija, y continuo avanzando hasta posicionarse encima de Bra, en una pose que no era la mas paternal.

-Todo lo que pase esta noche… no será por nuestros propios actos, nuestro instinto saiyajin nos guiara a partir de ahora- Pronuncio el rey con vos ruda y sin un gramo de dudoso desconcierto.

A continuación, Bra sintió como Vegeta, inclinándose hacia ella, le comenzaba a lamer el cuello, la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentirlo, pudo haber sentido asco, pudo haberlo rechazado, pero algo en ella despertó con ese contacto, y cerro lo ojos mordiéndose el labio, Vegeta comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras su boca jugaba con el cuerpo de la chica, que estaba cada ves mas excitada. Aun que Bra, olvidando los pecados y prejuicios del incesto, disfrutaba ya del momento, e incluso ansiaba que se intensificara, Vegeta no pensaba lo mismo, el estaba rígido, incomodo… hasta el momento de la penetración.

000

_Cada ves era mas intenso el impulso, ahora, desnudos y sudorosos, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, mientras sus labios tocaban los míos y su cola de mono excitaba mi entrepierna cada ves mas preparada… con sus manos, tocaba mi cuerpo a placer y en lugares únicos que me hacían gemir intensamente de place y satisfacción, quería mas, quería mucho mas… y se lo hice saber abriendo mas mis piernas y atrapando su cintura. Tome un puñado de sus cabellos entre mi mano, el ya bastante erecto se aproximo a mi mientras tomaba mis muñecas y las sostenía contra la cama. No lograba pensar bien, en esos momentos mi mente no se aclaraba, tenia algo que no era yo, quería algo que no deseaba yo, pero dentro de mi, ardía por tenerlo… era el, mi rey._

_Quería soltar mi agarre, pues no soltaba mis muñecas y no dejaba moverme, no sabía por que, hasta que vi como su cabello comenzó a aclararse hasta ponerse rubio y sus ojos negros como la noche e ponían azules, sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño y el, el toda su fuerza, comenzó a darme miedo…_

_Pero era muy tarde._

_Antes de que pudiera liberarme, el comenzó penetrarme sin piedad ni covalencia, yo ahogue un grito al sentirme invadida por su enorme miembro, no podía aguantarlo, o por lo menos eso sentía, quería soltarme, mas el no consentía lo que le pedía, comenzó a aumentar de velocidad mientras continuaba penetrando, yo seguía gimiendo fuertemente y casi gritando, pero poco a poco, mi cuerpo comenzó a corresponder, y seguí su movimientos, hasta la culminación previa, donde el inclinándose a mi, soltando mis muñecas, mordió con furia mi cuello y sentí mi propia sangre caliente escurrir sobre mis pechos, y el mismo, desbordar en mi, su semilla…_

000

Cuando desperté, aun estaba en la habitación de mi padre… me dolía mucho la cabeza y mi cuerpo aun mas, pero no me levante enseguida, quise dormir un poco mas, mi cuerpo aun seguía desnudo y lo envolví entre las sabanas, mientras tomaba una almohada para abrazarla contra mi, desde que era pequeña, abrazaba una manta para protegerme de los monstruos, y hasta ahora, obviamente Vegeta ya no estaba en la habitación, y mejor para mi, pues hubiera sido muy incomodo despertarse y tener que verlo a la cara.

Sentía otra vez esas estúpidas molestias matinales, pero cada vez más leves, mientras me mantenía acostada envuelta en sabanas, comencé a calcular cuantos meses de embarazo tenia, que eran aproximadamente 1 y medio, contando la noche en que Goku me tomo por primera vez.

Pero no me dio tiempo de pensar mucho, pues golpearon a la puerta duramente y después entro al que yo ya me imaginaba.

Kakaroto.

-¿y bien?... –me pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia mi, se sentó en el borde de la cama, alado mío.

-Nadie me dijo que tenia que pasar por esto… -Le conteste con amargura mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Kakaroto frunció el ceño y después vio mi vientre.

-Se nota un gran incremento de poder, funciono el ritual-

-¡¿es que acaso soy una clase de rata de laboratorio?-Pregunte con enojo en mi vos y medio gritando. Vi como el comenzaba a reír y de pronto se coloco en pie.

-Vamos princesa, a nuestra morada de amor-y dicho eso, rio sonoramente, yo no le vi ninguna gracia y me levante, con la sabana aun enrollada en mi cuerpo.

-Tendré que vestirme, ¡largo de aquí!-le exigí cruzándome de nuevo los brazos, Kakaroto sonrió malignamente y me tomo del brazo fuertemente, jalándome hacia el.

-¿Ya se te han olvidado cuantas noches vi tu cuerpo desnudo?... –me susurro al oído, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda, y no dije nada, pues el miedo me embargo de nuevo.

-Ahora, quítate la sabana princesita, he extrañado tu hermoso cuerpo-

000

Bra trago saliva, y se mordió el labio para no hablar e insultarlo, y sin sentir el menor pudor, soltó la sabana para que esta cayera a sus pies dejándola completamente desnuda, y camino hacia el closet para escoger algún vestido adecuado o atuendo saiyajin, sintiendo la mirada de el sobre ella.

000

-Arréglate dignamente, como la princesa saiyajin que eres, pues hoy, saldremos del castillo e iremos a explorar nuestro reino… hace ya mas de 3 meses que no sales del castillo, y déjame decirte princesa, que el mundo que conocías, que los amigos que antes tenias, ya no existen…-

000

Cuando Bra salió del castillo donde estaba terriblemente "secuestrada", pudo darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado todo, y realmente, comenzó a sollozar al verlo.

La calle que alguna vez fue "La Avenida Corporación Capsula" se convirtió en un laberinto de toscos edificios, y ruinas, donde muchas gentes marchaban encadenadas y con ropas mugrientas, algunos sangraban otros iban desnudos y los niños lloraban de hambre, mostrando sus cuerpos flacos y desnutridos. Había ruinas por todas partes, casas quemándose, cuerpos inertes en el suelo, gente que agonizaba y otros mas que peleaban por comida.

Los edificios que construían eran mas modernos, de formas extrañas e insignias que nunca antes había visto, las vestías de carga, eran todas monstruos deformes y lentos en movimientos que habían ruidos guturales tan raros y escalofriantes, y el cielo y los arboles, el sol y el agua, eran todos de colores mas obscuros, el día parecía tarde, y la noche era muy negra, no había estrellas, y si las había, estaban tapadas por la espesa capa de humo que las cubría.

Pero algo llamo as su atención, había sujetos, vestidos como su padre, con armadura saiyajin, pero no con tantas insignias y sin capa, eran sujetos que jamás había visto, grandes, musculosos y de mirad ruda ¡y con cola de mono!

-¿Estas confundida princesa?-pregunto Kakaroto, que no se había separado de ella en el recorrido. Bra asintió tratando de esconder su miedo, su tristeza, su decepción.

-Esto es el nuevo Vegetasei… te contare la historia resumidamente:

Cuando Bulma me convirtió ami en saiyajin, mi ki se volvió maligno y 100% saiyajin, al igual que el de Vegeta cuando se entero de que me había vuelto malo, por eso tomamos por esposas a las únicas hembras saiyajines que quedaban. Tú y Pan. Casi inmediatamente, comenzamos a destruir toda la civilización humana, fue muy fácil, pues éramos tan poderosos que uno solo de nosotros podía destruir el planeta entero, entonces tu padre fue en busca de mas saiyajines en el espacio por 1 mes, el cual no tardo mucho, pues regreso con mas de 2000 saiyajines que habían rastreado nuestro Ki, ellos habían sido sobrevivientes de la masacre de Frezzer, y juntos, apoyaron al rey Vegeta, que les ofreció estancia aquí, en el nuevo planeta de Vegetasei… tomando por esclavos a los estúpidos humanos débiles… y así, poder gobernar el universo…

000

_Cuando regrese al castillo, subí a mi habitación y me eche a llorar por todos los humanos del planeta, por todas las vidas perdidas, por el bebe que llevaba en mi vientre y tendría una vida dura y sin amor, por mi y mi vida sin futuro, por mi madre, por mi hermano, por Goten Gohan y Milk, por mis amigos por todos y todas…_

_Algún día… Pronto, me reuniría con ellos…_

__7 MESES DESPUES__

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recordaba haber visto alguna ves a mi padre esa noche, después de eso, no volvimos a vernos, pues el siempre se encontraba en misiones fuera del planeta o en exploración en Vegetasei._

_Sucedía lo mismo con Kakaroto, ahora que ya no podía tener relaciones no me buscaba en lo absoluto, y si nos encontrábamos en las noches era para preguntarme sobre el estado de mi embarazo y supervisar el ki del bebe._

_Mi único consuelo, era Pan, al cabo de algunos meses, ella se hizo una especie de hermana para mí, siempre andábamos juntas platicando sobre nuestros embarazos, (que por cierto, el embarazo de Pan estaba cada vez mas apunto) y ella tan sonriente y feliz me contaba muchas cosas y me ayudaba resolver algunas dudas… Sin ella no podría haber sobrevivido._

_En ese momento me encontraba muy cansada pues había paseado por el reino con Pan y habíamos visitado varias tiendas de ropa para bebe… Ahora Vegetasei era una ciudad muy moderna y civilizada, regida por nada mas que saiyajines y humanos esclavos, naves de ultima tecnología y materiales para construcción que nunca había logrado ver… en fin, nada era igual, y aun así… no podía ser feliz ahí._

_Cuando entre a la habitación decidida a dormir pacíficamente, vi entonces que algo andaba mal… ese olor… era Kakaroto, ¿es que ya había regresado de su ultima misión? Me acerque en la obscuridad y vi que estaba acostado en la cama, pero no dormía… se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor y sudoroso mientras tomaba entre sus puños la sabana, rasgándola con sus uñas y ojos desorbitados que miraban hacia el techo._

_Me acerque mas y prendí la luz para verlo mejor, pero cuando todo se aclaro, Kakaroto giro sus ojos asustado y se coloco en pie de un salto tomándome del cuello._

_Asustada di un grito de miedo y terror pensando en que me mataría sentí la pared chocar con mi espalda, y Kakaroto apretarme el cuello con su sudorosas manos que temblaban, su rostro se veía asustado, confundido._

_-¡¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?- me dijo con vos muy alterada mientras me miraba analizándome._

_-¡No me mates! ¡Por favor! Soy Bra… ¡La princesa!- entonces me soltó, haciendo que mis pies tocaran suelo, tosí fuertemente mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_De pronto el volvió a agarrarme, pero de los brazos esta ves y volvió a ponerme contra la pared._

_-¿Bra?-Me pregunto, mirándome a los ojos, esperanzado._

_Entonces me di cuenta._

_Esos ojos… esas expresiones… no era Kakaroto… esa vos, parecía tan inofensivo, sentía su fuerte agarre en mis brazos, pero no trataba de lastimarme, era mas desesperado y desconcertado, lo podía ver en sus ojos, tan negros… tan infantiles… Eran los mismos que había visto yo en otra persona… era…_

_-Goku… -_

_Había vuelto…_


	5. Chapter 5

"¡Contéstame Bra!" La agitaba violentamente con sus manos. Bra finalmente se soltó retrocediendo un poco más.

"¡Tranquilízate! Me lastimas…."

Al parecer el sonido de su vos tranquilizo al saiyajin, pues poco apoco fue bajando los brazos y ya no se le veía tan asustado y tenso. Goku la miro a los ojos.

"¿Qué es todo esto Bra? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Yo… no se"

¿Qué más podría decirle? No le diría que el fue quien mato a todos sus amigos, familiares, hasta sus propios hijos y esposa, eso lo destrozaría y ahora estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para tener un ataque de ira y comenzar a destruir todo y a matar a todos…

AL pensar eso, la chica tuvo un repentino escalofrió causado por el temor de que la hiriera, instintivamente llevo su mano a su vientre hinchado, donde crecía su bebe y que pronto, nacería.

"No me digas que no sabes…"

"¡No me obligues!" rogo ella, tratando de no ser ella la que tuviera que decirle todo.

"Bra ¡por favor, necesito saber! Necesito protegerlos… ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar sus Ki´s?" Parecía nervioso, temeroso a una mala noticia que ya presentía llegar.

"Necesito que comprendas… pasaron muchas cosas…"

Goku comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de tranquilizarse, Bra trago saliva y suspiro.

"Te lo diré… si prometes controlarte y no hacer ninguna locura"

Goku dejo de caminar de un lado a otro y avanzo hasta ella quedando enfrente.

"Dímelo…"

Bra suspiro de nuevo, seria muy difícil, pero ahora le diría poco, y después, le diría lo demás.

000

"¿Rey Vegeta?... Traigo informes sobre los avances de Vegetasei II"

"No necesitó informes… ¿lograron conquistar Adamanthia, si o no?"

El soldado pareció algo nervioso, era un saiyajin alto de cabellos cenizos muy joven por cierto, cuerpo musculoso y mirada ceñuda, llevaba una cola de mono meneando detrás de el y su coraza que era una armadura con la insignia saiyajin. Carraspeo, hasta finalmente decidirse.

"Si, Mi rey"

"¿absolutamente?"

"Mi rey, hubieron complicaciones… surgieron unos seres…"

"¡¿Cómo que hubo complicaciones?... "

"Rey Vegeta… ¡eran demasiado poderosos!"

"¿Cómo eran? ¿Quiénes eran?"

"eran unos seres de aspecto humanoide, pero su piel era verde y tenían antenas y podían estirar sus extremidades… rey Vegeta, nos tomaron por sorpresa, no pudimos hacer nada…"

"quiero que prepares una tropa lista en menos de 5 horas para viajar hasta Adamanthia, yo iré con ellos… ¡Esos estúpidos Namekianos no volverán a interferir en mis planes!"

000

Alzo la vista para mirar los azules ojos de Bra, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, mas sin embargo, no cayo ninguna por sus mejillas… tampoco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al hablar ni se le quebró la vos… seria fuerte, y en esos momentos sentía un verdadero respeto hacia Bra, pues según lo que ella contaba, había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles.

El sentado en un pequeño bando, y ella frente a el en la cama, tragando cada dolorosa palabra.

"Y así fue como me tomaron prisionera, y después vinieron mas saiyajines, y ahora la tierra no existe…" ella también tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero se las limpio rápidamente, todavía no le había contado lo peor…

¿Cómo poder decirle que la había violado durante tantas noches haciéndole pasar lo peor? ¿Qué la había embarazado y el hijo que esperaba en esos momentos era de el? Que el odio que ella sentía hacia el había roto cualquier cariño que ella pudo sentir por Goku en el pasado…

"Bra…" Finalmente hablo Goku, con vos seria y baja. "Lo siento…"

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Pregunto la chica sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yo alguna vez jure protegerlos… yo…" hizo una pequeña pausa, Bra lo vio apretar los puños resistiéndose a llorar.

"Y lo que en realidad hice fue… matarlos… asesinarlos… ¡y ese maldito de Vegeta!... y después tu… cuanto has de haber sufrido" levanto una mano para acariciar su rostro, y limpiarle las lagrimas cariñosamente, no tenia idea de por que ella lloraba tanto, si, en efecto, había presenciado la muerte de su madre y había perdido a todos sus seres queridos, pero… había tanto por preguntar, ¿Por qué estaba embarazada? ¿De quien?... ¿Por qué solo ella habría sobrevivido? ¿O había alguien mas?...

Cuanto su mano toco el rostro de la chica, Bra se retiro incomoda por el toque, no quería que la tocara, no quería que volviera a forzarla… cerro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, Kakaroto se había ido, ese maldito bastardo que tanto la había hecho sufrir ya no estaba, y ahora Goku la protegería… quería pensar eso…

"Bra… ¿hay algo mas que me quieras decir?"·dijo el notando el rechazo que ella le acababa de hacer, la vio morderse el labio dudosa…

"Tu…" comenzó Bra tratando de decidir si decírselo o no… de pronto, como si fuera un descargue de todos esos meses sin llorar, sin gritar, obedeciendo cada orden y humillándose a cada petición… rompió a llorar.

Llevo sus manos al rostro, mientras lagrimas sin detenerse bajaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, tenia odio, odio vengativo, temor, rabia, angustia, tenia dudas y necesitaba a alguien para protegerla…

Y de pronto, dos fuertes brazos, caldos y sin malas intenciones, la rodearon fuertemente, mientras el rostro de la chica de hundía en el pecho de Goku, una de las manos de este acariciaba su espalda, apapachándola, reconfortándola.

"Tranquila Bra… no volverás a sufrir… yo te protegeré"

La chica no dejo de llorar y sintió que nuevamente alguien la apoyaba, que alguien estaba junto a ella y que realmente podría confiar. Cerro los ojos y se dejo desahogar en los brazos de Goku, quien comprensivo y protector, no la soltó hasta que ella finalmente se sintiera mas calmada…

De pronto… Bra empujo a Goku dando un pequeño grito de dolor…

Goku la miro de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja, confundido, temeroso de haberle hecho daño… entonces miro como la chica se inclinaba hacia delante tomando su vientre.

"¡AAAAAAH! Me duele muchooo" gimió la chica, Goku rápidamente la tomo en brazos, viendo que el vestido de Bra tenia una enorme mancha roja, ¿sangre?... ¿acaso perdería al bebe?

Entendió que necesitaba rápidamente un medico, y salió destruyendo la puerta, volteando a ambos lados, Bra no dejaba de gemir y quejarse de dolor.

Un criado pasaba por hay.

"¡Tu! ¡Rápido, necesitó un medico!" Le grito, el esclavo cayo de rodillas atemorizado, pensando que el saiyajin le pegaría. Pero cuando vio que traía a la princesa Bra y esta sangraba, rápidamente se levanto y le indico que le siguiera. Fue directamente con el medico. Llegaron en poco tiempo.

Entro a la habitación, y Bra rápidamente fue puesta en una camilla, el medico y las enfermeras comenzaron a prepararse. Goku vio que había cuchillos, y otros artefactos puntiagudos.

"¡Esperen, ¿Qué le van a hacer?"

El medico, el cual era prisionero del castillo, temeroso intento tranquilizar al saiyan.

"¡Sir Kakaroto! Por favor, tranquilícese, la princesa estará bien…ahora, necesitamos que se retire" y cerro la puerta dejando a Goku fuera de la habitación.

Goku entonces trato de respirar profundamente, escuchaba los quejidos de Bra cada ves mas intensos, entonces quiso concentrarse en donde estaba, miro alrededor… mientras cargaba a Bra para traerla al medico, se dio cuenta de que era un castillo el que recorría, majestuosamente construido, pues cada detalle era imperioso y muy bien hecho. Pasaban muchos esclavos, que parecían humanos, solo que flacos y sucios, algunos no tenían una pierna o un brazo… las sirvientas eran chicas muy jóvenes, o ancianas cansadas y sudorosas.

Y uno que otro guerrero saiyajin que Goku no había visto nunca en su vida, pasaba y lo saludaba con una inclinación.

"Sir Kakaroto" le decían, al parecer ese era su nuevo nombre, no dijo nada, pues le había prometido a Bra que no diría nada hasta que se hubiera aclarado todo…

000

"Doctor, esta perdiendo mucha sangre"

"¡Necesito que le pongan una mascara de oxigeno!... el bebe esta apunto de salir"

"Aaah! Doctor, ¡No podre resistir! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!" Gritaba Bra con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Puje Princesa! ¡Puje una ves mas!"

"¡!"

"¡Doctor la estamos perdiendo!"

000

"¿Kakaroto?"

Goku alzo la vista, y finalmente vio al que ya esperaba.

"Vegeta… necesitamos hablar" dijo firmemente intentando esconder su furia.

"no es momento, me dijeron que mi nieto nacería ya, aun que no tengo mucho tiempo, iré a una misión…"

"No hay tiempo para misiones, Vegeta ¡tenemos que hablar!" Se acerco mas a el con una mirada que denotaba puro odio.

"¡Rey Vegeta! Las tropas están listas…"

"Me voy Kakaroto…" dijo Vegeta, confundido por la actitud del saiyajin. "Mas vale que te tranquilices, cuida a mi nieto… Probablemente tarde uno o dos meses, volveré después" dio media vuelta hondeando su enorme capa roja y camino pazo por paso en el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Goku estuvo tentado a atacarlo, no se resistía, pero recordó a Bra y en esos momentos no era buena idea… tendría que ser en otro momento…

"¿Sir Kakaroto?"

Goku se volvió para mirar al doctor, que tenia las ropas llenas de sangre y una mirada temerosa

En ese momento temió lo peor.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Goku acercándose al doctor, estaba preocupado y nervioso, temía que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado a Bra. Y su malestar aumento, cuando el doctor lo miro tristemente y pronuncio esas lamentables palabras.

"Lo sentimos, Sir Goku…"

Contuvo la respiración, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido, ¿Bra había muerto? ¿Lo habría dejado en ese mundo frio y desconocido para el?... Cuando abrió los ojos, despertando de un largo sueño, no sabia donde estaba, y cuando miro a Bra a los ojos, había sentido una profunda calma, había albergado unas cuentas esperanzas y no querría perderla como a los otros.

Le había jurado protegerla y le había fallado, todo en ese mismo instante, maldito destino cruel, pues la chica denotaba sufrimiento, ya no era la misma joven orgullosa y audaz, hija de el orgulloso príncipe y de la hermosa Bulma, ahora se comportaba sumisamente y sus ojos denostaban tristeza y temor, cuando habría sufrida la pobre Bra.

-Sir Goku… ¿Me ha escuchado?-

-¡Tu!- Goku arremetió de pronto contra el medico, quien temeroso de morir, comenzó a rogar por su vida.

-¿Por qué dejaste que muriera?-grito Goku, sintiendo la ira hervirle la sangre, una poderosa ola de poder surco su cuerpo, y tomo al medico fuertemente por el cuello, decidido a tomar venganza.

-¿Morir?... ¡Sir Goku! Nadie ha muerto-sollozaba aterrorizado el doctor.

-¡Bra! ¿Por qué maldita sea no la salvaste?-

-¡La princesa esta viva! ¡La princesa vive!-

De pronto Goku abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando al aterrorizado medico, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió soltando al casi asfixiado medico.

-¿Bra esta viva?-

El medico asintió, temeroso.

-¡Si, la princesa Bra esta viva! ¡Venga conmigo!-Y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, Goku no perdió tiempo y fue detrás de el sintiéndose profundamente aliviado, todos esos anteriores pensamientos habían hecho recapacitar a Goku por sobre cuanto quería a Bra y la necesitaba en esos momentos, por nada del mundo permitiría que algo le pasara, Nunca dejaría que la lastimaran, no mientras el sea el único que pudiera protegerla.

Al llegar a una habitación, el medico antes de entrar le indico.

-Pero antes, Sir Goku, debo informarle que su hijo, el bebe, ha sido una niña…-

-¿Mi hijo?-Pregunto Goku frunciendo el ceño, y miro al doctor sin entender….

-Si señor… su hijo, el hijo que la princesa y usted esperaban… Pero no habrá de que preocuparse, se lo aseguro… la niña ha nacido fuerte y sana, y es una criatura muy hermosa, pronto la princesa podrá embarazarse nuevamente y… -

Pero Goku ya no escuchaba… ¿Su hijo? ¿Ese bebe era suyo?...

Como balde de agua fría, la conversación que había tenido con Bra le vino a la mente.

_[[__Bra… ¿hay algo mas que me quieras decir?"·dijo el notando el rechazo que ella le acababa de hacer, la vio morderse el labio dudosa…_

_"Tu…" comenzó Bra tratando de decidir si decírselo o no… de pronto, como si fuera un descargue de todos esos meses sin llorar, sin gritar, obedeciendo cada orden y humillándose a cada petición… rompió a llorar…]]_

Entonces entendió…

El rechazo y miedo que ella le había mostrado al principio, las lagrimas que ella no pudo contener, y su rostro triste y compasivo…

_[[__"Y así fue como me tomaron prisionera, y después vinieron mas saiyajines, y ahora la tierra no existe…"]] _

Pensaba en esas palabras de la chica, ella no había querido decirle que el era el padre de esa criatura, ¿Qué le habría hecho? … El apretó los puños lleno de furia al pensar que el mismo la había forzado, ¿Le habría violado? ¿El, en su subconsciente la habría maltratado?... lentamente, palideció mientras su mirada se hacia siniestra, quería recordarlo…

-¿Sir Goku? ¿Quiere entrar?-Pregunto de nuevo el medico, al ver al saiyajin pensativo.

Goku le miro, y después asintió, sin quitar su ceño fruncido, hablaría con Bra… eso no se podía quedar así…

000

_Había escuchado algo relacionado con los dolores de un parto normal, pero nunca pensé estar al borde de la muerte antes de tener a mi primer hijo, y sique lo estuve, pues sentía mi cuerpo morir lentamente mientras oía a los doctores alrededor de mi gritar alarmados y tratar de mantenerme viva, hasta que hice un ultimo esfuerzo…_

_Tense mis músculos rápidamente y comencé a hacer una fuerza increíble, sintiendo que mi propio Ki aumentaba indudablemente y ondas de electricidad circulaban a 1000 por hora sobre mis venas y en un instante quería explota y grite con todas mis fuerzas, escuchando a un medico gemir de sorpresa y terror y finalmente… el llanto de un bebe se mezclo con los aullidos de excitación de las enfermeras y doctores. _

_Sabía que lo había logrado, y entonces… cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño, y perdí el conocimiento…_

_Cuando desperté, me sentía mas calmada, ese horrible dolor ya no estaba sobre mi, y un escalofrió me vino al recordar el terrible parto que había tenido, eso a la ves, me llevo a recordar a mi pequeño bebe, y abrí los ojos buscando desesperadamente indicios de algún llanto de niño o algo por el estilo, podía ver que estaba en una cama y rodeada de almohadas, ya no llevaba ese vestido que tenia anteriormente, ahora tenia puesto una bata blanca, y sobre mi, una sabana y una sirvienta que tria una bandeja de comida. _

_Me incorpore débilmente, sentía que no tenia músculos y que no podría ni siquiera levantarme de la cama por la poca fuerza que tenia, pero logre recostarme sobre una almohada quedando entre sentada y acostada, cómodamente dispuesta y girando mi cabeza en busca de mi bebe._

_Hasta que lo vi…_

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi, atónita, en toda su altura, al mismísimo Goku parado frente a una enorme ventana mientras se movía calmadamente, arrullando a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, mirándolo tiernamente, como si… fuera su hijo…_

_Debí de haber emitido alguna exclamación de sorpresa inconscientemente por que el se volvió hacia mi, y me contemplo unos segundos, antes de sonreír, con esa sonrisa que a todo el mundo calmaba y que solucionaba cualquier problema. _

_Trate de devolverle la sonrisa pero estaba algo nerviosa y clave mis ojos sobre el bebe que llevaba en brazos en ese momento, Goku entonces comenzó a caminar hacia mi, diciendo tranquilamente._

"_Finalmente has despertado Bra, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien?" Me dijo preocupado. _

"_Si Goku, estoy perfectamente, ¿Puedo ver a mi bebe?" _

_El entonces pareció dudarlo un instante y entonces me lo entrego, yo presencie a la criatura, y sentí mis propios ojos llenarse de lagrimas, comencé a sollozar viendo al pequeño ángel que tenia sobre mi._

"_Es… hermoso" susurre, mientras me inclinaba para darle un leve beso en la frente, el bebe pareció inquieto un momento y después abrió sus enormes ojos mostrando el destello azul negro en ellos, eran iguales a los de Goku, tan negros, tan vividos y alegres. Tan penetrantes._

_Entonces pensé en Goku, y algo en mi pareció despertar y reaccionar, alce la vista para mirarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, el estaba preocupado, podía verlo, estaba nervioso y enojado a la ves, no hablaba pero sabia que pasaba, sabia cual era el problema…_

_Goku lo sabia, tal es el doctor se lo había dicho o cualquier otro, pero lo sabia, se había enterado que el bebe era suyo y tal ves me reclamaría, se podía ver su enfado en sus facciones, y un súbito temor me recorrió el cuerpo, sostuve a mi bebe mas fuerte contra mi y el frunció el ceño._

_Me decidí a enfrentarlo también frunciendo el ceño, tenia que aclararle las cosas de unas ves por todas…_

000

-¿Goku?-Llamo Bra de pronto, sacando a Goku de sus pensamientos. El saiyajin le miro frunciendo el ceño, y pudo ver en los azules ojos de la joven que sabia que había una duda en el, y que lo estaba matando la curiosidad y la ira hacia si mismo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-pregunto inconscientemente el, acercándose mas a donde estaba ella, con su aspecto enfadado, la chica experimento un escalofrió. Pero decidida, siguió hablando.

-Lo siento… pero parecías tan abatido, no podía decírtelo así como si nada…- la chica comenzó a sollozar, Goku la tomo de los brazos fuertemente, la chica sostuvo a su pequeño, sintiendo miedo por primera vez de Goku.

-¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo, Bra?... ¿Cuando hayamos salvado al mundo de nuevo?-Pregunto Goku con vos seria, mientras dejaba escapar el enojo en sus palabras, estaba tan furioso, no con Bra, si no consigo mismo, el solo hecho de imaginarse el mismo causándole daño a Bra, lo enfurecía.

-¡Quería decírtelo!... ¡Pero no podía! Compréndeme…- Rogo la chica derramando lágrimas de miedo y tristeza, quería morir en ese preciso momento, pareció que su pequeño momento de felicidad se había hecho trizas.

De pronto, Goku se acerco lo suficiente a ella, y la rodeo con los brazos fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente como para aplastar a la criatura que llevaba Bra… la chica de pronto, dejo de llorar, y sintió como era cálidamente estrechada entre los brazos de Goku. Pareció confundida.

-Bra… Lamento mucho haberte hecho daño… Yo fui el que te hizo mas daño todos estos meses, ¡Fui un maldito!-decía Goku esforzándose por no llorar, la impotencia lo albergaba, el odio hacia si mismo crecía con cada lagrima de Bra, su mente se imaginaba torturándola, y se sentía tan mal por eso.

Bra dejo escapar un sollozo, y miro a Goku separándose un poco del, lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Tu no tienes por que disculparte, Goku! Tu… en realidad no fuiste, fue… tu otro yo, ¡pero no fuiste tu!... yo se que tu nunca me harías daño, ¡y por eso me alegro tanto de que estés aquí conmigo!-y abrazo a Goku con la mano libre que tenia, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a su crio.

Goku al oír estas palabras, pareció desconcertarse y a la ves aliviarse en gran parte, pues sonrió con toda inocencia y felicidad contenidas, y devolvió el abrazo de Bra con sus fuertes brazos, besando la mejilla de la chica.

-¡Prometo que nada te pasara a ti!-exclamo el saiyajin, sintiendo el alivio embargarlo. –Ni a ti, ni a… nuestro bebe-eso ultimo lo dijo con una divertida sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza riendo. Bra se ruborizo, pero sonrió también, eso era lo que faltaba en Goku, y en ese momento, sintió que lo amaba tanto…

Nunca mas sufriría… estaba segura de eso…


	7. Chapter 7

_Abrí los ojos lentamente una ves los rallos de sol pegaron a mi rostro, se sentía tan bien descansar sin tener miedo después de mucho tiempo. Mire hacia la ventana del hospital y sonreí pensando en mi pequeña criatura, mi hija, de tan solo la noche a la mañana, se haya convertido en mi mundo, y juraría, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada._

_-Bra…-_

_Me sorprendí al escuchar la vos de Goku llamarme débilmente y me volví para encontrármelo completamente dormido en el mueble que estaba aun lado de mi cama, ¿se había quedado toda la noche aquí?… ¿A mi lado?..._

_-Bra…-susurro, mientras se movía un poco, y pude ver como sus músculos se tensaban, apretó los puños y comenzó a sudar susurrando mi nombre…_

_¿Tendría una pesadilla?, ¿debería despertarlo? Y dudosa, coloque una mano sobre el hombro de Goku, el cual se despertó al instante sudando y respirando agitadamente. Parecía asustado y yo solo atine a mirarlo sorprendida._

_-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte preocupada, parecía tan indefenso. Viéndome con esos ojos asustados y respiración agitada, no dijo palabra, y me tomo de los brazos fuertemente, me abrazo._

_-¡Bra, me alegro tanto de que estés bien!-_

_Sentí que me estrechaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y respire profundo para mantener el aire en mis pulmones, no se sentía nada mal estar entre sus brazos, me sentía segura, querida, quise que me mantuviera hay por largo tiempo, hasta que mi propia vos lo trato de calmar._

_-Tranquilo, Goku, yo estoy bien, sigo aquí… Nunca te dejare solo…-y sonreí levemente –te lo prometo…-_

_Sentí que su abrazo se suavizaba y se alejo un poco para mirarme, ahora su mirada era tranquila y sonreía levemente._

_-Quiero que siempre estés conmigo, ahora tu y nuestra hija son todo lo que tengo…-y alzo su mano para que tocara mi mejilla, sus dedos eran tan suaves, su toque tan delicado… y sus palabras tan hermosas, no conocía ese lado del propio Goku._

_Siempre lo vi como a una especie de amigo de la familia que amaba la lucha y la diversión, que era infantil y reía mucho, pero no más que eso. Ahora lo adoraba, y en realidad tenia razón, es lo único que me queda, Goku y mi hija… No podría nunca alejarme de ellos._

_Y de pronto, la preocupación asomo en sus ojos. ¿Qué pensara?, ¿Por qué se veía tan temeroso? Y el entonces bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño. Algo malo pasaba._

_-Bra, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que irnos lejos…-_

_-¿Qué?-Pregunte, confundida, aturdida… ¿escapar? _

_-Seria imposible que yo luchara contra todos esos saiyajines, y tampoco quiero que se queden aquí arriesgándolas a que les pase algo… a ti y a mi hija… ya lo he pensado toda la noche, Bra… tenemos que huir-_

_Parecía abatido, la palabra huir no le quedaba muy cómoda el era un guerrero, se supone que siempre devia de enfrentar los retos sin importarle el costo, pero el no tenia otra opción, no quería dejarnos solas, no quería separarse de nosotras. Lo entendía y por un momento quise demostrarle que no tenia nada de malo huir. Sonreí levemente._

_-Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda… tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue mi padre-Respondí rápidamente. El me miro con el seño fruncido._

_-Tiene que ser, entonces, lo antes posible… ¿sabes en donde se almacenan las naves?-_

_Yo moví la cabeza negativamente, esos últimos meses me había mantenido encerrada en el castillo, no me animaba salir y ver las monstruosidades de haya afuera, y si salía, seria una o dos veces cada cierto tiempo. Y nunca me interese en escapar._

_-Pan debe de saber…-Susurre finalmente, pensando en como nos ayudaría la chica, Pan había dado a luz hace poco, y amaba mucho a mi padre como para traicionarlo, pero también me apoyaba ami, y si la convenciera… nos podría ayudar…_

_-¿Pan?-pregunto Goku mirándome confundido. Le mire y asentí._

_-Pan esta viva Goku, ella se caso con mi padre y me ayudo a mantenerme bien en todo mi embarazo… -_

_-¿Pan esta del lado de Vegeta?- _

_Eso era lo que mas temía, y quería pensar que no. Pronto me encontraría con ella, pues no tardaría en venir a ver a la bebe, pero mientras tanto, teníamos que idear un plan._

_0 0 0_

_Después de que me hubieran dado de alta en la enfermería, regrese al castillo donde instalaron a mi hija en su habitación, y yo pedí un momento a solas con Goku, el se mantenía callado durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pues no quería que lo descubrieran._

_En la habitación, ideamos un plan._

/ -¿Crees que Pan pueda ayudarnos?- pregunto Goku, sentando desde la cama mirando hacia Bra, que se mantenía recargada en el marco de la ventana.

-No lo se, quiero pensar que si, pero nada es seguro… le contare parte de lo que planeo, cuando ella se de cuenta, me ayudara… -

-¿Por qué Bra no sufrió tanto como tu?... ¿Por qué ella ahora ama tanto a Vegeta?- Al parecer Goku no sabia en si, no quería creer que su propia nieta fuese capaz de traicionarlos, o simplemente negarse a ayudarlos.

-Ella amaba desde antes a mi padre… -se confeso Bra –Siempre lo habría querido, y cuando Vegeta la tomo como su esposa, ella al principio se resistió, e incluso sufrió, pero después… logro acostumbrarse y finalmente a aceptarlo… eso fue algo que yo nunca pude hacer…-

En el rostro de la peli azul se noto un pequeño destello de tristeza y melancolía. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y al volverse, vio a Goku sonriéndole.

-Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes… veras como lograremos convencer a Pan, y saldremos de aquí… Huiremos a un lejano planeta, cuidaremos de nuestra hija, lograremos empezar de nuevo-explico el guerrero, con serenidad y paciencia, así como si todo eso, realmente pasaría.

-ojala fuera tan fácil…-susurro Bra, suspirando. Quería creerlo. Tenía muchas esperanzas al principio, y ahora, después de mucho tiempo, las había perdido casi todas.

Miro hacia la ventana, era casi de noche, ¿ya había pasado todo un día?... al parecer, con Goku las cosas parecían ir mas rápido y mejor. Sonrió al tenerlo cerca. Y de pronto, bostezo con sueño. Estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Creo que me iré a dormir… buenas… ¡Ah!- Grito, al sentir como Goku la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama, la chica comenzó a reír.

-¡Goku, ¿Qué haces?- le reclamo con enfado fingido, y el sonrió divertido, mientras la depositaba en la cama.

-creo que necesitas descansar, pequeña… -y de pronto, Goku también bostezo. –Y creo que yo también, este ha sido un día agotador- Bra se hecho a reír, y Goku subió a la cama con ella, acostándose a un lado de Bra.

La joven, tímidamente, se volvió y recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sintiendo el calor corporal en esa fría noche de invierno.

-Gracias por estar aquí Goku…-susurro, sonriendo levemente. El saiyajin paso un brazo por su cintura, y la estrecho levemente, sintiendo el delicado cuerpo de la joven relajarse un breve momento.

-Nunca te dejare, te lo prometo…-Y cerrando los ojos, los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. El cual los acogió hasta la mañana siguiente, abrazados uno con el otro, seguros de tenerse entre si.

0 0 0

En la mañana del siguiente día, ocurrió lo que Bra ya esperaba, por que después de alimentar a su bebe y desayunar junto con Goku, Pan acudió a verlos muy entusiasmada por la llegaba de la nueva integrante de la familia real saiyajin.

Goku al ver después de mucho tiempo a Pan, se estremeció, parecía tan cambiada, era ya toda una mujer.

-Es tan hermosa…-susurro Pan cargando a la bebe, Bra estaba aun lado de ella mirándole con una nerviosa sonrisa, pensando en como le diría el plan. Goku había salido un rato, para dejar que charlaran solas y explorar el castillo.

-Ha sacado mucho de su padre, Kakaroto-explico Bra.

Pan sonrió. -¡pero es tan pequeñita! Nada comparado con mi pequeño Vegeta II, que es idéntico a su padre, fuerte y grande- Alardeaba la orgullosa joven, de su pequeño hijo.

-Precisamente, quiero que mi pequeña crezca en un ambiente sano, y eso incluso Kakaroto me lo ha dicho, por eso… queremos irnos un tiempo a otro lugar-

Pan pareció sorprendido.

-¿Otro lugar? ¿Por qué?... ¿es que no le gusta Vegetasei?-

Bra negó.

-Me ha dicho que conoce un planeta cercano, iremos haya por un tiempo, después regresaremos, cuando mi pequeña este mas grande-

-tendrán que consultarlo con Vegeta, no le gustara eso-Pan torció la boca. Bra pareció nerviosa. Si Vegeta no autorizaba esa salida, no podrían escapar.

Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando, se abrió la puerta de golpe, era Goku que parecía tenso y nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakaroto?-Pregunto Pan, levantándose de su asiento, Bra hizo lo mismo.

-Es Vegeta…-dijo Goku. Frunciendo el ceño. –Ha regresado…-

_Continuara._


	8. Chapter 8

Recuerdo cuando decían que yo me había convertido en una persona de buenos sentimientos, que era un héroe y me llamaban "amigo" e incluso los mocosos estúpidos me decían "tío Vegeta" lo cual no me deja de dar repulsión cada ves que lo recuerdo.

Todas esas veces que me contuve para no matar yo mismo a Bulma, esa tonta hembra, solo me había servido para traer al mundo a mi princesa, a la futura reina saiyajin, Bra.

Gracias a los dioses saiyajines, Kakaroto volvió en si, cuando llego a la tierra de bebe, sus instintos eran 100% saiyajines y por tanto estaba destinado a matar y exterminar a toda la raza humana, pero ese estúpido golpe en la cabeza que recibió le afecto, a tal grado de poder comportarse y amar a los humanos.

¡Bah! Eso era tan desagradable, ver como compartía tiempo con ellos en vez de estarlos matando, y cuando llegue yo, trate de hacerle entender, pero fue inútil.

Por suerte, soy inteligente, y deduje que le llevaría años recuperarse del golpe que recibió de pequeño, pero se recuperaría, y volvería el verdadero Kakaroto, ese malvado saiyajin con instintos asesinos y sádicos.

Ese día, cuando entrenaba en las montañas y de pronto, vi como Kakaroto se acercaba con Bra en brazos, por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loco, pero cuando se arrodillo ante mi llamándome príncipe, no pude evitar sonreír, ¡finalmente había regresado a mi!

Le intercambie a mi hija, por su estúpida nieta, pero no podía cometer incesto, antes tal ves ni lo pensara, pero ahora no podía combatir con Kakaroto por mi hija, así que se la entregue. Cuando Pan vino a mi, ella estaba muy asustada, pero sabia que desde hacia tiempo la tonta joven sentía algo por mi.

Y no tardo en demostrarlo. Pronto, disfrutaba de mis visitas por la noche a su cama, y no demoro en confesarme sus sentimientos, para ese entonces me había confesado que estaba embarazada, al igual que poco después, Kakaroto me informo que Bra esperaba un bebe.

No diré que el bebe que espera Pan será el sucesor de mi corona, pues no es totalmente saiyajin, ¡repudio la mezcla de Pan por eso! Ella es hija de una humana y un mitad saiyajin, entonces ella es apenas 1/3 saiyajin. Y nuestro hijo no tendría los suficientes genes saiyajines como para considerarse un verdadero de nuestra raza.

Pero claro que he pensado en quien dejar mi trono, cuando supe que Bra estaba embarazada, no lo pensé dos veces, tenía que hacer "el rito".

Lo explicare mejor, cuando una hembra saiyajin esta embarazada y tiene relaciones con un saiyajin poderoso, el bebe automáticamente adquiere mas poder, claro, eso fue lo que hice con Bra. Que cuando se entero de lo que le iba a ser se horrorizo, y me vio con repulsión, pero ya poco me importaba, quería un heredero puro y fuerte, no un debilucho como Trunks o Goten.

Mi plan era que cuando naciera el bebe de mi hija, (que nacería Varón por supuesto), lo tomara yo como un hijo legitimo, proclamándolo príncipe y futuro rey de Vegetasei.

Así, el crio seria educado como a un noble saiyan, y yo mismo me encargaría de entrenarlo y hacer el más fuerte, pues seria un saiyajin puro.

Mientras tanto, se hacia cada ves mas difícil mantener quieta a Bra, ella se había comportado mal desde el primer día que la trajimos al castillo, pensé que con el tiempo, seria como Pan, comenzaría con el paso del tiempo a calmarse y resignarse junto con su dueño, Kakaroto.

Pero no lo hizo, y ahora que esta embarazada y sabe que no podemos hacerle nada para proteger al bebe, me reta, me grita, se atreve a golpear a Kakaroto e incluso rechazarlo, el mismo me lo ha dicho.

Y yo ya no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo…

Una ves nazca el heredero, la matare, no toleraría mas berrinches y reclamos suyos, se que Kakaroto se lamentara, pero el prefiere ser fiel a las ordenes de su rey, a perder a la madre de su hijo, la cual no hacia mas que hacerle pasar malos ratos.

Ahora estoy de vuelta, me han informado que mi nieto, mi futuro heredero ya ha nacido, por eso vine antes de tiempo, no podía esperar a ver al gran varón, con su enorme poder y ver los rasgos saiyajines en el.

Me presentaron para mi bienvenida, y cuando estuvo todo listo, la multitud, mi pueblo saiyajin se había reunido en enormes cantidades para darme la bienvenida y ver al mismo tiempo, a su futuro rey, recién nacido.

Cuando me hubieron presentado, aparecieron en escena los dos nuevos padres junto con Pan detrás. Bra llevaba un bebe en brazos, era mi hijo, ¡era el futuro rey de los saiyajines!

Todos parecieron guardar silencio al verlos, e incluso la música dejo de sonar, a medida que se acercaban ami, Bra parecía algo tensa, Kakaroto estaba serio pero había una inquietud en su mirada podía verlo. Y Pan me miro, con algo de confusión, entonces supe que algo en mi plan había fallado.

-Rey Vegeta…-Dijo firmemente Kakaroto, un poco dudoso mientras se inclinaba ante mi, Bra hizo lo mismo con el crio en brazos, y Pan procedió a colocarse aun lado de mi, como Reyna que era. Fruncí el ceño cuando se pararon de nuevo. Iba a recibir una mala noticia…

-Estoy ansioso por ver a mi nieto, al verdadero miembro de la familia real y futuro príncipe…- mis palabras resonaron por las paredes de los castillos, la gente comenzó a gritar y a festejar por mi anuncio, pero no todo era alegría, vi como Bra se adelantaba caminando hacia mi, nerviosamente.

Al estar a pocos pasos de mi, se inclino un poco, y adelanto el bulto que tenia en sus brazos, descubriéndolo con la manta que llevaba para enseñármelo. Y entonces supe el fallo de mi plan…

-Rey Vegeta… Ha nacido una Niña… es sana y fuerte, como usted ha predicho- decía mi hija, sin mirarme. Que bueno que no me miraba, pues había visto mi expresión serena, volverse, poco apoco, encolerizada…

Quería matarlos, quería destruir algo… Los mataría a ambos…

_Continuara_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Gracias por los reviews! Espero les haya gustado, dejen su opinión, buena o mala por favor, para saber que corregir y que seguir escribiendo. También pueden dejar sugerencias para el desenlace del fanfic, como gusten._

_¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_AlexanderMan._


	9. Chapter 9

A medida que caminaban por el pasillo, cada ves mas cerca de donde los esperaba el supremo rey de los saiyajines, Vegeta, su padre o lo que quedaba de el, Bra se ponía cada ves mas nerviosa, tenia la sensación de que algo saldría muy mal y tendrían que pagar caro su intento de huida.

Miro a Goku aun lado de ella, el alto saiyajin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ya no quedaba la misma inocencia y alegría que antes se mostraban en sus ojos, ahora tenia en ceño fruncido casi siempre y cuando la veía su mirada se tornaba algo triste.

Solo lo veía feliz cuando estaba con su hija, su pequeña a la cual adoraba con todo su corazón, Goku jugaba con ella y la arrullaba cuando quería dormirse, le hablaba aun que la bebe no le entendiera y la hacia reír siempre.

Ahora, después de que Vegeta se hubo enterado de que el bebe había sido una niña, los cito a ellos dos a su despacho, donde Vegeta manejaba todos los asuntos del reino entre otras cosas. Al parecer se había enojado por el resultado, y no era para menos, todo el mundo esperaba un varón, un heredero, el sucesor de Vegeta.

"Hemos llegado" Les indico el guardia que los conducía al lugar donde Vegeta los esperaba para hablar con ellos, Bra fue la primera en entrar seguida de Goku. Pan no había venido pues tenia que cuidar de su pequeño hijo, y entendía que eran asuntos muy personales los que su esposo quería tratar.

Vieron a Vegeta sentando en un enorme sillón, su mirada no era nada amigable y su semblante era serio, les indico con un gesto de mano que se acercaran, los dos obedecieron no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Cuando el guardia se fue y estuvieron los tres solos, Bra, Goku y Vegeta, este ultimo finalmente se digno a hablar, por la rudeza de sus palabras no parecía muy feliz.

"¿Pueden explicarme que diablos paso con el heredero?"

Bra bajo la mirada, y Goku frunció mas el ceño, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a pensar en una respuesta. Por temor a ser delatados.

"¡Respóndanme cuando les hablo!" Grito Vegeta golpeando la mesa que estaba frente a el, partiéndola en dos, Goku apretó los puños, intentando controlarse de ese maldito, Bra finalmente hablo, decidida.

"No podemos controlar el sexo del bebe como se nos venga en gana, Los dioses han decidido que el bebe sea niña…"

"¡No, eso no puede ser posible! Todas las sucesiones de herederos han sido Varón, y ahora vienes tu diciéndome que fue un "accidente"… ¡Al carajo con los accidentes!" Vegeta no podía controlar su furia, quería un varón, lo añoraba.

Entonces vio a Kakaroto, que se mantenía callado y con la mirada perdida en otra cosa, se levanto y fue hasta ponerse frente a el.

"Y dime, Kakaroto, ¿no hiciste bien tu trabajo?... ¿acaso eres tan débil como para solo engendrar niñas?" A medida que hablaba acercaba su cara a la de Kakaroto, que le miro a los ojos, no pudo disimular el odio que sentía hacia Vegeta y el príncipe pude ver que el saiyajin no era le mismo, comenzó a sospechar.

"No tengo nada que decir, Vegeta" Dijo secamente Goku. El príncipe entonces se volvió, y lo tomo por el cuello sorpresivamente, alzándolo y apretándolo casi asfixiándolo.

"¡Yo soy tu rey!, debes de dirigirte ami como tal, ¿me has oído, gusano?" Pregunto burlonamente, Goku no podía respirar e inconscientemente se defendió dándole un puñetazo a Vegeta que lo lanzo sobre el escritorio, rompiéndolo en dos.

Bra se sobresalto, y dio un grito de terror.

"¡No Goku!"

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error, lo había llamado por su nombre anterior, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados dio media vuelta, también se había dado cuenta del error de Bra y rezaba por que Vegeta no se hubiera dado cuenta…

Pero ya era muy tarde…

Mientras se levantaba, Vegeta comenzó a reír, comprendiendo entonces todo, Goku y Bra se mantenían expectantes, dispuestos a pelear por sus vidas. El rey de los saiyajin empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

"Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" comenzó, mientras veía de arriba abajo a lo que parecía ser Kakaroto. Entonces frunció el ceño. "Ahora entiendo…"

De pronto, Vegeta desapareció, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo, apareció detrás de Bra y la tomo por los cabellos, alzándola, haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor.

Goku al verlo, apretó los puños, no quería ser descubierto pero quería matar al maldito por atreverse a hacerle eso a Bra. La chica comenzó a gritar mas fuerte cuando Vegeta apretó el agarre de sus cabellos, entonces, alzo un dedo donde apareció una bola de energía. 

"¿Y que pasaría si decido matarte en este instante?" y a continuación, acerco la bola de energía al cuerpo de Bra, estaba apunto de matarla, cuando escucho un "¡No, espera Vegeta!" era proveniente de Kakaroto, o mejor dicho, Goku.

"Entonces si eres tu…" gruño Vegeta, soltando a Bra, que cayo al suelo tosiendo, recuperando el aire. El saiyajin bueno bajo la mirada, estaba claro que ya habían sido descubiertos.

Vegeta avanzo hasta Goku, el cual se mantenía inmóvil, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de el, le propino un puñetazo en el estomago, que hizo que Goku abriera mucho los ojos y tosiera sangre cayendo de rodillas.

Bra grito mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, Vegeta aprovecho para golpear a Goku con sus dos manos en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo completamente y después poniendo un pie sobre su cabeza, comenzó a ejercer presión, causando quejidos fuertes provenientes de Goku, que no quería defenderse.

"¡No lo mates!" Grito Bra tomando un brazo de su padre. "¡Te lo ruego!" pedía la chica, llorando al ver como maltrataban al padre de su hija. Vegeta entonces rio malvadamente e hizo una bola de energía.

"¡No, Papá!" grito Bra horrorizada, lo planeaba matar, ¿seria entonces la última vez que viera a Goku? ¿Se quedaría sola con su hija sin protección?... imaginándose sola por el resto de la eternidad, la chica no pudo soportarlo y se interpuso entre Goku y Vegeta.

"¡No dejare que lo mates!" dijo aun llorando, pero con la mirada decidida. Vegeta comenzó a reír, y le miro después con odio en su mirada. "De ti me encargare después, maldita" y con la otra mano libre, golpeo a Bra en su costado, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo gritando de dolor, entonces comenzó a acercar la bola de poder a Goku, dispuesto a matarlo…

"Espera…" Pensó Vegeta. "El hecho de que tus planes hayan fallado y que el hijo que esperaba Bra, fuera niña o que Goku haya vuelto a la normalidad, no significa que todo se haya ido a la mierda… Los informes del medico dijeron que la niña estaba en perfectas condiciones, fuerte y sana, lo cual significa solo una cosa, si Bra puede parir una niña sana, podría también parir un niño sano… ¡eso es!, solo es cuestión de que mi hija se embarace otra ves, no puede salir otra niña, ¡esta ves obtendré a mi varón, mi sucesor, mi heredero" todas esas ideas surcaban la mente de Vegeta tan rápido, que antes de que la bola de energía matara a Goku, el rey la detuvo, y sonrió malvadamente.

Bra aun con el dolor del golpe, miro a Vegeta y su sonrisa maligna, algo planeaba pero se alivio de ver a Goku todavía vivo. Entonces vio como Vegeta tomaba a Goku del pelo y lo levantaba, haciendo que Goku, casi inconsciente, mirara a Vegeta.

"Tengo una mejor idea, con respecto a ustedes…" y miro a Bra y después a Goku. Sus planes no podían fallar. "Me imagino que ahora que Kakaroto se ha vuelto bueno otra ves, quieren salir de este planeta y vivir una vida feliz, ¿no?"

Bra trago saliva, ¿a que venia todo eso? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir?

"¿Q-Que…P-Planeas…?" Pregunto Goku con vos débil y forzada, estaba muy lastimado, pero logro ponerse de pie cuando Vegeta lo soltó, Bra se coloco en pie y fue a ayudarlo.

"Planeo hacer lo mejor para todos, Kakaroto… Ustedes quieren su libertad, y yo quiero a mi heredero… creo que podemos arreglarnos pacíficamente" Decía el rey, todavía tenia esa odiosa sonrisa. Bra presintió algo malo, Goku frunció el ceño.

"¿Nos dejaras ir?" Pregunto Bra.

"Claro que si…" Para sorpresa de los dos, Vegeta asintió. Entonces empezó a hablarles a cerca de su plan. "Pero, a cambio de su libertad, tendrán que engendrar un nuevo heredero, esperar a que nazca, y cuando finalmente este en mis manos y pueda coronarlo sucesor de la corona, ustedes podrán irse, y les doy mi palabra… Estarán sanos y salvos"

Las caras de los dos no podían estar más desconcertadas, Bra no podía articular palabra y Goku no pensaba claro en esos momentos, lentamente los dos se vieron a los ojos, uno pudo notar el miedo en los ojos del otro.

"Se que ahora estas confundidos, les daré tiempo para que lo piensen, de otro modo pueden elegir la manera difícil, yo mato a Goku, emparejo a Bra con otro saiyajin y después de que de a luz a mi heredado la mato a ella también… es fácil, solo tienen que elegir… les daré todo un día para que lo piensen" y dicho esto, se coloco en pie para irse sin soltar esa cruel sonrisa. Una ves solos. Goku miro a Bra, la chica sollozaba y entonces, comprendió, que la muerte seria mejor… no estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir otra ves a Bra, aun que tuviera que sacrificar su vida por ello…

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿En que pensara?" Se pregunto Bra, al ver de reojo a Goku, quien tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, hacia menos de 5 minutos que Vegeta, su padre, se había ido dejándolos en la libertad de tomar una decisión, pero no había muchas opciones, o era aparearse con Goku para engendrar otro hijo.

O morir.

Pero no era tan fácil, ella había sido sometida a duras violaciones por parte de Kakaroto, en el cuerpo de Goku, lo cual complicaba un poco las cosas, pues la chica, aun que fuera una joven fuerte y bondadosa, siempre había odiado al saiyajin malo por eso y muchas mas razones, pero ahora que sabia que Goku había vuelto, podría… podría incluso acceder, pues sabia de sobra que no le haría daño por nada del mundo, pero… el era una persona que acababa de perder a su esposa e hijos, no estaba muy segura de que si Goku estuviera dispuesto a poseerla, y si se negaba, no tendrían mas remedio…

Cerro los ojos tratando de no recordar los primeros días que estuvo atrapada, que habían sido un infierno total.

_Flash Back._

"_¡Espera, Goku por favor!, ¡Espera!" Gritaba la chica, tratando de liberarse de los musculosos brazos del saiyajin que la abrazaba con fuerza y la pegaba a su cuerpo, ya podía sentir la erección contra su vientre._

"_¡Ya te dije que no soy Goku! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?" Le gritaba el, mientras la arrastraba hacia la cama, generalmente solo podía verla por las noches y cuando llegaba la hora, se dedicaba a forzarla hasta saciarse._

"_¡No me lastimes por favor!" le rogaba la chica, cuando el comenzó a lamerle el rostro, la mejilla el cuello, sus manos masajeaban con rudeza sus pechos estrujándolos y lastimándola, la hecho a la cama y le abrió las piernas, colocándose entre ellas, inmovilizándola con su peso._

"_Esto te gustara, pequeña" le susurro al oído, y comenzó a romperle el vestido que usaba, desgarrándolo por la mitad, dejando la cintura hacia arriba totalmente descubierta, mientras sus manos tocaban sus piernas y muslos hacia su entrepierna, la chica grito y se arqueo al sentir los dientes del saiyajin clavarse en sus senos, ella comenzó a llorar mientras sentía que succionaba fuertemente y sus manos le separaban mas las piernas. _

"_¿Te gusta?" le pregunto rudamente, con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, y fue hasta ella, uniendo sus bocas, metiéndole la lengua saboreando el sabor a miedo que ella emanaba. La chica sintió asco, repulsión, quería morir, quería irse y dejar de existir._

_Pero quería más acción, y tomándola de la cintura la alzo entre sus brazos poniéndola contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo, envolviendo las piernas de la joven alrededor de su cintura. Presionando mas, la chica gimió entre sollozos y vio como el príncipe se desprendía de sus ropas rápidamente, para una ves listo, colocar su miembro debajo de ella._

"_¡No…Goku!" susurraba ella entre lagrimas, gemidos y quejidos, pero el no se tentó el corazón, y apretando los dientes y besándole el cuello, bajo el cuerpo de la chica mientras penetraba fuertemente en ella. La chica se arqueo y grito fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de el. Pero era inútil, pues las embestidas continuaban y con el oleadas de placer que la joven veía en el saiyajin._

_Cuando todo culmino, la chica ya no se resistía, ya no se quejaba y se limitaba a ser manipulada por las manos del saiyajin al antojo de este, el cual siguió penetrándola y tocándola hasta entrada la noche, cuando, exhausto y satisfecho, se bajo de ella para echarse alado a dormir._

_La chica, sintiendo la liberación de su cuerpo, finalmente estallo en lágrimas y levantándose, corrió al baño a vomitar. Encerrándose, encendió la regadera y se metió en el agua helada, aun llorando, aun sintiéndose una basura, comenzó a restregarse el jabón por todo su cuerpo, gimiendo de frio._

"_Te odio…"susurro entre muchos quejidos y temblando, jurando, que algún día mataría al culpable de su estado… "Te odio" y sentándose en la tina, abrazando sus piernas, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su espalda, lloro hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de brotar y finalmente cerro los ojos, hasta la mañana siguiente, donde sabia, se repetiría todo el tormento._

Fin del Flash Back.

"Bra... No quiero que sufras" susurro Goku, bajando la cabeza.

La chica se volvió hacia el, por los dolorosos recuerdos, ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, quiso protección y se movió para abrazar a Goku envolviendo los brazos en su cuello, el por un momento pareció indeciso, pero finalmente, la abrazo también…

"No quiero morir, Goku" comenzó ella, sin poder dejar de sollozar. "No quiero que te maten, ¡no quiero quedarme sola!" hundió su rostro en su pecho, mojándolo de lagrimas. Goku la estrecho contra si, y suspiro pensando en lo que iba a decir.

"Sabes que ahora eres todo para mi Bra… pero tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras…"

"Goku…" susurro Bra entonces, separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos, ella era hermosa y alta, llegando mas arriba del hombro del saiyajin, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento, Goku se estremeció al ver el profundo azul de sus hermosos ojos.

Y de pronto, sus bocas chocaron en un incontenido impulso por parte de ambos tan intenso que el paso un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia si mientras la chica apretaba su abrazo sintiendo nuevas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, sentía algo en su interior encenderse de nuevo, había esperanza, había amor, amor…

El beso fue tierno hasta finalmente dejarlos sin aliento, separándose para mirarse nuevamente, ella se ruborizo, y el le iba a dar una sonrisa, pero algo pareció inquietarlo.

"Bra, se lo difícil que fue para ti todo este tiempo y ahora, que estoy aquí de nuevo, no quiero causarte mas daño…"

"Tu nunca me harás daño Goku, yo confió plenamente en ti y… no quiero tener otro hijo con nadie mas que contigo…" mientras hablaba no dejaban de correr las lagrimas, entonces, sintió que un dedo de Goku limpiaba suavemente su mejilla húmeda y se inclinaba levemente para besarla con una ternura y amor que la sorprendieron.

"Te juro… que no volverás a sentir dolor alguno, ni conmigo, ni con nadie…"

000

"Ya me imaginaba yo que aceptarían el trato…" sonreía malvadamente Vegeta mientras miraba a los dos. "Ahora…" borro su sonrisa para dar paso a una cara de pocos amigos. "Tengo que dejar en claro algunas condiciones…"

Bra y Goku se miraron confundidos, ¿y ahora que?

"Bra, mi hija, tendrá que quedar embarazada en menos de 1 mes… por lo tanto, estarán muy ocupados ¿no?" y dicho esto rio al ver la expresión de los dos.

"¡Pero… es muy poco tiempo!" comenzó Bra. "para engendrar a mi hija con Kakaroto, se necesito… 4 meses"

"Kakaroto te violaba… ahora será muy diferente, ¿verdad Goku?"

Mientras hablaba el príncipe, Goku frunció el ceño con una fiera mirada de odio, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho a su propia hija y a el.

"Además, el bebe por supuesto, tendrá que ser varón y 100% saiyajin"

"¡Eso es imposible!" reclamo Goku apretando los puños. "Bra es mitad saiyajin, por lo tanto, el bebe no llegara a ser un saiyajin puro"

"Claro que si, Bra tiene mas genes saiyajines que humanos, lo he comprobado yo mismo, además de que ya ha llevado en su vientre a un saiyajin… pues la hija que tuvo fue analizada, y resulto ser 100% pura sangre saiyajin"

"¿y que pasa si nace niña de nuevo?" Pregunto Bra con un sentimiento de temor, imaginándose las consecuencias si en realidad pasara eso.

"Volveríamos a lo mismo, el niño seria sacrificado y tendrían que engendrar otro…"

"Una ves que nazca el varón, ¿Qué pasara?"

"me lo entregaran, lo proclamare mi sucesor y ustedes serán liberados…"

"¿tendríamos… que dejar al bebe aquí?" Pregunto Goku, De pronto, no le gustaba nada la idea de dejar a su futuro hijo en sus manos.

"Naturalmente, crecerá y será educado como un rey, como el futuro rey de Vegetasei"

"¿estas seguro de que nadie nos seguirá ni nos hará daño después de que nos hayamos ido?"

Vegeta frunció el ceño y asintió. Alzando una mano con la palma al descubierto. "Les doy mi palabra"

000

En la noche…

La joven de cabellos azules se encontraba detrás de la puerta del baño, estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, se mordía el labio mientras pensaba en como lograr el cometido esa noche.

"Lo quiero… esta tarde, mientras tomábamos una decisión y me beso… fue tan lindo…" pensaba confundida. "¿Habrá sentido lo mismo? ¿Lo hará por que me quiere?... ¿o por que es su obligación?..." Inmersa en un mar de preguntas, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y suspiro. "¡Debes de tranquilizarte Bra, tu siempre has sido muy hermosa y todos los hombres caen a tus pies!… ¿Por qué ahora me pongo así, y con Goku?... parezco una condenada chiquilla de secundaria" se ruborizo recordando nuevamente el beso y tapo su rostro con una toalla que estaba cerca. Realmente había vuelto a ser una chiquilla inexperta.

El estaba recargado en uno de los detenedores de la cama, respiraba tranquilamente, pero estaba profundamente ruborizado, sus manos jugaban entre si y su cabeza era un mar de dudas.

"¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Estará dudando de mí? Bueno, no la culpo, soy un saiyajin y antes de esto, ella y yo nunca hablábamos... ¿y que tal si hace esto por que se siente obligada? ¿Y si no quiere?... no la puedo forzar, ¡pero es tan hermosa! Y cuando nos besamos, sentí… sentí algo que nunca había sentido con Chichi… pero… No quiero lastimarla, tal ves Bra no me ame… aun que, la protegeré, ella es lo único que me queda y por tanto, debo quererla y no lastimarla…" entonces se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia abajo mas ruborizado. "Además, no se si ella disfrutara esta noche… yo claro que si, ella es hermosa, ella es… perfecta…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bra, que salía del baño totalmente ruborizada, pero se veía hermosa debajo del resplandor de la luna. Goku supo, un poco aliviado, que esa iba a ser una noche memorable…

_Continuara._

**Notas del Autor: **

Agradecimientos:

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura

Marirosy

Son Shaiveg Tashio

Ariasujm-chan

dulce-vg

Condor Master

MACARENAE

andreamarley

Draga1

laradetracia

chibi-chan tsukino

Vladislav

Princess-Saiyan

Chronic Laziness

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Tomo en cuenta cada uno de ellos con especial esmero. =D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas Del Autor: **Se que me he tardado, pero creo que este capitulo vale la pena. Feliz Día De Las Madres.

La chica camino hacia el, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus brazos detrás de ella, mirada baja y sus pensamientos daban muchas vueltas como para pensar con claridad, esa noche pasaría, entre muchas otras cosas, a un paso de la libertad… a 9 meses de la felicidad.

Miro hacia arriba lentamente, mirando los ojos negros que se clavan en ella con una admiración digna de admirarse y un amor que poca gente podía irradiar, era Goku, el hombre que nunca le había agradado pero que tampoco conocía mas que su nombre.

Sonrió levemente, intentando relajar los nervios que hacían tensar sus músculos mientras sentía como las manos de el se posaban en sus caderas y su respiración acariciaba su cuello.

Recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos antes de que Goku se volviera malvado, antes del incidente, antes de todo. Cuando la tierra estaba en paz, y todos reían y la felicidad estaba presente en cada uno de los rostros.

Flash Back

"_¡¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Marion anda con Ubb? ¡Pero es imposible!" decía Bra mientras se untaba bloqueador en la piel, le encantaba broncearse, pero últimamente el sol había estado mas que caliente, y ese día Pan, una de sus mejores amigas, la había invitado a su casa a nadar. _

"_¡Te digo que los vi hace como 1 semana! Se estaban besando, no creo que Marion bese a todos los chicos que la acompañen…" Contesto Pan con una sonrisa burlona._

_Ella estaba acostada sobre una camilla debajo de una sombrilla enorme mientras se ponía sus gafas veía como Bra terminaba de untarse bloqueador y se recostaba en la camilla que estaba aun lado. _

"_Debe de ser un error… se lo preguntare después" culmino Bra antes de ponerse ella también las gafas de sol y cerrar los ojos para así, poder pasar la tarde recostadas y relajándose._

"_¡Hola chicas!" _

_Pan al reconocer la vos sonrió y se quito las gafas mientras se paraba de la camilla. "¡Abuelito!"_

_Bra para ese momento, sabia que era Goku, y ni siquiera se paro, limitándose a girar la cabeza para mirar al sujeto que había sido, el mejor amigo de su madre y el salvador del universo._

"_¡Hola Pan!" Saludo Goku dándole un abrazo a su nieta, entonces vio a la chica de cabellos azules acostada en la camilla, llevaba un escaso bikini rojo que contrastaba muy bien con su piel, y que por supuesto, la hacia ver mas sensual de lo que era. "¡Pero si es la pequeña Bra!" sonrió Goku, aproximándose a ella._

_La joven Brief al oír su nombre, se quito las gafas y se vio obligada a levantarse de la camilla para darle un beso en la mejilla a Goku sonriendo desinteresadamente._

"_Hola Tío Goku… tanto tiempo sin verte" decía Bra._

"_Cada que te veo te pareces mas a tu madre" decía el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza divertido._

"_¿Mi madre?" Pregunto Bra poniendo cara de horror. "¡Oh no! Mi madre tiene el cuerpo muy lleno ahora, yo por otro lado, tengo un cuerpo sensual y bien marcado, ¿verdad?" Pregunto mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas y sonreía orgullosa._

_Goku puso cara de confundido y una gota le cayo por la frente. "Eh, yo me refería al rostro, en general, el mismo cabello, el mismo carácter y el mismo rostro" _

_Pan comenzó a reír acercándose a Bra._

"_Déjalo por la paz, Bra… Mi abuelo es demasiado inocente para comprender la importancia de la sensualidad y buen cuerpo de chicas jóvenes como nosotras" y rio por lo bajo. "Aun que es cierto, cada ves te pareces mas a tu madre"_

_Bra hizo un "Hump" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, odiaba que le dijesen que se parecía a su madre, aun que esto fuese cierto. Pues nunca le había gustado el cuerpo de su madre ni tampoco su carácter, prefería parecerse a Vegeta._

_Goku entonces se dio cuenta del disgusto de las chicas por su inocencia, y sonrió divertido, se coloco en pie y se acerco a ellas._

"_¡Tal ves me pinte el cabello de negro para no parecerme a mi madre tanto, o me broncee mas para hacerme un poco morena…!" pensaba la heredera Brief, cuando de pronto, sintió un brazo que se enrollaba en su cintura y la jalaba hacia el cuerpo de Goku, giro la cabeza y vio que Goku tomaba a Pan de la cintura para entonces, levantarlas a las dos sobre el aire._

"_¡Abuelito ¿Qué haces?" Grito Pan riendo, mientras veía que se separaban más del suelo. _

"_¡Espera, le tengo miedo a las alturas!" grito Bra tapando sus ojos con las manos, Goku rio al ver la reacción de las dos jóvenes._

"_¡Hace demasiado calor para no darse un buen remojón!" y dicho esto, las soltó. _

_Pan entonces comenzó a levitar, regañando a su abuelo. "¡Abuelito no debes de molestarnos así, ya sabes que Bra le tiene miedo a las alturas y…!"_

"_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PAAAAAAAAN!" _

_Goku y Pan voltearon y vieron como Bra empezaba a caer hacia el suelo sin detenerse a volar, entonces recordaron, ¡Bra no sabia volar!_

"_¡Abuelito Bra no puede volar! ¡Ayúdala!" grito horrorizada Pan señalando a Bra horrorizada._

"_¡Ups, creo que me olvide!" rio Goku y entonces se dio media vuelta y vio como faltaban menos de 10 metros para que la joven Brief cayera. Solo tenía unas milésimas de segundo o todo acabaría en un desastre._

"_¡Moriré, oh Kamisama! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso sientes envidia de mí por que soy tan joven y hermosa? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir más tiempo? ¡Tendré que morir de la manera más fea! ¡Y yo que pensé en ser famosa!" pensaba la joven cerrando los ojos sintiendo la muerte a pocos segundos de alcanzarla._

_De pronto, oyó a Goku llamarla y dos brazos cargarla con cuidado hasta el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio a Goku que la miraba algo culpable._

"_¡Cuánto lo siento Bra! No tenia ni idea de que no volabas…"_

_La joven parpadeo un par de veces, y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía viva. Lentamente sonrió y vio a Pan que aterrizaba delante de ellos preocupada._

"_¡¿Bra, estas bien?"_

"_¡Estoy viva!" grito la chica alzando los brazos, aun estaba en brazos de Goku, pero eso no tenia importancia y comenzó a festejar y a abrazar a su mejor amiga y al saiyajin._

"_¡Pensé que moriría! Aun que fue emocionante…" admitió la joven de cabellos azules dando palmaditas, notablemente aliviada y feliz._

"_Ahora que esto se volvió mas divertido, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa a meternos a la piscina?" Pregunto Goku emocionado._

"_¡Claro, vamos!" Respondió Pan sonriente, alzando vuelo. "El que llegue primero, tiene derecho al jacuzzi" exclamo, comenzando a volar hacia su casa a toda velocidad._

_Goku rio e iba a despegar, cuando de pronto, recordó a Bra y se volvió a verla, la chica estaba sentada sobre una roca enorme cruzada de piernas y brazos, notablemente acalorada. Ella no podría competir, pues no podía volar._

"_¡Hey Bra! ¿Por qué no te subes a mi espalda?" Preguntó. La joven le miro algo desconcertada, y entonces ruborizándose dijo. _

"_pero, con mi peso, irías mas lento… No podrías ganar el jacuzzi" _

_El saiyajin sonrió. "¡No me interesa el jacuzzi, de todos modos, solo los humanos utilizan eso!" y rio divertido._

_La chica entonces se bajo de la roca y riendo igual, se acerco a Goku. _

"_¡Comienzas a parecerte a mi padre!" Y de un brinco, subió a la espalda del saiyan, para comenzar a despegar. El viaje comenzó lento, pero después Goku pareció olvidar a la sensual chica que traía detrás y aumento la velocidad, lo cual estuvo en segundos en casa de Pan._

"_¡Son unas tortugas!" Dijo Pan quejándose por los minutos que había esperado al verlos llegar._

"_¡Todo es culpa de tu abuelo!" Comento Bra cruzándose de brazos algo ofendido por que la llamaran lenta. "le dijo que fuera mas rápido pero no me hizo el menor caso…" se quejo._

_Goku se limito a rascarse la cabeza, y todos rieron. Se dieron un buen chapuzón en la piscina, hasta que Bra tuvo que irse y dejar a su mejor amiga y al tío Goku, el cual, comenzó a agradarle, pero que nunca dejaría de ser, un clase baja. _

Fin Del Flash Back.

"¿Lista?" Susurro Goku jadeando y totalmente excitado mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, rozando sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos y sudorosos. La chica entre gemidos le miro, lentamente abrió las piernas y asintió sin quitar los ojos de el, confiaba en el saiyajin y sabia que nadie mas le haría daño, estaría segura… y podría ser feliz una ves mas.

"Ah" exclamo sintiéndose invadida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus bocas se unieron en un frenesí de placer, ella agarro entre sus puños la sabana y el apretó el los puños mientras seguía penetrando y cada ves mas fuerte, mas hondo y sintiendo mas placer, mas energía mas fuerza, ella gemía, casi gritando, el gruñía sin parar de besarla. De pronto, todo acabo en un intenso grito de los dos…

Se desplomo sobre ella, jadeante, cansado, satisfecho en toda su plenitud por lo que acababa de pasar, la joven recuperaba en aliento poco apoco, sentía que todo el mundo lleno de horror que ella conocía hacia meses había colapsado y se reducía a ese maravilloso y conmovedor momento.

"Te amo, Bra" susurro Goku lentamente, mientras le daba un extendido beso en el cuello, después en la mandíbula, en la barbilla y finalmente en la boca, lo cual hizo que la chica correspondiera al instante.

"Y yo a ti, Goku" cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los sentimientos, que lentamente, crecían en ella y sabia que llegaría a ser un amor, casi imposible de romper…

_Continuara._

_¿Esperabas Lemon? Espera a ver el siguiente Capitulo. Gracias por los Reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

"_¿Hola?"_

"_¡Goku! ¿Eres tu?"_

"_Si Bulma ¡Tanto sin saber de ti!"_

"_Goku, hablaba para preguntarte si no has visto a Bra por algún sitio…"_

"_No… No la he visto en algún tiempo, ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

"_Ella no ha regresado a casa desde hace 2 días, cuando se entero de que su abuelo murió, ella se lo tomo muy mal y después del entierro desapareció…"_

"_Si la veo, te aviso Bulma…"_

"_Gracias Goku, nos vemos…"_

"_cuídate y saluda a Vegeta y Trunks de mi parte… y a Bra también, si es que la encuentras…"_

_Colgó en teléfono._

_000_

"_¿Adonde habrá podido ir Bra?" Se preguntaba Goku, pensando en la última vez que vio a la chica, era en casa de Pan, hacia unos meses y desde ese entonces Goku se encontraba muy ocupado entrenando._

_Ese día tendría que entrenar un poco, se cambio con su traje de pelea y se dispuso a ir a las montañas, donde sabia, nadie lo molestaría y no podría herir a alguien._

_Al llegar a la cima de una montaña, comenzó a caminar buscando un lugar ideal para entrenar, le encantaba la naturaleza y por tal motivo evitaba dañarla con sus ataques y poderes._

_Ya había caminado unos minutos, cuando de pronto, escucho un sollozo, el hombre paro en seco y quiso oír mejor, ¡era una chica llorando! Confundido, se aproximo al lugar donde venia ese sonido y después de buscar, finalmente encontró a una joven sentada en una roca mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras dolorosas lagrimas bajaban con sus mejillas. Goku entonces supo quien era por su cabellera azul y esos sollozos de chiquilla._

"_¿Bra…?"_

_La chica pareció sobresaltada al oír su nombre y se volvió para ver a Goku, al verlo se coloco en pie._

"_Goku… ¿Qué…Haces aquí?"_

"_Vengo siempre a entrenar a las montañas, ¿y tu?"_

_La joven bajo la mirada, parecía triste._

"_Yo vengo a meditar aquí, cuando tengo problemas o cuando me cuesta asimilar algo…"_

"_¿Es por lo de tu abuelo?" Pregunto de pronto, el saiyajin._

_Bra miro a los ojos a Goku, pudo ver que el era una persona de confianza, y por alguna razón, creía que podía contarle las cosas a el, que necesitaba contárselo a alguien…_

"_¿Por qué tuvo que morir?... Yo… lo amaba, era como un segundo padre para mi…" decía la hija de Vegeta, mientras nuevas lagrimas llenaban sus ojos._

"_Todo el mundo tiene que irse algún día Bra… pero te comprendo, cuando murió mi padre… el hombre que me cuido cuando yo vine a la tierra… Me sentí igual de triste que tu, pero entonces pensé en lo mucho que lo decepcionaría si me dejara decaer… por eso seguí adelante" Goku se acerco a Bra y le puso una mano en el hombro. "No creo que a tu abuelo le hubiera gustado verte así…"_

_La chica pensó por un momento las palabras de Goku, y de pronto, se limpio las lagrimas para mirar al hombre._

"_Creo que tienes razón, a el no le gustaba verme llorar…" Entonces sonrió un poco. "Gracias, Goku…" y sin previo aviso, lo abrazo._

_Goku pareció un poco desconcertado, nadie a excepción Milk lo abrazaba, y muy pocas veces desde que se habían casado, Gohan y Goten como eran varones, preferían luchar con el a abrazarlo y darle besos, así que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, hasta ese momento, cuando correspondió al abrazo de la joven, estrechándola con un mínimo de fuerza para no lastimarla._

"_Creo que es hora de regresar… tus padres están muy preocupados…"_

"_¡No! Por favor Goku, no me hagas regresar ahora… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato?" La chica tomo un brazo de Goku y lo jalo hacia ella. "No me dejes sola, ¿si?"_

_El hombre pareció dudarlo un poco, pero entonces sonrió y asintió. "Bien Bra, pero promete que esta noche dormirás en tu cama…" le advirtió, la chica sonrió y asintió, contenta de ya no estar sola en ese lugar que tanto le encantaba a ella._

_Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, recordando ese día, cuando Goku la subió hasta el cielo junto con Pan, y la soltó pensando que volaba, y después la salvo de una muerte segura, cargándola entre sus brazos…_

"_¡Oye Goku! ¿Te gustaría Volar?"_

_El saiyan, que no se esperaba esa pregunta, la miro y se rasco la cabeza. "Pero yo ya se volar, y me encanta hacerlo"_

"_¡Entonces volemos!" dijo la chica acercándose a el y subiéndose rápidamente a sus brazos, desconcertando a Goku._

"_¿Por qué te subes así?" _

"_¡Quiero volar yo también!" respondió la joven, abrazando el cuello del saiyan para no caerse. Entonces Goku comprendió, y asintió. Alzando el vuelo sobre las montañas._

"_¡Wow! Es maravilloso" sonrió la chica, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Goku, era tan cálido y acogedor estar entre esos protectores brazos que un sentimiento extraño la invadió, le dieron unas ganas de estar mas cerca de el, de abrazarlo mas fuerte y… besarlo…_

"_Te mostrare algo aun mejor…" sonrió Goku igual de emocionado, no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle a nadie los lugares maravillosos que visitaba siempre, pues Milk siempre estaba muy ocupada o le tenia miedo a las alturas, y Gohan y Goten siempre preferían ir al parque de diversiones._

_Ahora que tenia a esa chica entre sus brazos, experimentaba una serie de impulsos que el, en toda su vida, nunca había sentido, miraba a la chica de reojo a veces, era tan hermosa y a la ves tan delicada, su sensual cuerpo siendo sostenido por sus fuertes manos mientras ella se abrazaba a el para mayor seguridad, quería estrecharla mas fuerte, quería oler su cabello, necesitaba probar esos labios rosas…_

"_¡Oh Goku, es tan hermoso…!" Grito la chica al ver entonces el paisaje en donde la había traído el saiyajin, era un enorme cascada que caía sobre una grieta en el suelo de infinita profundidad alzando sus aguas sobre la luna de esa noche, causando destellos de esta tan hermosos y relucientes que nunca ates había visto Bra. La joven, olvidándose por un momento de todas tristeza, rio por lo maravilloso de ese momento y volvió el rostro, topándose con el de Goku, que la miraba intensamente._

"_Bra…" susurro el, sintiendo el delicioso aroma de la joven, parecía en un trance, del que no quería salir y la chica, con esos hermosos ojos azules, creía que también ella quería perderse en el trance…_

_Y entonces, llevada por un gran impulso, la joven rozo sus labios con los de el, y cerraron los ojos cuando Goku pego los suyos con los de ella, besándolos con algo mas que delicadeza y cariño…_

_Lentamente, Goku fue descendiendo al suelo, tocando tierra en una pequeña isla en medio de ese enorme mar. La coloco en el duro suelo lleno de arena, que a ella no le importo, pues estaba tan absorta en el beso que ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente separarse de el, Goku paso un brazo por su cintura besándole el cuello, escuchando un débil gemido de la joven, eso pareció excitarlo en sobremanera pues la urgencia entre sus piernas comenzaba a clamarle. Con cuidado, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa blanca que traía encima, y con ayuda de la joven, el sostén de la chica también fue retirado, permitiendo a Goku saborearlos con sus labios, con su lengua, y dientes al mordisquearlos levemente. _

"_Goku…" susurro la joven arqueando la espalda, ruborizándose rápidamente, pero quería mas, no tenia miedo… confiaba en el. "Es mi primera ves…" admitió en un susurro. _

_El saiyajin le mira a los ojos y sonríe lleno de amor, se acercan los rostros para volver a besarse, una mano de Goku la abraza, la otra recorre sus piernas, sus muslos… debajo de sus bragas…_

"_Quédate conmigo…" le susurra el saiyajin al oído, oyendo los suaves quejidos de Bra al invadir con un dedo su intimidad que estaba muy húmeda y lista. Pero estrecha por no haberlo nunca hecho con nadie más._

"_Me duele…" dijo la chica de pronto, con una mueca leve de dolor, el entonces la dejo en paz y se concentro en quitarle la minifalda que vestía, deslizándola por sus piernas y haciéndola aun lado, no quiso hacer las cosas tan rápido, y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, tomándola de las rodillas le abrió las piernas y vio que sus bragas estaban húmedas y ella ruborizada gemía cada ves mas…_

_Metió una mano entre la ropa interior y comenzó a estimularla, rápidamente la joven respondió con sonidos y movimientos correspondientes, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, tomando entre sus puños la arena del suelo donde se encontraba._

"_Ah… Goku" susurro una muy excitada Bra, después de unos segundos de estimulación, abrió las piernas, tenía miedo, pero la necesidad era más fuerte, lo quería, lo deseaba dentro de ella._

_El hombre entonces, tomo las bragas por los costados y comenzó a deslizarlos por sus piernas, dejándola al descubierto completamente, hay con las piernas abiertas delante de el y completamente desnudos y el desesperadamente excitado, se inclino colocándose en medio de sus muslos, rozo la parte de su miembro con la intimidad de la joven, que la hizo gritar levemente, arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos._

"_Te necesito…" gimió la chica, con lagrimas en los ojos, Goku la tomo de las caderas y lentamente, comenzó a moverla hacia el, penetrándola con leves movimientos. Bra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a gritar un poco fuerte por el dolor, el saiyajin sabia que el era grande y ella era delicada y virgen, así que intentaba contenerse para no lastimarla, lo cual, le funciono, pues después de unas penetradas, ella paro de quejarse y gritar y comenzó a gemir y a pedir mas y mas…_

_Y el no le negaba nada, pues comenzó a penetrarla con mas intensidad, comenzando a gozar enormemente, apretándola contra el e inclinándose mas y mas para mayor velocidad, empezó a gruñir y a masajear sus pechos, quería tocarla, quería ver su rostro, quería saber que era real…_

_Comenzó a gritar de placer, cada ves mas fuerte y el gruño con fuerza sintiendo llegar el orgasmo hasta la culminación, donde se detuvo para sentir los intensos revuelos sobre sus cuerpos, victimas del clímax…_

_Jadeante y satisfecho Goku se dejo descansar sobre el pecho de Bra, que parecía exhausta pero inconteniblemente feliz. La joven le vio a los ojos y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos alborotados, sonriendo con cansancio y placer, Goku sentía su mano tocar su cabello con cómodos movimientos, cerro los ojos también sonriendo mientras inclinaba la cabeza y sentía que los labios de la joven tocaban los suyos._

"_Gracias… Goku" oyó la vos de la chica después de separarse del tierno beso, y ella pareció decir algo mas, cuando entonces, a lo lejos, empezó a sonar un teléfono. Ella borro la sonrisa, y el pareció confundido… de pronto…_

_Todo desapareció…_

_000_

_Goku abrió los ojos, despertando por el fuerte ruido del teléfono, estaba sudado y profundamente excitado, vio su erección y vio que estaba en el sillón de Montaña Paoz… ¿Dónde había quedado la isla? ¿Dónde estaba su Bra?... ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?..._

_Se levanto rápidamente a contestar el teléfono, aun aturdido y confundido._

"_¿Hola?"_

"_¿Goku? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te oyes raro…" _

"_Ah si, eh… estoy bien… ¿Qué pasa Bulma?"_

"_Te llamo para decirte que ya no te preocupes, encontramos a Bra, estaba en el cementerio visitando a su abuelo, ya ha regresado a casa, de todos modos, gracias por tu ayuda, ¡Nos vemos luego!"_

"… _Adiós…"_

_Colgó el teléfono… camino hasta el sillón y se dejo caer completamente desconcertado. Había tenido un sueño tal real con Bra… bajo la mirada a su erección y se ruborizo, dándose cuenta de que había hecho. Había soñado con una jovencita, y para colmo, en el sueño, habían tenido relaciones… cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca de molestia. "Parezco un maldito pervertido…" y suspiro, para después caer dormido de nuevo, con la esperanza de soñar de nuevo con ella…_

Fin del Flash Back

Goku suspiro, recordando esos tiempos, meses antes de que todo ocurriera, cuando todo estaba en paz en el mundo.

Miro hacia abajo, viendo el rostro de su linda hija mientras dormía, ese había sido fruto de la parte maligna de el y Bra, pero de todos modos la consideraba su hija, pues había sido de su esencia con la que se creo, y por tanto la amaba y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Sonrió cuando vio que la bebe movía levemente su mano para bostezar, y llevado por el amor que sentía en ese momento, se inclino y le beso la frente…

Sintió que Bra a su lado se movía, y cuando se volvió, vio que la joven, aun desnuda como la había dejado la noche anterior, aun dormía cómodamente en la cama, enredada con la sabana y su cabello tapándole un poco de rostro. El hombre sonrió de nuevo pensando en lo feliz que seria si fueran libres, y entonces se imagino a un segundo bebe como el que tenia en sus brazos.

"Es una lastima que tengamos que dárselo a Vegeta para escapar…" se lamento en un susurro, y suspiro. Mirando de nuevo a su hija.

"Te amo, mi pequeña Bura…"

_Continuara._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas Del Autor:** ¡Sigo vivo, no se preocupen lectores! Y les debo una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ahora que son las inscripciones de la facultad y vacaciones, entre otras cosas, el tiempo se me ha ido volando y cada vez tengo menos oportunidad para pensar en la continuación de mi fanfic.

"Se aceptan sugerencias"

**Capitulo 13.**

"¡¿Vegeta, Estas bien?...Vegeta!"

Pan corrió alado de su esposo el cual se revolvía violentamente en la cama, sudaba mucho y temblaba en sobremanera, gemía y murmuraba cosas rápidamente a tal punto que no se le comprendía nada, parecía turbado, nervioso, atemorizado, estaba teniendo otra de sus pesadillas.

"¡Vegeta despierta!" Gritaba la joven nieta de Goku moviéndolo fuertemente, hasta finalmente ver como Vegeta abría los ojos aun con el temor en sus facciones.

Miro a Pan y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, la habitación del rey de Vegetasei. Suspiro y frunció el ceño volviéndose a acostar, Pan se aproximo unos pasos preocupada.

"¿Qué cosa turba tus sueños ahora, Mi rey?"

Vegeta bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que pan veía ese sentimiento en el, parecía como si hubiera visto su propia muerte en sueños, lo cual, hacia que también ella se asustara un poco.

"Nada que te importe…" contesto el monarca, se paró de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su armadura, aun se le veía nervioso, Pan empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

"¿Adónde vas?" Pregunto débilmente la joven, sabía que si Vegeta se iba, desaparecería por días enteros dejándola en completa incertidumbre.

"Encárgate de vigilar a mi hija y a Kakaroto, cualquier noticia que tengas de ellos, avísame inmediatamente"

"¡Vegeta!"

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" 

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿Volverás pronto, Verdad?"

"¡Limítate a obedecer mis órdenes, que solo para eso me sirves!" Y se fue dando dos enormes zancadas hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo detrás de sí, dejando a la joven Pan herida y preocupada, pero no podía hacer nada más. Su amor hacia él se lo impedía.

0000

"¿Quién es la bebe más hermosa del mundo?"

Era Goku, que como siempre, pasaba las tardes jugando con una de las cosas más preciadas que el tenia, que era su pequeña hija Bura, desde el primer momento en que la había visto, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, a tal punto de no poder separarse de ella por más de un día, e iba a buscarla para cargarla, jugar con ella, hablarle o simplemente mirarla dormir. Nunca antes había tenido una hija, y ahora que la tenia, parecía ser la razón de su vida.

La bebe que tenía en brazos rio ante las muecas que su padre hacia, estirando las manitas para tocarle el rostro, y mirarlo con sus enormes ojos celestes idénticos a los de su madre, su cabello y color de piel eran iguales a los de la joven Brief quien los observaba sonriente sentada en la cama.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, Goku borro su sonrisa y vio como la niñera de la bebe hacia aparición con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sus majestades" Se inclino levemente. "Es la hora de comer de la pequeña princesa"

Bra vio como el saiyajin a duras penas se colocaba de pie y entregaba la bebe a la niñera, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su pequeña. "Nos vemos luego, hermosa" y la bebe se entrego a los brazos de la mujer que se la llevo a alimentarla, dejando solos a los padres.

"Como me gustaría poder alimentarla yo misma…" Se lamento Bra desde la cama, un poco triste al ver como cada día, a la misma hora, su hija tenía que dejarlos para alimentarse de una extraña que le daba pecho a ciertas horas. La joven consideraba que ella misma tenía que alimentar a su propio crio. Pero como siempre las ordenes de Vegeta siempre eran en contra de su voluntad.

"Pronto tendrás mas leche que ofrecer…" Contesto Goku volviéndose para mirarla con una sonrisa divertida.

"Eso, si el embarazo llega pronto…" Contesto la Bra cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo un poco de impaciencia. El saiyajin comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

"¿Insinúas que no hago bien mi trabajo?" Su vos era tentadora, cada vez más cerca.

"Uhmm, Tal vez…" La chica rio al ver el rostro indignado de Goku, que subiéndose a la cama, gateo felinamente hasta ella, acercando sus rostros, uniendo sus cuerpos. "En ese caso…" susurro lentamente en el oído de la joven. "Tendré que hacerlo mejor…"

Y sin miramientos, comenzó a besarla en el cuello, la joven sin quitar su sonrisa de felicidad comenzó a quitarle la armadura al mismo tiempo que Goku le subía el vestido hasta la cintura y exploraba con sus manos las partes más sensuales de la chica la cual respondía con complacientes gemidos.

El saiyan se acomodo mejor encima de la joven que abrió sus piernas para poder juntarse cómodamente y sentir la erección que ya estaba presente en los pantalones de él, que rápidamente comenzó a quitárselos. Goku tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues empezó a bajar de su cuello a sus pechos, saboreando la deliciosa leche materna que la joven reservaba inútilmente para su pequeña, pues cada noche, ese mismo liquido servía para satisfacer lujuriosamente al padre quien se deleitaba a la hora de hacer gritar a la heredera de los Brief.

"¡Basta, terminare seca!" bromeo Bra, mientras disfrutaba de la juguetona lengua de él, frotarse contra sus pezones. El rio y se elevo levemente para besarla con pasión, la chica sintió el propio sabor de la leche materna en su boca y aumento la pasión del beso a tal punto de excitar mas al saiyajin.

Una vez saciado, y con ansias de verla totalmente desnuda, rompió con un mínimo de fuerza el vestido, que después aventó lejos de la cama para empezar a besar a la chica en el abdomen, vientre y finalmente llegar a la parte favorita del recorrido. (La ropa interior de la joven también fue hecha trizas)

La chica empezó a arquearse sin parar de gemir cuando Goku la penetro con la lengua diestramente, moviéndola y frotándola, en donde sabía, la chica gritaría de placer, lo cual puso a Bra en un punto delirante de satisfacción, levantando las caderas en protesta de estar lista para recibirlo.

Y como a Goku no le gustaba hacer esperar, no dudo ni un instante y acomodo su miembro en la entrada de sus pliegues vaginales, no sin antes besarla con fervor en su deliciosa boca, que emitía gemidos y susurraba su nombre constantemente.

Entonces, empezó a penetrar, primero lentamente, pues él era un hombre grande en tamaño, y con un cuerpo tan femenino como el de la chica, fácilmente podía lastimarla si no tomaba cuidados a la hora clave. Y a medida que la chica fue acostumbrándose a su tamaño, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad a un ritmo que se acoplaba perfectamente con el movimiento de Bra, quien empezó a arquearse de placer, arrancándole gruñidos y oleadas de ki en el cuerpo de él.

Juntos, aumentaron mas y mas, sentían como rápidamente llegaban a la cumbre y por un momento de éxtasis la chica grito entre sus brazos gozando del la enorme ola de placer instintivo que le recorría furiosamente el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, hasta culminar con el acto, sintiendo la esencia de el inundándola por dentro…

Y como se había hecho costumbre ya, después de compartir placeres, Goku la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos dándole el calor que a ella tanto le gustaba y que la hacía sentirse protegida y amada. Se entrego a él completamente exhausta y satisfecha, y antes de cerrar los ojos, le dio un último pero tierno beso en los labios, cosa que al saiyan, le pareció el instante más feliz del día, hasta caer, con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro, en un sueño profundo del que no despertarían, hasta en un buen rato.

000

"¿Me mando a llamar, Rey Vegeta?"

"Si Kodak, necesito que investigues sobre un tipo…"

"Si, su Majestad, ¿Es alguien de este planeta?"

"No estoy muy seguro… y tiene un nombre muy extraño"

"¿Saiyajin?"

"¡No lo sé! Por eso quiero que lo investigues… y de preferencia, encuéntralo…"

"¿Un Desertor acaso?"

"No algo peor, este chico representa un gran problema para mi, y para mi reinado…"

"¿Lo ha visto en sus sueños?"

"Si, son muchas veces las que este chico aparece matándome… y no estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos, ¿comprendes insecto?"

"Si, Mi rey"

"Ahora, cuando lo encuentres, no lo mates, quiero que me lo traigas aquí y una vez en mis manos, utilizare todos los métodos de tortura si son necesarios para hacerlo hablar, de donde vino y porque tiene un enorme poder…"

"Si, Su majestad, lo encontraremos… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Se llama Uub…" Contesto Vegeta, sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda, pocos son los que hacían temblar al rey, y este caso, era de tomar seriamente…

…

000

Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre la copa de vino que Pan tria en sus manos, recargada contra la ventana en su habitación, esperaba silenciosamente a que su rey, su marido, el padre de su hijo, el hombre de sus sueños, apareciera y le dijera que la quería, que la amaba…

Pero no, el no aparecería esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la que siguiera a las demás, conocía a Vegeta, y a él parecía importarle poco ella, lo cual la lastimaba a tal punto de querer morir.

"¿Por qué no me amas…?" Susurro la joven, mirando las estrellas tan relucientes esa noche, la luna que por ser de otro tipo, ya no convertías en ozarus a los saiyajines, y sus pensamientos que estaban tan confundidos.

"He hecho todo para complacerte, he seguido cada una de tus ordenes, he hecho hasta lo imposible para verte complacido… y sigues despreciándome como cada noche…" una nueva lagrima cayó al suelo, y con eso, un sollozo de Pan.

"Pero lograre que me ames, Vegeta… si no por las buenas… será por las malas…" Dicho esto, tomo un sorbo de su copa, la cual dejo en la mesa para tomar de una pequeña mesa un lápiz y una hoja de papel, comenzando a escribir, una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios.

"Serás mío…"

000

20 DIAS DESPUES.

000

Goku abrió los ojos al sentir como la cama se movía, oyó pasos apresurados por la habitación y una puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Se incorporo de la cama para ver a Bra salir con una cara un poco pálida y desconcertada. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

"¿Qué paso, Bra?" Pregunto Goku, notablemente preocupado.

La chica le miro y trago saliva.

"Go-Goku… Tengo… Nauseas Matinales… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" La chica parecía a punto de llorar. El saiyan frunció el ceño, tratando de entender… De pronto, le miro estupefacto.

"¿Estas…?" Lentamente se levanto de la cama, para acercarse a ella. "Em-Embarazada?"

Bra lentamente sonrió, y de pronto, lanzo un grito de alegría. "¡Estoy embarazada!" y se abalanzo sobre Goku riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El padre, que no había salido del shock la tomo de los hombros y la miro.

"¿Tendrás un bebe?" Pregunto de nuevo, como si lo primero hubiera sido una broma. La joven asintió muchas veces sin quitar su enorme sonrisa, ahora él fue el que grito.

"¡Somos libres!" Y la tomo de la cintura, alzándola mientras reía feliz. Bra lo abrazo y beso muchas veces sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo. De pronto, Goku borro su sonrisa y la miro con algo de tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto la chica, confundida.

"Eso significa que… Ya no podre tomar leche por las noches…"

La joven Brief entonces le miro ruborizada y tomo una almohada para aventársela mientras reía. "¡Claro que no tonto! Todavía tenemos 9 meses de estancia" Goku sonrió divertido y la acerco para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

"Ahora, podremos ser libres" La beso una vez mas "vivir nuestra vida…" Una más. "criar a nuestra hija…" y otra más. La chica abrazo su cuello y suspiro. Al parecer las cosas finalmente salían bien para los dos.

**Continuara…**

**Notas Del Autor:** ¿Cómo quieren que acabe la historia? Sugerencias en el botón de abajo donde dice: "Review this Chapter" xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas Del Autor:** ¡Sin tiempo! La escuela empieza pronto y quiero adelantar mi fanfic a este punto, para que los demás capítulos sean fáciles de hacer. Espero les agrade. Saludos.

Vegeta abrió la compuerta y camino dentro de la habitación, era el despacho del rey, el lugar donde atendía todo tipo de importantes asuntos, y ahí estaba su plan más importante sentado en una silla alado de Kakaroto. Su hija Bra.

Fue hasta su escritorio, donde se sentó delante de la pareja que al parecer había solicitado una reunión con el por motivos de suma importancia, si Vegeta estaba en lo correcto, venían a decirle la mejor noticia de todas…

"Solicitaron hablar conmigo… ¡Que esperan!" gruño frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Bra y luego a Goku. Se les veía ansiosos, nerviosos, pero no tristes. Finalmente Goku se coloco en pie.

"Queremos dar a conocer la nueva noticia, Vegeta, nos hemos enterado esta mañana…"

"¿Cómo me has dicho, Insecto? Yo soy tu rey, tu dueño, trátame como tal o muere…" le apunto con su dedo amenazándolo con una pequeña bola de ki. Goku frunció el ceño sintiendo rabia en su interior, por un momento se quedaron viendo a los ojos, retándose el uno al otro, y finalmente el de cabellos alborotados iba a contestar cuando Bra le interrumpió.

"Estoy Embarazada…"

Y todo cambio en el rostro de Vegeta al oír la noticia, miro a Bra y después a su vientre, y sonrió levemente. Se levanto y rodeo el escritorio para acercarse a la joven, Goku que seguía con los puños apretados se mantenía expectante, protector detrás de Bra.

"esa… es una gran noticia…" susurro Vegeta alargando una mano y tocando el vientre de la joven, la chica se tenso, atemorizada. Goku frunció mas el ceño, preparándose para pelear por si Vegeta le hacía algo a la joven.

"A-Ahora que ya estoy embarazada, ¿Esperaremos 9 meses aquí, en el castillo?"

Vegeta sonrió levemente y la miro como si hubiera sido una pregunta tonta. Entonces apretó un botón en el escritorio y empezó a hablar tranquilamente sin quitar su malvada sonrisa.

"Claro que no, mocosa. Tú te quedaras aquí, pero Goku será aprisionado en lo profundo del castillo, para proteger al bebe y a ti, que estarán encerrados en su habitación hasta que nazca el crio…" Miro con recelo a Goku, quien le miraba desconcertado al igual que Bra.

"¿Encerrada?" pregunto la joven, retrocediendo. En ese preciso momento entro por la compuerta soldados con capas rojas que se inclinaron ante Vegeta, Goku se interpuso entre Vegeta y la joven Brief, desafiante.

"No te la llevaras a ningún lado Vegeta, yo la cuidare estos 9 meses…"

"Te equivocas…" Atajo el rey rápidamente, borrando su sonrisa, apunto a Goku. "¡Guardias, llévenselo a la prisión! Y a ella, enciérrenla en su habitación y no dejen que salga hasta nuevo aviso…"

"¡No!... Padre… Vegeta… ¡No hagas esto!" suplico la joven, con lagrimas en los ojos, los guardias empezaron a acercarse con sus lanzas y armas, Goku se puso en posición, listo para pelear. Sabía que esos saiyajines no eran tan poderosos como él, pero lo superaban en número y la batalla sería difícil.

"Se los advertí, quieren libertad, tendrán que acoplarse a todo lo que yo diga y ordene…" Contesto un sonriente Vegeta que dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue a paso rápido, ondeando su capa roja de rey. Mientras los guardias se abalanzaban a Goku.

"¡No déjenlo!" grito Bra intentando llegar hasta ellos, pero dos guardias aparecieron detrás de ella y la tomaron fuertemente para llevársela. Goku que peleaba con bastantes soldados, quiso ir a ayudarla, pero en la distracción, rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre él, clavándole lanzas en los costados y hombros, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, recibiendo patadas y golpes mientras caía al suelo, vio como su único amor era llevada fuera de la habitación...

"¡Braaaaaaaaa!" Grito fuertemente, antes de que una última lanza se le clavara en el pecho de lado derecho, causándole un terrible sangrado y perdido del conocimiento por el dolor….

000

"¿Me mando a llamar, mi reina?" Pregunto cortésmente una encorvada vieja vestida de negro desde la puerta. Pan que estaba recostada en su reposad, al oírla se levanto y asintió sonriendo tristemente.

"si, yo he sido la que le he mandado a llamar, Uranai-Baba"

La vieja se adelanto rápidamente a entrar y cerrar con llave la puerta, se acerco a la joven de cabellos negros que tenia la mirada baja y pudo notar que en su interior había inquietud.

"¿Qué entristece tu corazón, pequeña?" se sentó frente a ella con dificultad, ya que su viejo cuerpo no era muy flexible ya. Pan la miro a los ojos intentando hablar, pero inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

"¡Uranai! No me ama, ¡No demuestra ningún sentimiento por mi! Por más que trato de complacerlo, no me quiere, no se fija en mí, me ofrezco ante él, pero no me hace el menor caso…" Pan abrazo a la vieja, que desde que había llegado al castillo, era como su sabia consejera, a pesar de ser una vieja malvada y bruja.

"Tranquila pequeña, todo tiene solución…"

"Lo sé…"contesto la joven mirando a Uranai-Baba con un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos. "Sé que tú tienes algún conjuro o hechizo para que Vegeta se enamore de mi… dímelo, ayúdame…"

Uranai vio a Pan y frunció el ceño, la chica se veía sumamente desesperada, entendió que ese amor, podría ser fatal si continuaba, estaba a punto de decirle que no, cuando la esposa del rey agrego la ultima parte del favor.

"Te daré todo lo que quieras, fortuna, riqueza… y poder"

Entonces callo y su mente comenzó a divagar, en sus sueños, siempre había estado ser una de las más hermosas y bellas doncellas, una de las más ricas duquesas… y una de las más poderosas mujeres del reino… Y Desde que la condenaron a ser Bruja cuando era muy joven, todos los sueños que ella tuvo se habían estropeado.

Ahora… estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, solo… cumpliendo el único capricho de la reina de Vegetasei. Costara lo que costara. Lo iba a lograr…

La vieja frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente.

"Bien… Lo hare"

Pan entonces sonrió y miro hacia la ventana, finalmente lo lograría, Vegeta seria suyo, su amor seria correspondido… viviría feliz a costa de lo que fuera…

O quien fuera…

000

"¡No suéltenme!" Gritaba la joven tratando de soltarse, finalmente los soldados la empujaron dentro de una habitación, la habitación que Bra y Goku hubieron compartido el mes anterior.

"Lo siento Princesa, pero son ordenes del rey Vegeta" Contesto uno de los fuertes guerreros, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, Bra corrió a intentar abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, al ver que no podía, cayó de rodillas a llorar.

"¡No es justo!" decía golpeando el suelo con sus manos, parecía increíble que apenas hacia 3 horas ella y Goku gritaban de alegría al saber la nueva noticia, y que ella derramaba lagrimas de felicidad imaginándose la gran vida que llevaría junto con Goku y su hija…

"No es justo…" susurro de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y secándose las lagrimas. Miro al techo intentando pensar que Goku estaba bien, que no le harían nada y que los 9 meses pasarían rápido y sin contratiempos. Que pronto, nacería el bebe y sacarían a Goku para huir a todos lados, libres, juntos, contentos.

"¿Triste, Princesa?" Pregunto una vos detrás de ella. Bra se levanto rápidamente al ver detrás de ella al gran Vegeta, ese maldito que la había traicionado, que les había mentido e ilusionado.

"¡Nos mentiste! ¡Todo fue falso!" le reclamo, furiosa.

"Por supuesto que no… ustedes todavía pueden ser libres… si siguen mis órdenes al pie de la letra…"

"Pero… ¿Por qué tuviste que separarnos? ¿Por qué ese odio contra él?" las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de la chica.

"Por que quiero protegerte, pequeña… ese hombre puede que haya regresado a la normalidad, pero sus instintos saiyajines… NO"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"cuando Goku se volvió Kakaroto, esos meses que siguieron fueron los instintos saiyajines los que lo impulsaban a hacer las maldades que hacía, durante muchos meses lo controle así, por su lado saiyajin, pero ahora, que ha vuelto, su instinto se ha vuelto más rebelde, ahora puede estar bien, pero después se puede tornar muy peligroso si se enfurece al máximo…a tal punto de dañar a todo ser que se le cruce en su camino… incluyéndote"

Bra no entendía a que se refería con instintos saiyajines, sabía que Kakaroto era malvado por ser totalmente saiyajin, en mente y cuerpo, pero cuando Goku regreso a la normalidad entendía que la parte saiyajin se había ido junto con toda la maldad que podía haber existido en el. Pero ahora… ¿Acaso Goku seguía siendo malo? ¿Podría lastimarla a ella? ¿Y a su hija? Sería capaz de olvidar su amor y hacerles daño en algún punto de su ira, Ahora que Vegeta los alejo, ¿habría sido lo mejor?

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de su "padre" se poso en su hombro, y los negros ojos del rey saiyajin se posaron en los azules de Bra. Parecía haber compadecimiento, o lastima.

"Sé que es difícil para ti quedarte sin él, pero confía en mí, Goku ahora es muy peligroso, y no quiero que mi futuro heredero sufra daños por culpa de su irresponsable madre" la miro con cierto aire de desprecio y bajo la mirada a su vientre. "Cuando nazca y ustedes sean libres, puedes estar con Goku todo lo que quieras, pero una cosa te advierto… cuando descubras el lado peligroso de tu adorable amor, no vengas a mi buscando ayuda, porque no te la daré, ya bastante estoy haciendo con advertirte sobre los peligros que hay estando cerca del… ahora es tu elección, o estar a salvo, o arriesgar tu vida, y la de tu hija…" Y sin más, dejando a Bra totalmente confundida y tensa, camino hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír su vos.

"Te equivocas… Goku es una buena persona, Es un buen saiyajin sin maldad en su corazón, el no me haría daño…"

El entonces sonrió levemente, la miro y suspiro mientras sus ojos adquirían un destello malvado. "Ya veremos…" y se fue.

000

"¡Listo Kodak, aquí tienes a este asqueroso insecto para que puedas hacer con él lo que tú quieras!"

Goku, que había sido arrastrado desde la parte frontal del castillo hasta el calabozo sangrando profusamente por la herida que tenía en el pecho, débil y herido, fue aventado ante un enorme sujeto musculoso que al verlo rio maliciosamente y lo tomo de los cabellos levantándolo hasta su altura. Goku solo gruño de dolor.

"Así que tu eres el que ha estado poniendo de mal humor a nuestro rey… Ya veremos si puedo hacerte cambiar de idea…" De pronto, pareció que el hombre corpulento llamado Kodak cambio su expresión a una sádica y tomo con su mano libre un cuchillo de una mesita.

Goku miro lo que tramaba y frunció el ceño mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, Kodak acerco el cuchillo a su cuello mientras murmuraba. "Aquí aprenderás a respetar a los demás…" apretó la hoja afilada del arma en la garganta del saiyajin, cuando de pronto, Goku grito fuertemente "¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAA!" y una bola de energía atravesó el cuerpo del torturador matándolo al instante, soltando al saiyajin que comenzó a pelear con los guardias que se abalanzaban sobre él con lanzas y armas.

"¡HAAAAA! ¡HAAAA! … ¡HAAAA!" gritaba el saiyan lanzando fuertes bolas de poder a los soldados que al recibir la explosión morían rápidamente, lentamente Goku fue avanzando hasta la salida, cuando de pronto una explosión en su espalda hizo que cayera gritando de dolor.

Ese ataque había sido muy poderoso, ese ataque todo era de…

"Ve-Vegeta…" exclamo Goku al ver al rey de los saiyajines avanzar hacia él con una serena mirada, parecía que el alboroto que había hecho en el calabozo no le había importado y solo le hacia una visita.

"Vaya, Vaya… ¿Con que portándote mal, Eh?" al llegar hasta él se agacho para poder hablar más bajo al compañero de su hija, el cual le miro con odio.

"Nos mentiste" gruño Goku sintiendo que las quemaduras en su espalda ardían como fuego, quería ponerse de pie y luchar, quería retar a Vegeta y matarlo, al fin y al cabo, podría dar suficiente pelea como para que Bra y su hija escaparan, tal vez incluso Pan podría librarse de su prisión.

Pero Vegeta tenía otros planes.

"¿Yo?, claro que no, yo les prometí libertad, y en nueve meses la tendrán… mientras tanto, te dejo solo para que puedas pensar con tranquilidad si en realidad quieres irte…"

"¿Eh?"

"Veras Goku, ¿no te has preguntado nunca por que Bra acepto embarazarse de nuevo de ti? ¿Creíste que fue por amor?" Goku frunció el ceño en sobremanera, miro a los ojos a Vegeta, tratando de encontrar mentira en sus palabras. "Bra es muy inteligente, sabía que tu serias el salvador del mundo, OTRA VES, y no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar tenerte como pareja, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que quiere largarse de este asqueroso planeta! ¿Y luego qué? Piensas que van a seguir juntos y vivirán felices en algún lugar lejos de aquí teniendo muchos hijos y amándose mutuamente… ¡Mentira! Una vez fuera de aquí, ella te dejara por alguien mejor y desaparecerá como su amor hacia ti… ahora es una dulzura y se entrega a ti con todo el amor, pero después, estarás solo y quedaras como un completo idiota por dar la vida apostando a una chica que ni le importas y"

"¡CALLATE!" Grito Goku alargando su puño a su rostro, golpeando la mejilla del rey saiyajin que retrocedió unos pasos, para después, sonreír levemente. "¿No me crees? Solo compruébalo… ella estará más distante ahora que estas aquí, le he dicho que puede visitarte cuando quiera, ¿Vendrá?" Dicho esto, Vegeta se enderezo y camino hacia la salida, no sin antes decirle a uno de los guardias que había sobrevivido. "Denle un buen escarmiento, que no se vuelva a repetir esto…" y se fue.

**Notas Del Autor:** Si hay alguna duda, si hay alguna sugerencia, por favor díganmelo en un review por que en el próximo capítulo, aclaro TODAS sus dudas, y si quieren algún final en especial, den ideas, las tomo muy en cuenta. Chau. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Miraba la ventana, el intenso sol de Vegetasei.

Vegetasei, Antes, La Tierra.

Suspiro, miro el marco de la ventana y acaricio el borde con sus dedos. Ese enorme castillo, era antes su hogar, Corporación Capsula, tan grande y hermoso, tan vistoso y alegre, ella era feliz ahí, donde todos llegaban para verse, para platicar y reír. C.C había sido el punto para muchas reuniones con los Guerreros Z y sus esposas. Su madre, Marrón, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Tío Krilin, Tía 18, y….

Tía Milk…

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el pecho y una ráfaga de aire voló por la ventana acariciando su rostro, trago saliva mientras pensaba en la difunta esposa de Goku. ¿Estaría odiándola desde el cielo? ¿La llegaría a perdonar algún día?

"Espero que no me odie desde el cielo, yo quería mucho a mi tía Milk y adoraba como me trataba, como la hija que nunca tuvo, y yo nunca pensé que su esposo… seria el padre de mis hijos…" susurro eso ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces las palabras de Vegeta resonaron en su mente. "_Su instinto se ha vuelto más rebelde, ahora puede estar bien, pero después se puede tornar muy peligroso si se enfurece al máximo…a tal punto de dañar a todo ser que se le cruce en su camino… incluyéndote" _Y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Goku nuevamente como Kakaroto, golpeándola… Violándola…. Humillándola…

"¡No!" exclamo la joven separándose de la ventana lentamente, su cabeza empezaba a imaginarse cosas absurdas, su amado nunca le haría eso, y menos a ella, el la amaba y ella estaba segura de eso. Rápidamente desecho esas ideas horrendas de su cabeza e intento tranquilizarse. De pronto, oyó el llanto repentino de un bebe, se volvió para ir hasta su pequeña Bura, la cual había despertado y reclamaba por atención acostada en la cama.

"Tranquila nena, aquí esta mamá" susurro la heredera Brief levantando cuidadosamente el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija, la cual empezaba a dejar la leche materna por alimentos un poco mas sólidos, Bra no había tenido opción pues con ese segundo embarazo era dañino para su hija seguir mamando con otro crio en camino. Poco a poco fue arrullándola en sus brazos, aun era muy pequeña pero lucia hermosa como una verdadera princesa saiyajin. Sus enormes ojos azules clavados en los de su madre que empezó a sonreír levemente al verla. Al mismo tiempo, le recordaba tanto a Goku.

Las palabras de Vegeta volvieron…

"_Sé que es difícil para ti quedarte sin él, pero confía en mí, Goku ahora es muy peligroso, y no quiero que mi futuro heredero sufra daños por culpa de su irresponsable madre"_

Instintivamente, Bra apretó a la bebe contra su pecho, miro alrededor como queriendo encontrar una amenaza para ellas, pero no lo encontró, y bajo su mirada nuevamente al fruto de su amor, ¿amor?

"Es imposible que tu padre te haga daño, ¿verdad pequeña?" paso un dedo por la frente de Bura, en la cual caía un mechón de cabello azulado. "El te ama con todo su corazón, te adora, y no creo que sea capaz de lastimarte… Nunca"

"_pero una cosa te advierto… cuando descubras el lado peligroso de tu adorable amor, no vengas a mi buscando ayuda, porque no te la daré, ya bastante estoy haciendo con advertirte sobre los peligros que hay estando cerca de el…"_

"¡Ya basta!" alzo la vos la joven cerrando los ojos, que poco a poco, vertieron lagrimas de tristeza, Bura se había despertado por la fuerte vos de su madre y empezaba a llorar de nuevo, Bra la movió lentamente para volverla a calmar. ¿Por qué Vegeta tuvo que decirles todo eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Kakaroto? Lo único bueno que había salido de ellos fue la tierna personita que arrullaba en brazos y el enorme amor que sentía por Goku hasta ese entonces. Tenía que sacarse las mentiras de Vegeta de la cabeza, antes de que su amor se convirtiera en miedo…

De pronto oyó un ruido detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente y vio… Nada. Se supone que estaba encerrada, sola con su hija, ¿Quién mas podía estar en la habitación? Asustada, miro a los lados, ¿y si habían decidido matarla? ¿Y si todos sus planes de ser felices eran arruinados de repente? Entonces, sintió un brazo alrededor de ella apretándola fuertemente contra un cuerpo y una mano posarse sobre su boca con un pañuelo que tenía un olor a una sustancia desagradable.

Aterrada, apretó a su hija contra ella y trato de no soltarla, la oyó llorar, y lentamente empezó a tener mucho sueño, sin poder soltarse y cada vez más débil, sus piernas aflojaron y el sujeto la sostuvo hasta que soltó a su hija para dejarse entregar al sueño. Tan profundo en el que cayó.

000

"Aquí estarás mas tranquilo, insecto" Le dijo uno de los guardias antes de irse, después de tirarlo sobre el suelo de la prisión donde pasaría los próximos 9 meses encerrado. Goku cayó sin poder retenerse el mismo, sintió como su cuerpo, son múltiples cortadas y vertiendo mucha sangre a causa de la terrible tortura que había recibido minutos antes, empezaba a aflojar, como si ya no funcionara o ya no quisiera responderle, quiso colocarse en pie, pero estaba tan cansado y le dolía todo.

Sintió su propia sangre del pecho escurrirle por debajo de él y derramarse en el suelo, cerró los ojos imaginando su muerte en ese lugar. Entonces se imagino a las únicas personas que valía la pena salvar en ese momento.

"Bra…" susurro con esfuerzo, le costaba incluso articular palabras motivo de su débil y complicado estado. Pero eso no evito imaginarse el mismo, con Bra y su hija, en otro lugar lejos de allí. Como una familia viviendo en un hermoso lugar tranquilo y alejado de toda maldad y amenaza. Mientras Bra cuidaría de la pequeña Bura, el iría a conseguir alimento para todos y finalmente cenar juntos mientras rieran y bromeaban, hasta la hora de dormir, donde su pequeña le pediría que le leyera cuentos y una vez dormida, ir hasta donde Bra lo esperaba y besarla al mismo tiempo que le recordara cuanto la amaba…

Pero para eso faltaban 9 meses, y para ese entonces él no sabía si soportaría tantas torturas, si apenas en ese momento su cuerpo podía respirar… necesitaba una semilla de ermitaño, y urgentemente o si no, sentía que moría lentamente… Tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero nunca lo habían dejado tan mal. Se sentía tal vez igual a ese momento en el que murió junto con su hermano Raditz, cuando una ráfaga de energía le atravesó el pecho y todo se volvió obscuro y sintió un dolor interminable en su cuerpo que acabo por matarlo… Tal vez esta vez…

Pero sabía que en cualquier momento vendría Bra. La mujer que en tan poco tiempo, se había convertido en la mujer de la que él nunca imaginaria estar enamorado, y en ese momento, se puso a pensar.

El si quería a Milk, y mucho, llego a amarla con mucho afecto, pero como a una compañera, como madre de sus hijos y nada más. Nunca quiso más de lo que ella le daba, ni siquiera se intereso por saber si ella le amaba o no, pero vivía feliz y su afecto crecía en sí, pero nunca fue amor, y eso se notaba en el matrimonio Son.

Mientras él se mantenía jugando con Gohan o Goten, o entrenando el algún lado, ella se limitaba a pasársela sin extrañarlo y sin reclamarle su falta de atención, simplemente vivía reprochándole el hecho de que no traía dinero al hogar y el siempre se lamento por eso. Habría querido ayudar, pero era entrenar para salvar al mundo o conseguir dinero para lujos que él no usaría. Además. Cuando tenía que irse a entrenar a otro mundo o moría por combatir con algún monstruo o amenaza, el se lamentaba por sus hijos, sabía que lo extrañarían, y él a ellos, pero Milk, era otro punto, irse solo significaba más problemas y reclamos con ella. Lo sentía, pues deseaba llevarse bien con ella, pero simplemente era imposible con su carácter y más con sus ideales.

Experimento un escalofrió al recordar lo que le había contado Bra, a partir de que él se había convertido en Kakaroto. Había matado a Milk, a Gohan y Goten… a su nieta Pan. Ellos si eran parte de su mundo, de su amor, y el mismo los había matado. Recordó como lloro cuando lo supo, su tristeza no era para menos, se imaginaba el mismo, con sus propias manos, manchadas de sangre de su familia, en esos momentos ni siquiera deseaba vivir, quería morir e ir al infierno, quería lo peor para el mismo, no se merecía la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, pero entonces llego Bra.

Esa chica presumida e hija de papi que veía cada vez que iba a Corporación Capsula a visitar a Bulma, la pequeña que siempre lo miraba despreciante y con un aire de egocentrismo, que era muy popular y cotizada. Que siempre tenía un evento al que ir, que siempre tenía algo nuevo que usar. Que siempre andaba con Pan. Ella, la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria, ahora era su mujer, la madre de su única hija y pronto, de un engendro que tendrían que entregar al maldito de Vegeta, pero que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar un hijo, a cambio de la libertad de ellos mismos.

Y aun que extrañara a los demás, ella ahora estaba con él, y se limitaría a hacerla feliz. Ella era la única que quedaba. Gracias a Kahiosama que la tenía a ella. Y que Jamás lo traicionaría…

"_¿__no te has preguntado nunca por que Bra acepto embarazarse de nuevo de ti? ¿Creíste que fue por amor?"_

Goku borro su sonrisa al oír en su propia mente las palabras de Vegeta, y bajo la mirada al suelo mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en su costado, tenía que soportarlo, por Bra, por su amor. No debía creer las palabras de Vegeta, el solo intentaba separarlos, y sus palabras no tenían verdad… él lo sabia… Goku estaba seguro…

Ahora se concentraría en salvarlas, en tratar de sacarlas de aquí para poder largarse y vivir felices…

_"Bra es muy inteligente, sabía que tu serias el salvador del mundo, OTRA VES, y no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar tenerte como pareja, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que quiere largarse de este asqueroso planeta!"_

"No… No… No… Bra nunca me haría eso, ella me… me ama… estoy seguro… aquella noche que se entrego a mi voluntariamente… parecía tan… dispuesta…"

Goku pronunciaba las palabras con lentesa, asimilando lo que el mismo decía, como un látigo, la vos de Vegeta inundo sus pensamientos…

"_Piensas que van a seguir juntos y vivirán felices en algún lugar lejos de aquí teniendo muchos hijos y amándose mutuamente… ¡Mentira! Una vez fuera de aquí, ella te dejara por alguien mejor y desaparecerá… como su amor hacia ti…__"_

"Ella siempre me ha apoyado, ha sido tan buena conmigo, me ha impulsado en los momentos más difíciles, ya no es la niña mimada de Vegeta… ella ha sufrido tanto, y le debo lo que ha hecho por mi… porque me quiere…" Se repetía Goku en su cabeza, se sentía mareado, quería pensar por sí solo, sintió otro fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba, quería creer lo que decía él, quería que lo que Vegeta decía, fuera mentira…

"_ahora es una dulzura y se entrega a ti con todo el amor, pero después, estarás solo y quedaras como un completo idiota por dar la vida apostando a una chica que ni le importas"_

"No… ella no me haría eso… No… Bra… Ven a mí… Bra... Dime que es mentira… ¡BRA!" Grito fuertemente antes de derrumbarse por el debilitamiento, y quedar inconsciente sobre el suelo, lleno de sangre y dolor, hasta que volvió a despertar poco después, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Por qué Vegeta había dicho todo aquello? Y si era cierto… ¿Bra realmente lo estaba utilizando?"

Todo eso rondaba por su mente antes de que dos guardias entraran y lo arrastraran hasta la sala de tortura, donde le dieron, otra buena dosis de sangre y heridas…

_CONTINUARA._


	16. Chapter 16

La chica abrió los ojos levemente, parecía que se había quedado dormida, parpadeo un par de veces y miro al techo, todo parecía normal, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, en el castillo… y con su bebe.

"¿Bura?..." Llamo a su pequeña, se levanto alarmada al no oír nada, tentó alrededor, estaba un poco obscuro todo, no vio nada, ¿Dónde estaba su bebe? Se coloco en pie y empezó a llamarla. "¡Bura! ¡Bura! ¿Dónde estás?" Entonces recordó, que alguien la había sujetado por detrás y ella había caído en un sueño profundo. ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si se la llevaron lejos?... Completamente asustada, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "¡¿Dónde estás bebe?" Grito fuertemente mientras tirada la sabana de su cama, abría el armario y aventaba la ropa, iba al baño y revisaba por todas partes. No estaba, había desaparecido… Se la habían robado, la habrían matado o encerrado, su pobre bebe…

Entonces escucho un ruido.

"Tranquila Princesa, tu hija está bien…"

Bra se volvió bruscamente para ver delante de ella el rostro de un hombre un poco más alto que ella, de músculos prominentes y piel obscura. Sus ojos negros le miraban desde la obscuridad totalmente serios.

"¿Tú tienes a mi hija? ¡Por favor no le hagas daño!"

"Shhh… No le hare daño, está aquí conmigo, en mis brazos…"Dijo el sujeto, adelantándose hasta la luz para que ella pudiera ver a la bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Bra al verla corrió hasta él y tomo a la bebe para mecerla y abrazarla.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Bra después de haberse calmado, al parecer el sujeto no era malo, pues si no le hubiera hecho algo a la pequeña o a ella.

"Me llamo Ubb, soy de la tribu india del sur, pertenecía al Planeta Tierra, y desde que vinieron los saiyajin a conquistarnos he luchado contra ellos, por que se que hay una esperanza de salvarnos…" Respondió el chico tranquilamente sentándose sobre un pequeño mueble que había cerca, Bra lo miro de arriba abajo, tenía muchas cicatrices, llevaba un Gi de batalla y parecía muy fuerte, por alguna razón, le parecía conocido.

"Dices que hay una esperanza para salvarnos, no creo que tu solo puedas contra los saiyajin si es que piensas luchar… ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Matar al Rey…"

Bra abrió mucho los ojos, planeaban matar a Vegeta, pero el rey saiyajin era muchísimo más poderoso que Ubb, ella podía verlo, y aun así ese chico parecía muy confiado cuando decía que lo mataría. Ella sintió curiosidad.

"Y dime, Ubb… ¿cómo piensas matarlo? Porque si no te has dado cuenta, el rey Vegeta es el saiyajin más poderoso del planeta…" _Aparte de Goku. _Pensó Bra, pero era imposible tener esperanza en el, pues estaba encarcelado.

"Te equivocas, hay un saiyajin de entre todos que es bueno, que vivió en el Planeta Tierra como un humano y era bueno y generoso, tenia esposa e hijos y era el ser más poderoso del universo… Se llamaba Goku"

Bra quedo estupefacta, y miro a Ubb poniéndose Pálida, ¡¿El conocía a Goku, Como se había enterado del?... Ubb al ver su reacción se coloco en pie alarmado.

"¿Qué pasa, porque pones esa cara?"

"Goku…"susurro la joven mirándole todavía sin poder creerlo. El entonces le miro curioso.

"¿Acaso conoces a Goku?... ¿Sabes donde esta?"

La joven inconscientemente asintió, parecía casi imposible de creer, ese chico planeaba salvar al mundo con Goku, ¡Con su Goku! Ubb al ver que afirmaba con la cabeza, emocionado se acerco y la tomo de los brazos, empezó a moverla.

"¡Dime donde esta!... Llevo años buscándolo, ¡El es el único que puede liberarnos de estos malditos saiyajines!"

Bra no sabía que decir, miro al sujeto de piel obscura, el cual parecía más que emocionado, al parecer si era cierto que llevaba buscándolo mucho tiempo, tal vez Ubb podría ayudarlos a ella y a Goku a huir… Tal vez…

0 0 0

"Vegeta, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Pan desde la cama al oír la puerta cerrase de un portazo y ver a su esposo ir directamente hacia ella quitándose la armadura.

"Cállate y desnúdate" Ordeno fríamente el quitándose el bóxer por ultimo antes de subir a la cama, la chica no se había logrado quitar ni siquiera la bata cuando él se la rompió seguido del sostén y sus bragas, para después comenzar a tocarla y besarla tan arrebatadamente que Pan intento parar, pero Vegeta no le dejo y casi forzándola le abrió las piernas.

"¡Espera Vegeta! ¿Por qué te portas así?" Decía Pan entre sollozos, visiblemente enojada. Esos arranques de Vegeta eran cada vez más frecuentes, el hecho de ignorarla muchos días y después de repente, venir sin avisar y casi violarla hasta dejarse satisfecho, justo eso estaba por hacer en ese momento.

Pero esta vez ella no lo permitiría.

Antes de que él pudiera introducir su miembro, la joven soltó una muñeca y apretó el puño para darle un golpe en la mandíbula, que hizo que Vegeta se hiciera para atrás visiblemente aturdido mientras ella se tapaba con una sabana y se retiraba de la cama.

"¡No permitiré que me trates así Vegeta! Por favor cálmate, podemos hacerlo con calma…"

Vegeta le vio desde la cama, visiblemente furioso e impotente, aun desnudo, se levanto y fue rápidamente a ella.

"Maldita Puta, a mi no me vuelves a tratar así…"

Y dicho esto, sin que Pan se diera cuenta, ya tenía una mano lista y la abofeteo con tal fuerza que la tiro e hizo que Pan casi quedara inconsciente de la fuerza del golpe.

"Ve-Vegeta… ¿Por qué...Me haces esto?" Sollozo la joven intentando levantarse, pero no podía, parecía que el golpe la había dejado algo desequilibrada. El se dio media vuelta y se alejo para recoger su ropa y empezar a ponérsela mientras decía.

"Al parecer ya no me sirves ni para poder saciar mis necesidades, ahora que ya no me sirves para nada tendré que mandarte a volar… Tal vez seas buena prostituta, tengo que admitir que tienes un cuerpo deseable…" Decía él mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¡No Vegeta! Yo te amo, puedo entregarme a ti cuando tu lo desees, ¡No me rechaces por favor!" Rogo la joven aumentando sus sollozos, al parecer sentía que la vida se le iba en sus palabras.

Vegeta rio y sin hacerle el menor caso empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, ya se había terminado de vestir e iba a continuar con su trabajo de Rey, esa hembra ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, y lo mejor era desecharla, así podía conseguirse a una joven hermosa y apetitosa, las cuales habían muchas.

"¡Vegeta!" Grito Pan antes de que el cerrara la puerta detrás de ella para irse, la chica entonces logro pararse, algo tambaleante y estiro una mano hacia la puerta, deseando que Vegeta regresara para que la amara, o fingiera hacerlo… pero ya no sabía la menor esperanza, ella se había comportado como una estúpida al rechazarlo y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias.

"¡Que idiota fui!" Gritaba profundamente dolida, pateo con fuerza la cama y se hecho a llorar en ella. "¡El es mío! ¡ES MIO!" entre gritos, dolor y llanto la joven nieta de Goku se quedo en la habitación, deseando morir, deseando a Vegeta.

0 0 0

"¡Goku!" Susurraba alguien en las sombras, Goku lentamente se incorporo, estaba débil, pero no tanto como para no moverse, por suerte las torturas habían parado después de algunos días, ahora atentaba vivir con la poca comida echada a perder que le daban una vez al día.

Miro a través de las rejas, entrecerró los ojos cuando logro divisar una figura…

"¡Goku, Mi amor!" Exclamo Bra intentando no llorar, lo veía en la esquina de la celda, mirándola con confusión, de pronto, el la reconoció, y al saber que era ella, se coloco en pie rápidamente y fue hasta ella para tocarla atraves de las rejas.

"¡Bra!" Exclamo casi delirantemente, había deseado tato verla de nuevo, tocarla, oler su aroma. La chica rompió a llorar cuando lo vio más cerca, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y se veía débil y triste. La chica se pego a las barras de la celda, deseando abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien.

El la tomo de las ropas y también se pego a las barras, quedaron tan cerca que las barras parecían no existir, ella acomodo su rostro entre ellas mientras él la tocaba con sus labios, besándola casi desesperadamente. Bra sollozo y el pudo sentir el sabor salado de sus lagrimas en la boca.

"Goku… que te han hecho…" Susurro la joven mirándolo a los ojos. El la cayó de nuevo con otro beso, y ella correspondió igualmente, parecía que los labios del otro eran tan necesarios como el oxigeno mismo y parecieron nunca querer separarse hasta que finalmente la necesidad de respirar los hizo hacer una pausa. Fue entonces cuando Goku pregunto sobre su hija.

"Ella está bien… Creo que extraña que su papá la cargue por las noches…"

Goku sonrió levemente, y entonces Bra vio con un escalofrió, como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. "Las necesito tanto Bra…"

La joven Brief asintió, "Y nosotras a ti también…" Entonces recordó a que era lo que había venido, si deseaba verlo y quería sacarlo de ahí, pero había encontrado a Ubb, y al parecer, ese sujeto era la solución a todos sus problemas.

"Goku… Tengo a alguien que creo que nos puede ayudar a sacarte de aquí…"

El saiyajin alzo la vista de la joven, para posarla en la figura que apareció detrás de ella, y que al parecer cuando lo vio, pudo comprobar quien era.

"Ubb…" Exclamo totalmente estupefacto, pero a la vez feliz. "¡Estás vivo!" 

"Maestro…"Sonrió Ubb mientras se inclinaba ante él, en tiempos anteriores, Goku había sido su maestro de entrenamiento para convertirse en el guerrero que ahora era. Sin sus enseñanzas, el jamás habría sobrevivido ni peleado con tantos saiyajines y aun seguir vivo.

"Como… Cómo pudiste… ¿Sobrevivir?" Pegunto totalmente desconcertado, pensaba que todos sus amigos estaban muertos, pero veía que por lo menos uno había logrado sobrevivir, y gracias a su gran poder.

Entonces entendió.

"Gracias a tus enseñanzas maestro, he peleado con muchos saiyajines y ninguno ha igualado mi poder, gracias a Kahiosama que te he encontrado, pensaba que podíamos unir fuerzas…"

"No tienes que decir mas, Ubb…" Sonrió Goku mientras miraba a Bra con amor y luego a él. "Todo sea por salir de aquí…"

_Continuara._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas Del Autor: **Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo en otro capítulo de mi fanfic. He estado muy ocupado todos estos meses y he tenido mis razones, pero finalmente he regresado decidido para terminar mi fanfic. Ya tengo idealizado el final. Solo falta llegar a él. Disfruten del capítulo.

Kakaroto.

"Entonces… ¿Estarías 100% dispuesto a seguir con este plan?" La vos de Goku resonaba por la celda obscura y sucia del calabozo. Miro a los ojos del sujeto de piel negra, que seriamente asintió. La joven que se hallaba junto a él le observaba silenciosa.

"¡No, yo no estoy de acuerdo! ¿Qué pasa… si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasara contigo?" Bra tomo la mano de Goku y le estrecho con la suya. "No quiero perderte…" Repentinamente, sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. En esos momentos lo que quería era mostrarse fuerte para él. No débil y frágil como siempre había sido.

"Lo más importante, es que tu y mi hija estén bien, yo sé cuidarme solo Princesa, No debes de preocuparte" Dijo el saiyajin con una de sus animadas sonrisas. Tratando de tranquilizarla pasó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, besándole la mejilla. "Nunca las abandonaría, eso deberías de saberlo ya…" le susurro al oído. Bra asintió sonriéndole más calmada y dejo recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre.

"Solo hay algo que no me queda claro con el plan, Goku… ¿Qué pasara con Pan?" Era Ubb que trataba de analizar todos los aspectos posibles que pudieran resultar mal a la hora de ponerse en acción.

"¿Pan?... No Ubb, esa chica que tiene el cuerpo de mi nieta ya no es Pan, es una saiyajin que se ha obsesionado por el amor de Vegeta y que estaría dispuesta a Traicionarnos si fuera necesario…"

"No Goku… Yo se que queda algo de mi mejor amiga en ella, la conozco, conozco lo que está sintiendo, yo también haría lo mismo por ti, por que el amor es así…" Al decir eso, Goku no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su interior. Clavo sus ojos en ella, decía la verdad. Tal vez si Bra pudiera hablar con Pan.

"Déjame intentarlo… Por favor" Pidió Bra. El saiyajin miro a Ubb quien les miraba sin articular palabra, como siempre, pensando. Pensando.

"Tenemos 2 días antes de que el plan se lleve a cabo, ¿podrás lograrlo en ese tiempo?" La joven Brief asintió con una sonrisa decidida. Goku entonces le tomo de los hombros. "Bra, prométeme que en ese tiempo no pondrás en riesgo ni tu vida ni la de nuestra hija, ¿está claro?"

"¿Y si eso involucra tu vida?" Respondió la joven frunciendo el ceño. Estaba dispuesta a proteger la vida de su posesión mas preciada, Bura, su pequeña. Pero también defendería a capa y espada la vida de Goku aunque fuera arriesgando la suya propia. No se imaginaba una vida sin su amor. Sin él.

"Mi vida no vale ahora. Si tiene que decidir, no lo pienses, sálvense ustedes. ¿Has entendido?" El parecía cada vez más tenso, imaginándose a Bra perdiendo la vida por culpa del, el mero hecho de imaginarlo hacia que su ki se elevara.

"¡Tu vida vale todo para mí! No voy a dejarte morir Goku… Aun que eso signifique quedarme aquí para el resto de mi vida…"

"¡No digas eso! Bra, comprende, es la vida de ustedes la que me importa, no quiero que te quedes… POR NINGUN MOTIVO…"

"¿Ni siquiera por ti?" La hija de Vegeta empezaba ya a derramar lagrimas mientras bajaba el rostro para ocultarlas. El hombre de cabellos alborotados la abrazo rápidamente, estrechándola contra su pecho. El hacia un enorme esfuerzo por contener su llanto, pero la entendía. Eso era el amor. Ese era el riesgo de amar.

"No te preocupes Goku…" Era Ubb que tras mantenerse callado, finalmente se decidió a hablar. "Yo me ocupare de que ellas lleguen sanas y salvas… Lo prometo"

El saiyajin asintió mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica, quien se mantenía abrazada a él como si le necesitara tanto, y en realidad así era.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

La vos de un guardia les interrumpió, y antes de que Ubb pudiera reaccionar y esconderse, el guardia ya estaba detrás del apuntándole con un arma.

"Hemos venido a la visita que me corresponde" Contesto rápidamente Bra ya de pie y sin rastro de llanto en sus ojos. El guardia frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Ubb.

"¿y Quién es este condenado negro?"

"Soy sirviente de la princesa, se me ha asignado el cargo de protegerla y vigilarla mientras visita a Sir Kakaroto"

"Bueno, es hora de que te largues, porque la princesa ya se va. Vamos salgan…" sin dejar de apuntarles con el arma, Ubb se dispuso a salir tranquilamente y aprovechando para mirar a Goku y en sus ojos decirse un "Nos vemos pronto…" víctimas de la complicidad. Bra se volvió al padre de su hija y le abrazo de nuevo. El la estrecho con fuerza y le tomo de la barbilla para besarla con ternura. "Cuida a mi princesita" Le dijo rápidamente antes de que Bra saliera de la celda y fuera escoltada a la salida. La chica se disponía a irse cuando el guardia le retuvo.

"No tan rápido Princesa, tengo que informarle de esto al rey Vegeta. Seguro no le gustara el haberle encontrado aquí" Dijo con una sonrisa maligna y el tomo del brazo fuertemente para casi jalarla hacia el despacho del rey.

Bra no pudo objetar nada pues despertaría mas sospechas aun, y cuando entro en la habitación del rey, vio a Vegeta tomando una copa de alguna sustancia. Se volvió hacia ella con mirada serena. El guardia se arrodillo ante él.

"Gran rey Vegeta. He venido a informarle sobre mi hallazgo, temo que he encontrado a la Princesa Bra en la celda del traidor Kakaroto. Creo que iba sin autorización, Majestad"

"Bien, hablare con ella, ahora lárgate…"

El guardián asintió respetuosamente y se fue por donde vino. Bra quedo en pie delante de su padre. Quien al verla frunció el ceño y se coloco en pie. Empezó a acercarse a ella con la copa en su mano.

"Y dime, Querida hija, ¿Qué andabas haciendo con el traidor?"

"¿Por qué le dices traidor? ¡El único traidor que veo eres tú!"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Vegeta deteniéndose y mirándola seriamente.

"Nos engañaste, me embarace para buscar libertad y encerraste a Goku a cambio. Eso no es tener palabra de saiyajin"

Se disponía a decir más, pero la mano de Vegeta en su cuello la hizo empezar a quejarse. El agarre del rey era muy fuerte.

"¿No tengo palabra saiyajin?... Yo solo había dicho, si bien no recuerdo, que tendrían su libertad cuando me dieran un heredero, mira a mi alrededor… ¿Ves algún heredero?"

"El… El… He-Heredero esta… es-está en… Mi… Vi-vientre…" Pronunciaba con fuerza Bra mientras trataba de liberarse del ahorco de su padre. Quien la soltó riendo sínicamente. La chica cayó tosiendo un poco, pero rápidamente se coloco en pie, sin dejar de mirarle con odio.

"Bueno, técnicamente eso no es un heredero… lo será cuando nazca dentro de 9 meses… mientras tanto, todavía no has cumplido tu palabra"

"Habíamos quedado en un trato, lo tienes que respetar o si no…"

"¿O si no que?... "se acerco a ella amenazadoramente, y le apunto con el dedo. "¿O si no me mataras? ¿Escaparas?..." entonces pareció que entendía. "¿por eso fuiste a ver al idiota de Goku? ¿Para planear algún escape?..."

Bra le miro nerviosa, pero se contuvo e intento moderar su actitud, se puso serena raídamente y contesto con normalidad. "Claro que no, se lo maldito que eres y que nos matarías si hiciéramos eso…."

"No amor, no solo los mataría… antes, los torturaría, a ti dejándote a merced de los más bajos y brutos saiyajines de tercera clase como prostituta y a Goku le torturaría por el resto de su miserable vida y por ultimo. A tu adorada bebe, a mi nieta Bura, yo mismo la haría mi esclava sexual una vez que menstrué por primera vez y me dedicaría a hacerla sufrir cada noche por toda su vida hasta que muera de dolor y de tristeza…. ¿Kapizzi?"

La joven Brief le escuchaba con horror y por un momento pareció desistir totalmente del plan, pero algo en su interior le impulso a confiar en Goku, el no permitiría que les pasara nada. Él lo había prometido. Ellas serias libres, junto con Goku y Ubb y Pan…. Se limpio las lágrimas y se coloco en pie.

"¿Puedo retirarme?"

Vegeta negó. Y estiro la mano con su copa .Ofreciéndosela a Bra.

"Vamos Princesa, relájate. Sabemos que eso no pasara, porque ustedes se quedaran conmigo todo el tiempo que puedan. Ahora, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor…"

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Bra pensando en que en realidad si necesitaba algo que la relajara, pero si Vegeta se lo ofrecía, es porque era algo malo. Tal vez.

"Es algo de alcohol combinado con una extraña sustancia de un planeta que contenía este liquido tan adictivo… Vamos, te encantara"

"No…" Dijo rápidamente la joven retrocediendo. "Es… Es malo para el bebe que viene en camino" Dijo tocándose el vientre, que aun estaba plano, pero pronto se le notaria mucho la hinchazón. Vegeta sonrió y se volteo mientras acababa todo el contenido de la copa de un tiro. La joven aprovecho para volverse en si misma e irse de ahí. Camino hasta su habitación ella sola sin voltear a ver a nadie mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. Siempre con esa mirada seria y fría.

Hasta que llego a su cuarto, cerró con llave. Miro la cama. Y de pronto, se dejo caer en ella mientras lagrimas la atacaban llenas de angustia y desesperación. ¿Cuándo? Se preguntaba ella entre sollozos desesperados, abrazando su almohada. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que pudieran ser felices por fin?... Eso lo sabría en 2 días.

2 DIAS.

Continuara.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por los Reviews. (Dragón Ball No me pertenece)

_-¡Me duele mucho!-Gritaba Bra mientras se aferraba fuertemente a los barrotes de la camilla en donde se encontraba, veía al Rey Vegeta en la esquina de la habitación viéndola con satisfacción en su rostro, pronto nacería su preciado varón._

_-¡Princesa Bra! Es hora de Pujar, a las tres…1, 2, ¡Puje!-_

_-Ah!- Bra lanzo un fuerte grito al aire, sentía un sudor frio en la frente y bastantes escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal, el dolor era insoportable, tal vez no resistiría tanto._

_-¡Muy bien, veo la cabeza! Puje de nuevo, Puje de nuevo-_

_Apretó los dientes sintiendo el cansando apoderarse de ella, parecían que las fuerzas se le habían acabado, cerró los ojos lentamente, oía a la partera decirle cosas, pero Bra ya no podía. _

_De pronto una mano toco la suya y escucho la vos del hombre que más quería. _

_-¡Bra, no debes de rendirte!- _

_Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a su Goku sonriéndole, la chica pareció tener fuerzas suficientes durante un instante mientras la alegría de verlo a él la embargaba, comenzó a pujar de nuevo. En tal solo unos instantes se oyó el llanto de un bebe._

_-¡Es un varón!-_

_Bra entonces pudo descansar, pero antes quería ver a su hijo, su pequeño. Goku también estaba emocionado, ambos querían estrechar a su nuevo bebe en brazos. Sin embargo, la partera sostuvo al bebe entre sus brazos y en vez de dárselo a Bra para que lo amamantara, fue hasta Vegeta, quien tomo al bebe entre sus fuertes brazos._

_-¡Este bebe es mío! ¡Finalmente tengo un heredero!-Exclamo Vegeta dichoso, mientras miraba con maldad a la infeliz pareja que observaba como su hijo se alejaba en brazos de aquel malvado ser._

_-¡No, mi bebe, Goku detenlo!- Grito Bra, pero al voltear a ver a su pareja, vio como Goku estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, el estaba muerto._

_-¡No, GOKU!- Bra corrió hasta el, dejándose caer de rodillas para levantarlo, no habían signos vitales, estaba muerto._

_De pronto, todo desapareció. Bra ahora se encontraba en un pasillo obscuro, solitario, no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba a punto de correr cuando de pronto oyó un grito desgarrador. La chica se asusto y pudo ver que ese grito venia de una habitación con puerta roja y una ventana en medio._

_Se asomo por la ventana y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. _

_Era un pequeño, un niño de 6 años, el cual Bra pudo ver rápidamente que se parecía en gran cantidad a Goku, a excepción de una piel más blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban en su rostro. El niño vestía un traje de combate, pero se podían ver notables manchas de sangre en el. Además de que parecía muy enojado._

_Entonces apareció Vegeta por detrás, tomo al niño de un brazo y lo hizo voltear hacia él, entonces le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que el pequeño cayera al suelo salpicando sangre en las paredes. Bra se tapo la boca con una mano, horrorizada. Pobre niño. Tenía cierta certeza de saber quién era el pequeño, y le dolía mucho ver cómo era tratado._

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sirves para nada!- Le gritaba el Rey de los Saiyajin al niño, quien se limitaba a pararse de nuevo y bajar la mirada. Vegeta se aproximo de nuevo y le incrusto una patada en el estomago, que hizo que el niño gritara de dolor y cayera de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo sangre._

"_¡Oh no! ¿Por qué tuve que regalar a mi hijo? ¡¿Por qué lo trata a si?" Pensaba Bra mientras intentaba abrir la puerta inútilmente, mientras veía como Vegeta ponía un pie en la cabeza del pequeño y empezaba a aplastarlo contra el suelo, El niño comenzó a gritar del dolor, mientras lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules. Se parecía tanto a Goku…_

_-¡No! ¡DEJALO!- Grito Bra golpeando la puerta desesperada, pero sabia la verdad, era muy tarde, No podía salvarlo…_

-¡Bra despierta!-

La joven de cabellos azules abrió los ojos y se coloco en pie rápidamente. Mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Decía, mientras divisaba a Pan, que la había despertado de un mal sueño.

-¡Tranquila! Fue solo una pesadilla…-La calmo Pan mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro. –Despertaras a tu hija…-

Bra entonces vio que estaba en la habitación donde antes Vegeta la había dejado encerrada, recordó que Goku estaba en el calabozo encerrado y ella estaba embarazada. Miro hacia la cuna que había alado de la cama, ahí estaba su hija durmiendo.

-He tenido un mal sueño, Pan-Dijo, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-Ya paso, Ya paso… Te vine a ver porque quiero que te distraigas un poco, ¿sí? Mira, te he traído esto, ¿recuerdas?- Mostro una pequeña cajita rosa que le dio a Bra, la joven de cabellos azules la abrió y encontró galletas con chispas de chocolate. Sus favoritas.

Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Goku…

"_Esa chica que tiene el cuerpo de mi nieta ya no es Pan, es una Saiyajin que se ha obsesionado por el amor de Vegeta y que estaría dispuesta a Traicionarnos si fuera necesario…"_

Miro a Pan que estaba en ese momento delante de ella, no parecía una chica mala, e incluso le había traído galletas. Recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando ellas juntas jugaban a las muñecas, cuando tuvieron su primer novio, cuando se contaron cómo fue su primer beso, las pijamadas…

"Yo creo que todavía queda algo de bondad en Pan, Tal vez la pobre ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí como yo, y ella ha sufrido mucho también. Se merece una nueva oportunidad…" Pensó Bra.

-¡Muchas gracias por las galletas, Pan, seguramente están deliciosas!-Dijo Bra mientras agarraba una galleta y le daba una enorme mordida.

-¿Están ricas, verdad?- Pregunto Pan mientras caminaba hacia la cuna de la pequeña Bura, la hija de Bra y Goku.

-Les siento un sabor un poco…-Entonces, Bra sintió que no podía hablar, un fuerte dolor comenzó a quemarle las entrañas, vio como la galleta que estaba comiendo se volvía negra, la chica comenzó a toser, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Pan!... ¡Pan!-gritaba débilmente, sintiendo que se debilitaba cada vez más, ladeo la cabeza y vio como la mujer de Vegeta tomaba a la bebe de su cuna y la arrullaba entre sus brazos.

"¡No, mi bebe!" Pensaba Bra que empezaba a temblar y a nublarse su vista.

-Lo siento mucho, de veras lo siento, Bra… Pero es necesario esto para que Vegeta y yo seamos felices, ¿sí? Aun que tenga que matarte…-Y dicho esto, Pan salió con la bebe rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta.

La Princesa estaba tirada en el suelo, sabía que pronto llegaría su muerte, pero no podía hablar, no podía gritar, no se podía mover, estaba muy débil y sus entrañas estaban quemándose por dentro. Cerró los ojos. Ese sería el fin de sus días y nunca jamás podría ver de nuevo la libertad ante sus ojos.

_Continuara._

**Notas del Autor: **Recomiéndenme un buen desenlace para la historia en sus Reviews. Entre más opiniones, consejos, dudas o reclamos. Son bien aceptados.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas del Autor: ¡**Gracias por esperar tanto! Como podrán ver algunos, he actualizado la mayoría de mis fanfics, Tantos y en tanto tiempo, Si es necesario, les recomendaría volver a leer el anterior, solo para mantenerse al corriente y refrescarse la memoria

Que disfruten la lectura.

….

-¡Mi bebe!-Grito Bra despertándose de Golpe, instintivamente sus ojos comenzaron a buscar la cosa en ese momento que mas importante era para ella encontrar. Su Hija.

-¡Princesa, me alegra tanto que despertara!-

Era Ubb, que había pasado toda la noche cuidándola y monitoreando su grave estado.

-¡Mi hija! ¿Dónde está? ¡Pan me dio alguna especie de veneno…!- De pronto, su atención se volcó a otra cosa. Llevo sus dos manos a su vientre, estaba plano, no sentía nada ahí… No había nada.

-Efectivamente, Pan te dio Obtracio, una sustancia casi mortal, por suerte llegue a tiempo para poder limpiar la sustancia de tu cuerpo… desgraciadamente el veneno se concentro en lo único que no pudimos salvar…-

Su mano se poso en la de Bra. La joven le miro con lágrimas en los ojos, no dijo nada, no exploto en llanto, simplemente bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y no dijo más. El "escondite" en el que estaba en ese momento contenía a muchas chicas y uno que otro hombre, los cuales al ver el profundo dolor que denotaba la princesa, no pudieron más que callarse y entender, tratar de aparentar, que entendían lo que sufría una madre al perder a su más grande tesoro en la vida.

_¿Por qué tienes que matar a un ser indefenso? ¿Por qué concentras tu ira en una personita que ni siquiera sintió lo que es vivir, lo que es respirar? solo sintió el odio, el veneno de una persona mala, sin corazón, sin sentimientos. En mi bebe que jamás lloro, jamás respiro, nunca pudo recibir un abrazo ni escuchar mi vos en su oído, nadie pudo acallar su canto con dulces canciones, no pudo experimentar lo que es reír, jamás sintió el calor dulce de una madre. Solo el frio dolor del toxico que quemaba su débil y semi formado cuerpo en mi vientre. Mi dulce bebe, espero Kahiosama pueda cogerte en sus brazos y darte el amor que solo muerta podre darte en el cielo…_

_Cuida de él. Aun que se, que nadie lo cuidara como yo lo hubiera cuidado. _

000

-¡Maldita mocosa! Cállate de una buena ves- Gritaba Pan paseándose de un lado a otro con notable enojo, toda la noche se la había pasado cuidando a esa chiquilla que no dejaba de llorar sobre la cama.

-No veo la hora de poder lanzarte a los perros, mientras miro como tu dulce y linda madre llora de dolor, ¡Por que nadie podrá robarme la atención de MI VEGETA!-

Se acerco a la bebe, su sonrisa era maquiavélica.

-Ya me encargue de ese engendro que esperaba tu estúpida madre, tu hermanito ya no existe… Ahora es tiempo de hacer sufrir un poco a tu padre, ¿no crees?-

Tomo con brusquedad a la cría que comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al sentir las rudas manos apretarla, Se la llevo a donde planeaba, utilizarla para causar sufrimiento al que la traiciono. Todos pagarían por traicionar a Pan. Uno por uno caerían sobre el dolor de la venganza…

000

Sintió el ardor de la lagrima pasar por sus heridas abiertas, la saladez de la gota hacia agonizar la piel afectada sobre el cuerpo musculoso del saiyajin, mientras arrodillado, Taladraba su mente para poder encontrar una manera rápida de huir de esa cárcel. Sabía que era fuerte, pero aun con su máxima fuerza no podría con toda la flota saiyajin del rey Vegeta en esos momentos, y mucho menos cansado y lastimado por las torturas frecuentes que le proporcionaban cortesía de los guardias del Rey.

-Buaaaaaaaa! Buaaaaaaaa!-

El llanto de su pequeña era inconfundible en ese horrible lugar.

Se levanto tan rápido com pudo y sin darse cuenta estaba contra los barrotes de su celda intentando ver sobre la obscuridad. Miro una figura femenina aproximarse, no fue hasta menos de un metro de distancia que logro divisar a Pan junto con un guardia que sostenía una vela que les permitía ver.

-¡Bura! ¡Mi hermosa hija!- Se emociono tanto al verla, que repentinamente sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. -¡Gracias por traerla Pan!-

Alargo las manos desde detrás de los barrotes para tocar los cabellitos negros de la chiquilla que al oír la vos de su padre se había calmado ya. Repentinamente, el guardia intercepto con un cable de electricidad que le quemo la piel al saiyajin en sobremanera.

Grito retorciéndose sobre el suelo durante un par de segundos, apretó los dientes y los miro.

-¡Maldito! ¿Por qué lo haces? –

-Te equivocas Goku… No te he traído a tu hija para que la acaricies y la veas, si no para informarte lo que planeo hacer con ella….-Sonrió de nuevo, malvadamente, el saiyajin no podía creer lo que veía. Esa mujer no era su nieta, era un monstruo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hija!-Grito con ira agarrando con suma fuerza los barrotes, retorciéndolos fácilmente. -¿Dónde está Bra? ¡Que le has hecho!-

Pan retrocedió, el guardia volvió a electrocutar al saiyan que cayó de rodillas apretando los dientes. Al levantar la vista, miraba con odio a la pelinegra.

-¡No me veas así! Fue ella, ¡ESA MALDITA! Quiere robarme a Vegeta, quiere quitármelo con ese bebe que crece en su vientre y que será heredero… ¡Pero ya no podrá! ¡Yo los mate!-

Goku escuchaba sin poder creerlo, estaba en shock.

-¡Se lo que piensas! ¡Y planeo hacer lo mismo con tu adorable hija! Solo espera a que estés delante de Vegeta… Volverá a ser el mismo conmigo, ¡Me amara, lo tendré solo para mí!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Las barras de la cárcel se rompieron, el guardia grito pidiendo ayuda mientras le quemaba con su máxima intensidad la piel. Goku al sentir la dolorosa punzada, tomo el arma del guardia y la aventó lejos al igual que este.

-¡LAS MATASTE!-Le grito mientras lagrimas de odio y dolor surcaban su rostro. Pan de pronto cambio su sonrisa malvada a terror puro. Al ver a Goku tan furioso, sintió por un momento la muerte pisarle los talones…

-¡Fuego!-

-¡AAAAAAAAGRRRRR!- grito el saiyajin tirándose al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor al sentir los ganchos sobre su carne electrocutar su cuerpo con una gran intensidad. Pan aprovecho para salir apresuradamente de ahí con la chillante bebe.

_¡Nadie me quitara a Vegeta! ¡Nadie me quitara a Vegeta! ¡NADIE!_

000

-¿lista?-

Bra miro a Ubb recargado en el marco de la compuerta. El vestía una armadura vieja, usada, gastada. Había desempeñado tantas batallas por conseguir la libertad de Vegetasei, la tierra, su hogar.

Y esa noche seria la batalla definitiva.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Puedes quedarte si quieres….-

-No… Iré contigo, Se que mi hija sigue viva, ¡Puedo sentirlo!-Dijo la joven llevando una mano a su corazón.

-¿por su ki?-

-No… es algo diferente, es una clase de vinculo de madre e hija, ese calor que ella emanaba lo siento aun… ¡Sé que puedo salvarla! Y a Goku también…-

-Lo haremos si todo marcha de acuerdo al plan… ahora, Vamos-

Bra agarro rápidamente un guante negro sobre una mesa y se lo coloco. Apretó la mano en un puño y miro a la reencarnación de Buu delante de ella.

-¡Matémoslos!-

_Si, matémoslos… como ellos mataron mi felicidad, mi vida pasada, mis esperanzas, mi bebe…_

Continuara.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas Del Autor: **Tienen mucha razón, me he dedicado a escribir en términos egoístas pues no he explicado bien en qué términos y modificaciones con respecto a la serie está mi historia… Les pido unas sinceras disculpas, me tomare la libertad de ponerlos al día:

(Está un poco largo, si no les interesa y están contentos con lo que saben hasta ahora, continúen leyendo la historia, al diablo con las aclaraciones ;D)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Bra tenía 17 cuando todo esto empezó, tomemos en cuenta el tiempo que tardo en embarazarse, el embarazo, todo lo que paso después y si sumamos el tiempo, podremos concluir que tiene 17 y medio. Goku está cerca de los 50 y algo, pero la raza Saiyajin envejece a nivel extremadamente lento, así que no importa mucho su edad en años, ya que aparenta como 30.

-Esto se sitúa ANTES de GT. Porque Goku aun sigue en la tierra y no se ha ido con Sheng Long… el final les enseñara que no habrá modificación alguna en la línea del tiempo, ya ustedes verán.

-Y pues, lo sé, lo sé… ¿Por qué Goku no escapa si él es MUY fuerte y en menos de lo que canta un gallo él puede destruir todo irse con Bra y tener millones de hijos y ser felices?… Bueno, pues cuando los Saiyajin que trajo Vegeta llegaron a la tierra tomaron a los humanos más inteligentes de la tierra y de varios planetas para poder inventar un arma especial, tan poderosa, capaz de contrarrestar hasta el ser más fuerte del universo. (Goku) Además de que, digámoslo así, y esto lo acabo de inventar en este momento (xD) El arma no permite que el Saiyajin se fortalezca como lo hacen los Saiyajin después de una batalla, ósea que se pongan más fuertes, así que… en estos momentos, Goku disminuyo mucho sus fuerzas a medida que las torturas se intensifican en la cárcel… ósea, su poder ahora está al mismo nivel de Vegeta o si es posible hasta menos…

-Los demás guerreros Z fueron asesinados por el Kakaroto Malvado, que estuvo a las fieles ordenes de su príncipe Vegeta hasta que ese día en el que Bra lo encontró teniendo una pesadilla, recupero la memoria. No existe hasta ahora rival para Vegeta, el rey de los Saiyajin.

-Y por si estaban muy desorientados en el aspecto, Vegeta nunca fue bueno en esta historia, utilizo a Bulma para tener hijos y satisfacer su vida sexual mientras esperaba a que en Goku brotara el Kakaroto malo que toda la vida estuvo dentro del, pero que no había brotado hasta que Bulma Provo su experimento con él.

**Notas del Autor:** Y bueno, estas son las dudas más frecuentes en los Reviews… si hay alguna otra duda no teman en preguntar que yo alivianare sus dudas en los siguientes capítulos, hare todo lo posible, pues quiero que el final sea para ustedes, de su total comprensión y agrado, y no quede ningún cabo suelto. Sin más, continúen su lectura, espero les guste este capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Kakaroto.**

**Capitulo 20.**

-¡Reina Pan! ¡Reina Pan! El rey Vegeta ha llegado…-

La alta joven de cabellos negros se miro al espejo, era bonita, muy hermosa, aun que los estragos de los enfermos y taladrantes pensamientos temiendo sobre si Vegeta, el amor de su vida la dejaría la habían demacrado a tal punto de parecer una pobre mujer que sufría mucho, algo así como una mujer que ha cogido cancel pulmonar por tanto fumar y trata de verse bien pero la enfermedad no la deja.

Sus ojos miraron a través del reflejo a la bebe que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama, su sonrisa se borro para mostrar una cara de desprecio. –Es hora de terminar con esto…-

-Sirviente, llama a las comadronas, tengo que verme hermosa para cuando el rey Vegeta me vea, a partir de hoy, nuestra vida será tan perfecta como siempre quise que fuera…-

Se levanto y camino hasta la cama, la bebe de sonrojadas mejillas, largas pestañas y hermoso cabello negro dormitaba con el dedo pulgar entre sus rosados labios. Pan sabia que sería hermosa, una chica encantadora, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, tan dulce, tan simpática… sencillamente perfecta.

-Es una lástima que te tenga que asesinar… muy pocas veces se puede ver en la vida bebe más bonita, y se nota por todas partes que eres tan Saiyajin… por supuesto, eres hija de esa perra de Bra y ese idiota de Goku… ahora que lo pienso, disfrutare clavar mi daga en tu caliente y frágil cuerpecito, sentir tu joven sangre escurrir por mis manos y ver tu ultimo respiro antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre…-

-¿Nos solicito, mi reina?-Era un grupo de jóvenes esclavas que se asomaban en la puerta un poco temerosas, ya sabían cómo era el peligroso temperamento de la reina Pan.

-Deprisa, vístanme para recibir al rey. Esta noche tenemos que celebrar algo…-

Las damas se vieron entre sí, sabían que la reina tramaba algo malo, miraron a la hermosa pequeña en la cama y sintieron una enorme lastima por esa joven alma, sabían que algo malo pasaría, pero nadie podía hacer nada, nadie nunca podía hacer nada.

000

_Morir. Morir junto con ella. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡Kamisama yo sé que me estas escuchando! Mátame… ¡se que puedes quitarme la vida si tu quieres! ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿No ves lo mucho que sufro? ¿No sientes el ardor de mis heridas cuando tantas lágrimas han escurrido en ellas? ¡No ves lo acabado de mi cuerpo! Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí vivo. Todos a los que quería, ella… a la que amaba… la mujer que representaba todo para mi, aun después de que todos se fueron, ella continuaba aquí para reconfortarme, me dio una hermosa hija… y ahora… no están… ya no quiero vivir, ya no quiero respirar, quiero estar con ellas, quiero abrazarlas y no saber sobre nada mas… por eso te pido que me lleves, que me mates, haz que mi corazón deje de latir, haz que mis pulmones dejen de recibir aire, que mis ojos se cierren, que mi garganta jamás vuelva a emitir ningún sonido y mis oídos no escuchen más que el silencio de la muerte…. ¡Llévame! ¡Hazlo Mátame! ¡Ya no quiero vivir!_

Dormitaba… Sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, después de arroyos de lagrimas, ya no había más que derramar, sus ojos estaban tan secos que nada salía de ellos, y sin embargo, no importaba cuanto llorara, el dolor seguía siendo el mismo que cuando se lo dijeron, ellas ya no estaban, estaban muertas, se habían ido y no volverían, jamás las volvería a ver. Quería morir y ya no sufrir, Goku toda la vida había tenido que sufrir por ver a personas que quería irse, por ver destrozos que él quería evitar pero no podía, sufría por no poder ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, y cuando un ser poderoso lo torturaba con golpes interminables hasta dejarlo casi muerto…

Pero ningún dolor, sufrimiento o tortura se comparaban como cuando se entero de que Bra había muerto, un dolor de tan adentro, que sentía en cada gramo de su ser derribarse. Su princesa, la madre de su hermosa hija, esa joven que con los ojos azules más profundos que había visto lo había logrado cautivar y logrado calmar en tiempos de angustia e impotencia.

Ya no lo calmaría mas, Ya no le diría cuanto lo amaba, ya no le podría hacer el amor todas las noches una y otra vez tan satisfactoriamente, no sentiría ese olor que le encantaba, esas carisias que nadie más podía rozarlo tan delicadamente….

-¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Oye escoria! ¡Cállate si no quieres que te queme hasta dejarte frito, idiota!- Grito un guardia desde el pasillo de la cárcel.

-¡VEN MALDITO! ¡MATAME! ¡HAZLO DE UNA VES!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES HE DICHO!- grito más fuerte, mientras tomaba su bastón eléctrico preparado para quemarlo…

-¡NO ERES NADA! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA! ¿ME TIENES MIEDO? ¡MATAME! ¡HAZLO!-Goku gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun en el suelo tan débil y sin vida… solo faltaba un pequeño ataque a su cuerpo para que este tuviera un fin… finalmente la muerte, finalmente la vería en el otro mundo… finalmente…

-¡TE LO ADVIERTO! ¡TE MATARE SI NO TE CALLAS!- El guardia no aguantaba su furia, comenzaba a cargar el arma.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡MI ABUELA PODRIA HACERLO MEJOR QUE TU! ¡ESCORIA!-

-¡PAGARAS POR ESO, HIJO DE PUTA!- Dispuesto a matarlo, y en máxima carga, el guardia arremetió contra Goku quien cerró los ojos esperando su muerte inminente…

-¡NOOOOOO!-Grito una vos lejana.

-¡Agggggrrr!- El guardia cayó al suelo muerto por un golpe en la cabeza. El arma cayó cerca del Saiyajin en el suelo, quien abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito que le parecía imposiblemente familiar…

-¡Goku, oh dios… que te han hecho!-

-¿Bra? ¡No puede ser!- Ignorando las heridas profundas, el dolor en su cuerpo y la severa depresión que tenía hace unos segundos se levanto y al darse cuenta ya estaba pegado a los barrotes intentando ver en la obscuridad.

-¡Goku!-Sollozo Bra lanzándose corriendo hacia él, intentando no chocar por las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, de camino hasta el castillo había intentado ser valiente, parecer fría y sanguinaria, pero frente al hombre más fuerte del universo, frente al hombre que amaba, no podía hacer más que entregarse a sus brazos a llorar.

Doblando con facilidad los barrotes salió rápidamente para encontrarla con sus brazos y estrecharla tan fuerte y cálidamente contra su cuerpo. Por un momento, sintió tanta alegría que el ardor de sus heridas sea por las lágrimas de Bra y no por las suyas propias.

Qué bien se sentía respirar ese olor en ella, tan bien, que las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse en el Saiyajin.

-¡Pensé que habías muerto!-dijo con dificultad, tratando de no quebrarse, los hombres no hacían eso, no frente a ella, pues parecía que la joven estaba un poco peor que el sentimentalmente.

-¡Iba a morir! Yo… Yo… snif… ¡Tuve tanto miedo!-Lloraba inconsolable la chica apretando entre sus puños las ropas rotas del saiyan, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, el la apretaba con sus brazos, acariciaba sus cabellos, le hablaba al oído para poder calmarla...

De pronto tomo su cabeza con sus manos y la miro fijamente.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a dejarme! Me muero si lo haces, ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Jamás!- Y la beso tan desesperadamente que Bra pudo sentir todo el miedo que paso al pensar que ella estaba muerta y una especie de escalofrió tan sobrecogedor la pillo tan bruscamente, que envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuello y correspondió al beso del mismo modo hasta hacerlo tan expresante y emocional que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo, mas no derramo ninguna, pues sabía que ya no había porque… tenia al que quería, y jamás lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

El bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y la apretó aun mas contra él, al separarse, se miraron a los ojos, sabía que se amaban y que estaban a un paso de la libertad… -Goku, abrázame… y jamás me sueltes, yo soy tuya y si algún día te pierdo…-

-Jamás me perderás Bra, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte… protegerte, amarte…-La beso tiernamente, la peli azul suspiro mientras sentía los labios de él contra los suyos. ¡Los había extrañado tanto! Lo abrazo por última vez, y él la levanto sin dejar de besarla para bajarla lentamente y separarse para sonreírse el uno al otro…De pronto, Bra borro su sonrisa y bajo la mirada.

-Goku… mi bebe… Nuestro bebe… Lo perdí, Pan me dio una especie de veneno y yo…-

-Shhh-Un dedo se coloco en los labios de la joven, que miro al Saiyajin expectante, sabía que el ansiaba a ese bebe, y le había costado mucho decírselo.

-Sé lo que paso, y haremos que pague esa maldita… tú no te merecías eso, ni mucho menos… Yo me encargare de que ruegue por su vida, que se arrepienta en cada gramo de su ser por haberlo hecho-

-Pero, estas tan débil-Bra paso una mano por las heridas de su pecho, no eran tan profundas para ser mortales, pero eran muchas, tanta sangre derramada lo habría puesto débil.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto una vos detrás de ellos.

-¡Ubb! Es bueno saber que estas bien, ¿está todo despejado haya arriba?-

-Si, al parecer el plan va a tener que adelantarse… Hace unos minutos se diviso la nave de Vegeta cerca, no tarda en aterrizar, tenemos que llegar a donde está la bebe, con ella estará Pan, tendremos que matarla y largarnos de aquí en una de las naves…-

-¿Qué pasa si alguien le informa a Vegeta de que estamos aquí?-Pregunto Bra, preocupada.

-Si algo sale mal, Goku y yo podremos retenerlos lo suficiente para que tú y tu hija escapen, conforme al plan…-

-¡Pero no podría dejarlos!-

-Por favor, Bra, Ya hablamos de esto.-Era Goku que prefería mil veces morir el primero que Bra o su hija.

-¡Larguémonos ya! No tardan en bajar más guardias, iremos por Pan-

-Déjamela a mi Ubb, tengo cuentas pendientes con ella…-Dijo Goku frunciendo el ceño, haría pagar por sus malas acciones a Pan y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Jamás había odiado a alguien tanto, y se encargaría de que Vegeta y Pan suplicaran la muerte, sabiendo aun que se irían directo al infierno.

_Continuara._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas del Autor: **Si calculo bien, ¡este podría ser el penúltimo capítulo antes del final, así que lean bien, concéntrense, pongan su canción favorita y disfruten de la historia! Gracias por los Reviews.

**Kakaroto.**

-¿Mi rey?-

Vegeta dejo escapar un gruñido por verse interrumpido, hacia apenas 10 minutos que había bajado de la nave, tenía que soportar a todos esos estúpidos súbditos alabándole, ignorando lo cansado y hambriento que se encontraba. Ahora finalmente con un banquete delante de si, venia ese idiota esclavo y se atrevía a interrumpir la hora de la comida. Su hora favorita del día.

-¡La reina Pan pide permiso para entrar a hablarle!-La vos del joven temblaba de miedo, sabía que al rey no le gustaba que le interrumpieran en horas como esas, pero la reina Pan se lo había ordenado y hasta lo había amenazado, ahora solo rogaba por su vida mentalmente.

-¿Solo para eso me has venido a molestar?-Pregunto con vos amenazante el rey, alzando un poco mas su cuerpo para ver a tres metros de el al chico que cuando vio su mirada amenazante sintió un escalofrió y trago saliva.

-Yo… Yo lo sí-siento Mi rey… Su al-alteza…- El chico comenzó a retroceder cuando vio a Vegeta ponerse de pie. Antes de que se diera cuenta y tratara de detenerlo, el monarca ya había disparado un certero rayo de poder que llego en cuestión de micro-segundos a impactar en medio de sus cejas, haciendo que cayera al suelo completamente muerto.

-¡Guardias!-

Un par de segundos bastaron para que 2 saiyajines completamente armados aparecieran delante de Vegeta dispuestos a cumplir cualquier orden que se les atribuyera. Ambos vieron sin inmutarse el cuerpo del chico que comenzaba a empaparse de la sangre que salía de su rostro.

-Traigan a la Reina Pan y saquen a esta escoria de mi vista- Se volvió para continuar con su banquete mientras los soldados rápidamente levantaban el cuerpo del chico el cual serviría como alimento a las bestias.

"No puedo esperar a que el mocoso de Bra nazca y finalmente matarla a ella y al idiota de Kakaroto" Pensaba al momento de morder vorazmente un trozo de pierna de pavo.

000

-¡Odio cuanto tenemos que cargar a estas basuras humanas! Me dan tanto asco- Se quejaba el guardia mientras balanceaba el cuerpo del joven al que Vegeta le había disparado minutos antes. Su compañero simplemente se encogía de hombros.

-Pues a mí no me dan asco las hembras humanas, son tan débiles que es como violar a un bebe aun que después las maten mis golpes…-

-¡Espera, ¿Quién es ella?!- Ambos se detuvieron y soltaron el cuerpo al ver una figura caminar hacia ellos, era la silueta de una mujer. Al asomarse a la ventana del pasillo adivinaron de quien se trataba.

-¡Es la princesa Bra!-

-¡Atrápala! Se la llevaremos al Rey-

Rápidamente, corrieron hacia ella. Llegaron por detrás y la tomaron de los brazos. La joven al sentir las duras manos se sorprendió.

-¡Que hacen! ¡SOY LA PRINCESA, SUELTENME!- chillaba Bra, forcejeando. Pero era inútil, los guardias ya la arrastraban a donde se encontraba el rey.

-¡Hay tu!-Llamo una vos desde atrás.

Al voltearse, ambos soldados cayeron al suelo al recibir semejante patada de parte de Goku, que con un simple esfuerzo ya tenía a ambos guardias noqueados. Ubb se adelanto y les lanzo un pequeño poder que los pulverizo hasta solo quedar cenizas, borrando todo tipo de evidencia.

Bra suspiro, aliviada. Confiaba en ellos y sabia que la salvarían, pero aun así no le gustaba nada tener las manos de los guardias encima de ella.

Continuaron por los pasillos matando ágil y discretamente a tanto guardia que se les cruzara para después eliminar todo rastro del mismo. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación de puertas rojas, parecía mucho más grande que las demás.

Bra se paro delante de la enorme puerta, bajo la mirada, sabia quienes se encontraban dentro y cerrando los ojos se llevo una mano al corazón. Podía sentirlo, su pequeña estaba adentro.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, y la vos de Goku la tranquilizo.

-Está aquí, puedo sentir su Ki-

Y dispuesto a romper la puerta para entrar en acción, Ubb corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Vienen por el pasillo!-

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Goku la tomo de la cintura y la subió al techo, el cual era alto y tenia bordes donde esconderse. Fácilmente podían atacar y matarlos, pero el ruido y el ki de Goku alertarían a Vegeta antes de tiempo. Era algo que no harían hasta después.

Una sirvienta toco la puerta insistentemente, una vos se oyó dentro y Bra, Goku y Ubb pudieron ver desde arriba el cuerpo y rostro de Pan apareciendo al abrir la puerta. El corazón de la peli azul bombeo fuertemente.

-¡El rey Vegeta ha solicitado verla!-

-llévame con él y trae a la niña-ordeno Pan decidida, entrando de nuevo en la habitación con la sirvienta. Al salir segundos después, La sirvienta ahora cargaba a la hermosa bebe de cabellos negros y ojos azules en sus brazos. Bra vio como Goku se tensaba al ver a su hija, sabía que se moría de ganas por tenerla a salvo de nuevo. Ubb les susurro desde su escondite. –Sigámoslas… Nos llevaran hasta Vegeta…-

Y bajando sigilosamente, procedieron a seguirlas.

Pronto. Se decía Bra para calmarse. Pronto todo terminaría.

000

Las compuertas se abrieron, Vegeta ya había saciado su hambre y se encontraba presenciando a través de su enorme ventana la ciudad, el reino del cual él era dueño y soberano. Al escuchar el llanto del bebe, el se volvió.

Lo que vio no le gusto.

Pan cargaba a una bebe, el observo mejor al crio, le parecía conocido. Ahora que lo veo, se dijo, se parece mucho a la hija de Bra y…

-Vegeta, ¡me alegro que hayas vuelto!- Decía Pan aun con la esperanza y amor que su esposo le inspiraba. Su Vegeta.

-¿Qué demonios haces con ese crio?-Pregunto el rey tajante, amenazador.

Pan miro al bebe que tenía en sus brazos y después a Vegeta. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a explicarse.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste…-

-¡CUIDADO!-

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Vegeta ya se había adelantado a empujar a Pan y detener la bola de energía que avanzaba hasta ella dispuesta a herirla gravemente. La joven de cabellos negros cayó al suelo con la bebe en brazos, la cual por suerte no sufrió golpe alguno, se volvió para ver quien había atacado tan descaradamente a la reina.

Lo que vio no le gusto.

000

-¿Estás seguro de que Ubb lo lograra?-Preguntaba un hombre con una pobre armadura sobre su pecho, traía consigo una pistola de plasma con el logo del bando al que pertenecían todos los que lo rodeaban.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que lo lograra- Contesto un chico que se mantenía expectante, mirando por los binoculares a lo lejos, esperando la señal para que se levantaran en armas, a atacar el castillo. El y su grupo se mantenían bajo las murallas de la fortaleza del rey, todos ellos armados y animosos.

-Y si alguien los vio… Tal vez ahora este en el calabozo recibiendo azotes… El castigo por intentar levantarse contra el rey es la muerte…. –Continuo el hombre, visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Calla Burduck! Ubb es uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, yo se que el lograra…-

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por una estrepitosa explosión justo encima de ellos, lo que hizo que el suelo temblara levemente. Los hombres que se hallaban junto a él utilizaron sus escudos para que los trozos de roca y cimientos no los mataran al caerles encima. Al volver la vista hacia arriba, todos pudieron divisar tres figuras levitando en el aire.

-¡Es Ubb!-Grito el joven sonriendo emocionado. Todos se emocionaron al ver al sujeto de piel obscura que levitaba justo encima de ellos. A lo lejos, divisaron a las tropas del rey, que ya habían sido alertadas, ir hacia ellos dispuestos a atacarlos.

-¡ES HORA DE ATACAR!-grito alguien entre el grupo, y todos los rebeldes alzaron sus armas mientras comenzaban a levitar y a apuntar con sus armas, dispuestos a matar y defender su tierra, su raza, su honor…

000

Bra cayó al suelo lanzando un grito de dolor al sentir la herida de su brazo comenzar a manar sangre. Se levanto con dificultad, intentando recuperar el aliento, de pronto Pan apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, que a raíz de un golpe de Bra, escurrían un hilillo de sangre.

-¡Ahora pagaras por haberme robado la felicidad que yo merecía!-Dijo amargamente la nieta de Goku, tomando del pelo a la princesa, que comenzó a quejarse de dolor, moviéndose y pataleando, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre. Con sus gritos se mezclo el llanto de su hija que había sido dejada en el suelo después de que Bra atacara a Pan.

Al oír el llanto de su bebe, Bra se desespero y finalmente, harta de tener que lidiar con Pan, logro patearle el tobillo haciendo que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. La peli azul corrió hacia su bebe, pero antes de llegar, la mano de Pan la tomo de su talón. Bra cayó al suelo de nuevo, siendo arrastrada por su contrincante hasta estar lejos de su hija. Inmediatamente comenzó a recibir golpes en la espalda, la joven Brief gritaba de dolor.

000

-¡Lamentaras haber puesto tus asquerosas manos en Bra!-Grito Goku ya con una herida en el hombro. Ubb permanecía herido detrás de el, dispuesto a continuar la lucha contra Vegeta, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, en pose defensiva.

-Dime Kakaroto, ¿qué se siente ser la basura ahora? Crees que tu pobre amigo y tu van a poder contra mi… ¡MALDITO ANIMAL!-

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Goku sintió a Vegeta detrás de él y milésimas de segundo después, un duro golpe en la espalda, Ubb fue en su ayuda lanzando fuertes golpes a Vegeta quien los esquivaba ágilmente, aprovechando un descuido del mismo, el rey tomo de la pierna al chico y lo lanzo hacia los escombros debajo de ellos, haciendo un profundo hoyo en el suelo.

Goku se lanzo hacia el justo después de lanzar a Ubb, lanzando un fuerte ataque el cual Vegeta intercepto cruzando sus brazos, aprovechando el movimiento, Goku apareció a su lado, propinando una poderosa patada a sus costillas, la cual provoco que el príncipe se doblara de dolor. El hombre de cabellos alborotados procedió a propinarle fuertes golpes en el estomago sin parar y finalmente hacer explotar una poderosa bola de energía en su rostro, lanzando al príncipe hacia el castillo, rompiendo varias paredes dentro.

000

No podía respirar.

Contra la pared, la joven de cabellos azules intento una vez más patear a Pan, que tenia ambas manos en su cuello, apretando todo lo que podía, con la clara intención de matarla.

-¡Vamos maldita! ¡MUERE!- gritaba Pan, con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Debía de admitir que la Princesa Saiyajin peleaba muy bien, pero no era suficiente para Pan, que era la nieta de Goku.

Bra cerraba ya sus ojos, sus manos las dejo caer a sus costados sintiendo el último aliento de su vida irse lentamente. La vista se nublo. Mentalmente, pensó morir.

Morir.

-¡NO, PRINCESA!-

Cayo al suelo, tosiendo fuertemente, llevo sus manos al cuello mientras intentaba recuperar aire desesperadamente. No vio como Ubb le propinaba duros golpes a Pan después de haberla salvado.

"Tengo que encontrar las esferas" Pensó rápidamente, intentando ponerse de pie, pero su intento fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil, pues cayó al suelo al dar un par de pasos.

De pronto oyó el llanto de su pequeña. Alzo la vista buscándola, y vio a una mujer levantar a la bebe que estaba en un rincón y comenzar a correr. Bra abrió los ojos atónita y sintió un pánico recorrerle el cuerpo. ¡Se llevaban a su hija!

Se coloco con todas sus fuerzas en pie y comenzó a correr, cayó de nuevo, pero se paro rápidamente y siguió corriendo. Su cuerpo le dolía a morir, pero más le dolía imaginarse a su hija en peligro.

La mujer caminaba rápidamente por el caos, Bra rápidamente llego hasta ella, tomándola del brazo. -¡Es mi bebe!-Le grito, estaba demasiado débil para propinarle un golpe, pero si era necesario lo haría.

La mujer le miro temerosa. -¡Pertenezco al bando de los buenos, princesa! La bebe estaba llorando y yo solo la quería poner a salvo-

Bra vio en los ojos de la mujer bondad, además de que no tenía cola y parecía un poco vieja, tal vez una sirvienta. Era humana.

-¡Necesito encontrar las esferas!- Dijo Bra, mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos, la bebe que lloraba, se tranquilizo al oír la vos de su madre y el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella. La mujer sonrió ampliamente. -¡Yo sé donde están!-Dijo rápidamente, y corrió hacia el lado contrario. Bra la miro alejarse rápidamente. -¡espera!-Grito, y quiso seguirla, pero su cuerpo estaba tan mal que solo pudo caer de rodillas. Apretó a su hija en brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, miro a la bebe y la pequeña alzo sus ojos al mismo tiempo, ambos ojos azules se cruzaron y miraron intensamente.

-Eres hermosa-Le susurro dulcemente Bra mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro. Sabía que estaban perdidos.

Lo sabía.

000

-¡Ubb! ¿Dónde está Bra?- Grito Goku al ver como el joven salía del castillo un poco herido.

-¡No lo sé, ni siquiera he encontrado a la bebe!-Decía preocupado el chico de piel obscura.

-¡Debo ir a buscarla!-

-¡CUIDADO, GOKU!-

Pero era muy tarde. El Saiyajin ya había recibido de lleno el impacto del poder, haciéndolo chocar contra el pavimento de las calles, provocando un ligero temblor en el área.

-¡Goku!-grito Ubb, y antes de ir a ayudarlo, el duro puño de Vegeta se incrusto en su estomago fuertemente. –Agrr-Se quejo el joven, escupiendo sangre por la boca. El rey no se detuvo, y tomándolo de los cabellos, comenzó a propinarle patadas en el cuerpo.

Desde el suelo, Goku llevo una mano a su hombro, que sangraba profusamente y no lo podía mover. –Maldición…- Se dijo al alzar la vista y ver como Vegeta dejaba caer el cuerpo inconsciente de Ubb al suelo y le enviaba una bola de energía que exploto en el cuerpo inmóvil, destrozándolo al instante.

El Saiyajin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, viendo a su aprendiz, a su joven amigo, al chico el cual prometió proteger, morir en el suelo mientras las risas de Vegeta resonaban en el aire.

-¡MALDITO!-le grito, el rey al ver a Goku colocarse en pie sonrió confiado. Pero cuando sintió su ki elevarse a niveles impresionantes, comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-¡Pagaras por eso, VEGETA!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas el Saiyajin, alzando vuelo rápidamente hacia él mientras sus cabellos, poco a poco comenzaban a alargarse hasta su cintura y su mirada se revolvía en una furia asesina, era el súper Saiyajin 3.

000

Bra escucho pasos detrás de ella, sonrió. ¡Finalmente las esferas! Se coloco en pie con dificultad y al volverse, borro su sonrisa totalmente.

-¿Así que aquí estabas, maldita?-

Pan tomo a la princesa de sus cabellos, Bra lanzo un puño a su rostro, pero no fue suficiente para que la soltase, la chica de cabellos negros comenzó a golpearla en el rostro, la princesa grito de dolor.

-¡Señora aquí están las esferas!-gritaba una mujer a lo lejos, que corría hacia ellas. Se detuvo al ver que la princesa era brutalmente golpeada. Asustada comenzó a correr de lado contrario.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Pan lanzo una bola de energía que destrozo a la mujer que cayó con una caja roja en sus manos. Dejando caer a Bra en el suelo, aun chillando de dolor, la hija de Gohan camino hasta la caja, y al abrirla, sonrió al ver su contenido.

-¿Así que planeabas matarnos con esto?-Se volvió a ver a Bra, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la peli azul corría lejos con su bebe en brazos. Pan frunció el ceño, furiosa. Comenzó a perseguirla.

-¡Ayúdenme!-Gritaba Bra intentando no caer, apretando a su bebe contra ella, resistiendo.

-¡Calla maldita! Ya estoy harta, es hora de matarte- Una bola de energía se dibujo en las manos de Pan, que sonrió cuando vio a Bra caer al piso, exhausta.

Lanzo el poder.

Y la explosión retumbo en sus oídos.

Pan fue lanzada varios metros hasta caer al suelo, visiblemente lastimada. Con dificultad se coloco en pie, pudo ver que la pared de donde estaba había sido atravesada por una cosa… o un cuerpo.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver que había caído en el suelo, parecía moverse un poco. El humo se disipo. Lo que miro la dejo helada.

-¡VEGETA!-grito, corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que podía. El rey estaba en el suelo, notablemente golpeado y herido. Tenía muchos huesos rotos y sangraba de todos los lados posibles. La chica lo levanto del suelo y lo puso en sus piernas.

-¡Vegeta, resiste! –Sollozaba Pan, viendo el estado tan grave de su amado. Alzo la vista para ver quien había sido el causante de tal estado, furiosa, miro a Goku descender del cielo para poner sus pies en el suelo, a pocos metros de donde estaba el agonizante Vegeta y Pan.

-¡NO LO MATES! ¡ALEJATE!-gritaba Pan, sintiendo su miedo crecer con cada paso que Goku daba hacia ellos. Vegeta apenas y podía hablar pues sangre manaba de su boca a chorros, la chica intento interponerse entre su amado y su abuelo.

-Detente…-

Pero Goku ya no tenía compasión, no después de tanto.

Empujo a Pan hacia un lado, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y gritara cuando en las manos del Saiyajin apareció una bola de energía intensamente poderosa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Vegeta recibió el impacto del rayo justo en la zona del corazón, (algo así como en la escena de Frezzer) para segundos después, caer muerto y con lagrimas en los ojos que se clavaban en el cielo.

Pan no podía moverse, no podía hablar, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas gruesas y dolorosas desde donde estaba. Mirando el cuerpo sin vida del que había amado y jurado entregársele para toda la eternidad. Su Vegeta. Su rey. Su todo.

-Go…Goku…-Llamo con dificultad Bra al verlo. El fue rápidamente en su ayuda, ayudándola a levantarse. Miro a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos, y sonrió levemente.

-¿Están bien?-

Bra le miro a los ojos, y después vio el cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta, asintió.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar la nave. Larguémonos de aquí- sentencio el Saiyajin cargándola y comenzando a caminar por los pasillos.

Pensaban que todo había terminado.

Una sonrisa entre la obscuridad dictaba el peligro que aun persistía.

_CONTINUARA. _


	22. Ah! EL FINAL! YUPPI!

La gente corría rápidamente por las calles, atemorizada. Muchos rumores habían surgido últimamente sobre los rebeldes y sus planes para revelarse contra el rey, pero nadie se imagino que sería tan pronto…

Rápidamente, al ver que se revelaban contra la tiranía del rey, los esclavos humanos comenzaron a unirse para luchar contra los saiyajines que los martirizaban. Se podía observar caos por toda la ciudad, humo, explosiones, disparos y gritos desesperados.

Era un caos.

Y en medio de ese caos, Goku caminaba decidido hasta el compartimiento donde se guardaban las naves espaciales. Traía a Bra en brazos y al mismo tiempo, ella llevaba en los suyos a su bebe que miraba curiosa y divertida las bolas de humo que explotaban en el cielo y oía con sorpresa los gritos a su alrededor.

Bra pareció nerviosa al salir de los escombros del castillo, al ver la guerra en el exterior lo primero que temió fue que los atacaran al verlos. Pero extrañamente nadie pareció hacerles el más mínimo caso.

Entendía que la batalla no era por odio, si no por libertad. Los humanos esclavizados eran los más afectados en estas circunstancias y exigían en cada golpe y grito que se les devolvieran sus derechos, su vida tranquila y serena antes de la llegada de los Saiyajin.

Y sin titubear, Goku llego rápidamente a los compartimientos. Antes de que el reino comenzara a entrar en guerra las flotas armadas estaban preparadas para partir, así que encontró, aliviado, que muchas de las naves estaban listas para partir con las provisiones necesarias para mantenerlos mucho tiempo navegando por el espacio.

Deposito a Bra en el asiento del copiloto de una nave de mediano tamaño. No necesitaba más espacio, pues tendría planeado que solo Bra, su hija, Ubb y el viajarían en ella. Frunció el ceño al recordar a su compañero de piel obscura, la última vez que lo vio, estaba muy débil para seguir luchando.

-Goku...

La suave vos femenina hizo que su mirada se ablandara un poco al bajar la mirada hacia la joven de cabellos azules que le miraba preocupada, estrechando el cuerpecito de la hija de ambos entre sus brazos.

Se agacho delante de su asiento, era alto y logro quedar cara a cara con la heredera de los Brief. Puso una mano sobre su pierna sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Tendrás que esperar aquí, Princesa. Ubb necesita de mi ayuda para poder venir-

Un cierto pánico inundo los inocentes ojos de la joven. Otra vez sola. ¿Y si no regresaba? ¿Qué haría con su hija en el espacio, solas? ¿Qué haría sin el?

Alargo una mano hacia la que Goku tenía puesta sobre su pierna, la estrecho fuertemente.

-Promete que volverás

El guerrero frunció el ceño y asintió. –Jamás te dejaría –Le dijo muy serio. E incorporándose un poco, unió sus labios con los de ella. Bra correspondió intentando no derramar lágrimas en el proceso, las fuertes manos de Goku la tomaron de los brazos y profundizo el beso con vehemencia, sin temor a mostrar sus sentimientos que ya eran muy obvios para ese entonces.

-Te amo –Susurro la jadeante vos femenina después de separarse de ese precipitado beso.

-Volveré Bra. Finalmente seremos felices juntos…

Eso pareció calmar un poco a la chica, que simplemente asintió y se estremeció en su asiento, pensativa mientras oía los pasos del Saiyajin dirigirse hacia la salida.

"_Por favor, que esta vez sea verdad lo que dice"_ Piensa aun preocupada, mirando las largas pestañas de su bebe mientras dormía.

000

Sobrevolaba la ciudad, mirando con detenimiento cada parte de la ciudad, buscando al guerrero que años antes habría sido su alumno en muchos entrenamientos juntos.

"_¿Dónde estás Ubb?"_

No estaba. ¿Y si se topo con algún poderoso Saiyajin que al verlo tan débil no dudo en ponerle fin a su existencia? No. Ubb era tan poderoso que aun en su estado más débil era más fuerte que muchos de los Saiyajin que peleaban en ese momento.

Capto entonces como una mujer corría llorando por unas calles sin salida entre mucho humo y escombros mientras un par de saiyajines reían sobrevolando su recorrido dispuestos a atraparla.

-¡Por favor, AYUDENME!-Grito la chica sin parar de correr. De pronto tropezó con un madero y cayó al suelo. Los saiyajines que la seguían aterrizaron en el suelo justo detrás de ella y uno el tomo del pelo para alzarla.

Goku apretó los puños. Diablos. Tenía que buscar rápido a Ubb, pero no podía dejar a esa pobre chica a manos de esos malditos.

Bra. Ella lo estaba esperando en la nave ¡Tenia que apurarse! No podía detenerse para salvar a cualquiera…

-¡Suéltame por favor!- Los sollozos suplicantes de la pobre chica que ya era despojada de sus ropas por las rudas manos de ambos saiyajines eran una tortura para los oídos de Goku.

-No puedo permitirlo-

000

Pan cojeaba a través de los pasillos aun sosteniendo la caja roja entre sus manos. Su mirada era decidida, casi enferma de puro odio. Sangraba mucho de una pierna y sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo si seguía perdiendo sangre de esa manera.

Finalmente salió al exterior y arrugo la nariz y entrecerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Alzo la vista y miro a todo el pueblo Saiyajin sumido en una pelea contra los esclavos, los humanos. Gruño un poco decepcionada.

Cojeo hasta un poste que sabría que la detendría, pues ella misma no podía mantenerse de pie sin un apoyo, la herida le dolía mucho y la obligaba a cojear exageradamente.

-Malditos, tengo que encontrar rápido alguna colina alta-Se dijo para sí misma, buscando a los alrededores. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que escaparan, así que no tardo en volver a moverse de un poste a otro, aun buscando una colina.

De pronto unos escombros se movieron muy cerca de ella, y asustada se volvió para ver un cuerpo casi inmóvil sobre tablones destrozados.

Su rostro pareció iluminarse al ver la piel obscura del chico que se quejaba de un dolor muy agudo en el suelo.

Era Ubb.

-Vaya Vaya que tenemos aquí- Sin soltar la caja roja, se dejo caer al suelo y se arrastro hacia el guerrero que jadeaba de dolor, su ki estaba en sus últimos niveles. Una presa fácil.

Al notar su presencia, Ubb entreabrió los ojos, pareció no poder mirar bien, pues parpadeo muchas veces. Cuando finalmente logro darse cuenta de quién era, pareció no decepcionarse mucho… Sabía que pasaría entonces.

Su única esperanza era Goku, le dijo que vendría por el… Hacía rato que no lo veía, ¿Habría encontrado a Bra? ¿Lo estaría buscando ya? ¿Habría habido alguna demora? ¿Por qué no llegaba a su rescate? Frunció el ceño al oír la odiosa vos de Pan.

-Eres un negro tan patético… ¡Siempre me diste asco! Me dará gusto matarte, además de que podre desquitarme un poco de la ira que llevo encima. ¿Veamos? ¡Ah, genial!-

La pelinegra alargo una mano y cogió una estaca muy afilada que se había roto de una biga, parecía perfecta para la ocasión pues estaba dura y puntiaguda.

-N-No… - La débil vos del afroamericano llego a sus oídos en forma de suplica, antes de que ella se echara a reír y viéndolo con ojos llenos de ira y odio levantara entre sus manos la estaca y un segundo después la bajara con prisa, clavándola en el pecho izquierdo del chico.

Lanzo un quejido lastimero, abriendo un poco más los ojos, su boca comenzó a toser sangre y unos cuantos segundos después, su cabeza cayó pesadamente al suelo anunciando su inminente muerte.

-Bien es hora de acabar con las basuras restantes-Tomo la cajita que había dejado a un lado cuidadosamente y se arrastro hasta el poste próximo, donde se coloco en pie con dificultad y miro detenidamente el paisaje que le rodeaba.

Entre explosiones y gente corriendo, diviso un pequeño montículo no muy lejos de donde estaba. Sonrió perversamente, en menos de 10 minutos su venganza habría estado hecha…

000

-¡Muchas gracias!-Grito la joven aun con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando al apuesto y musculoso guerrero alzar el vuelo rápidamente, perdiéndose entre los cielos.

Goku fruncía el ceño sin bajar la velocidad de su vuelo. El tiempo que había perdido matando a ese par de Saiyajines podría haberle costado mucho y se dispuso a ir directamente al castillo, es el último lugar donde le había visto, muy posiblemente siguiera ahí luchando.

Llego en un par de segundos y aterrizo rápidamente para buscar entre los escombros al guerrero. Era inútil buscarlo por medio del ki, había tantos poderes activos en lucha en ese momento que incluso un dios supremo se confundiría con ellos.

No tardo en divisar una figura en el suelo de piel obscura. Paró en seco al ver la sangre alrededor y sobre su pecho, además, enterrado en el corazón, una norme estaca de madera…

-No, Ubb-

Se arrodillo mirando la expresión sorprendida de su alumno muerto. Esa no era una forma de morir honorable, y la rabia que le hizo pensar en quien lo habría matado le hizo apretar los puños y aumentar su ki a un nivel exorbitante.

_Bra. Está en la nave esperándote._

No habría tiempo para buscar venganza ya… era hora de irse. Se coloco en pie y alzo el vuelo sin dejar de ver al chico moreno en el suelo. Suspiro. _Descansa en paz, Amigo._

Una vez más se perdió entre los cielos. Ahora sí, ¡Podrían irse! ¡Escapar y vivir unas vidas felices él y su familia! A pesar de la pena que sentía por su amigo caído, la idea le hizo sonreír un poco. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que verse feliz alado de la chica que amaba.

000

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se maneja esto?- Gruñía la princesa, intentando estabilizar la nave. La bebe lloraba sobre sus piernas, asustada por el ruido del motor de la nave y explosiones.

Desde hacia media hora, Bra se había desesperado de esperar y ahora intentaba despegar sin mucho éxito la pesada nave.

-Veamos… Control, posición, dirección… ¡Listo!-

La nave comenzó a nivelar sus turbinas, el ruido dejo de escucharse y finalmente, comenzaron a levitar en los cielos. La peli azul sonrió orgullosa de poder lograr controlar la maquina y comenzó a teclear algún botones, seguido de un ligero movimiento en el mando para comenzar a avanzar.

-¿Dónde estás Goku?-Se mordía el labio intentando encontrarlo inútilmente. La pequeña Bura en sus piernas ya no lloraba, solo se chupaba una manita esperando que su mama se acordara de que no había comido en más de 3 horas.

Entonces Bra frunció el ceño mirando una silueta sobre una pequeña colina, entrecerró los ojos intentando comprobar si lo que sus ojos veían era cierto.

-No puede ser, ¿Pan?-

000

Paró en seco, mirando atónito la figura de su nieta haciendo ademanes como loca y gritando cosas al cielo, delante de ella había una pequeña caja abierta y en su rostro aparecía una mueca de satisfacción mientras seguía gritando.

Frunció el ceño intentando saber qué es lo que hacía. ¿Se habría vuelto loca de verdad?

Suspiro. Su nieta habría sido una enorme decepción para él, la había querido tanto. Pobre de ella, al caer en manos de Vegeta.

De pronto, observo que su entorno se volvía obscuro.

Nubes grises comenzaron a inundar el cielo entero, y diversos rayos tronaron desde arriba. Desconcertado volvió a mirar a Pan, parecía que de pronto, todo el cielo se concentrara en un punto cerca de su nieta y de pronto, una luz cegadora inundara la obscuridad, mostrando una enorme criatura larga y poderosa…

Oh no.

Sheng Long.

000

Bra miraba boquiabierta la enorme lagartija gigante de color verde en el cielo, parecía irreal, tan grande e imponente como un dios. Era sorprendente, algo tan magnífico y fantasioso.

-¡Mira Bura!-Alzo a su pequeña en brazos, con intención de que su hija se maravillara tanto como ella. La nave aun era piloteada pero se mantenía suspendida en el aire sin moverse.

La pequeña simplemente miro el paisaje sin mucho caso a esa lagartija fea en el cielo y comenzó a aplaudir mientras decía emocionada "Pa-papa-pa"

-¿Papa?-Bra frunció el ceño, intentando ver hacia donde miraba su hija. Entonces miro a Goku, ¡si, era Goku! Que volaba desde lejos hacia ellas.

000

-¡BRA! HUYE DE AQUÍ- Gritaba fuertemente, volando a toda velocidad. Sabía que si no escapaba, Pan se encargaría de destrozarle la vida tan rápido como un parpadeo, y eso lo aterrorizaba.

La nave aun seguía suspendida, voló mas rápido mientras escuchaba la vos de Sheng Long preguntarle a Pan cual era su deseo.

-¡No, no, no!-Rogaba a los dioses, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La nave parecía muy distante y el necesitaba llegar y llevárselas.

-¡BRAAAA!-Grito de nuevo, pero era inútil, aun que llegara a ellas, escapar llevaría por lo menos 1 minuto, el cual no tenían. Detuvo el vuelo pensando rápidamente.

Miro a Pan que gritaba con una sonrisa desquiciada su deseo. Frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, Pan…

Goku forma una rápida bola de energía sobre su mano, apunta hacia su nieta, parece un poco dudativo por unas milésimas de segundo, pero entonces frunce el ceño y lanza la bola de energía lo más fuerte y rápido posible.

Pan no había parado de pedir su deseo cuando el ki atraviesa su corazón. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, su sonrisa se borra. Cae inmediatamente al suelo, con los ojos aun muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

El guerrero de cabellos alborotados mira las bolas de dragón Brillar y parece un poco aliviado. Mira hacia donde estaba la nave de Bra, que ya se aproxima hacia el aun un poco inestable en el vuelo.

Sonríe y comienza a volar a su encuentro.

Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Bra y alzar la mano en signo de saludo cuando escucha la imponente vos de Sheng Long aun en la tierra.

-Tu deseo será cumplido-

Horrorizado, se vuelve y mira los ojos del dragón brillar. ¿El deseo de Pan se cumpliría? ¡Entonces si había logrado terminar de pedirlo!

-¡Goku!-Grita Bra desde unos metros. El Saiyajin se vuelve, aun con esa expresión de pánico en sus ojos, mira por última vez la escena de la sonriente Bra cargando a su hermosa hija en la nave, aproximándose a él…

Antes de que todo se volviera obscuro y desapareciera.

_000_

_¡Bra!_

Despertó de golpe, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Miro alrededor, parecía…

-¡Montaña paoz!- Se dijo, antes de levantarse y mirar la habitación en donde estaba. Era su casa, el hogar que compartía con su familia antes de… convertirse en Kakaroto y destruirlo todo.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo y sereno. Inconscientemente busco a Bra con la mirada. No estaba por ningún lado en esa habitación. ¿Estaría abajo? ¡Necesitaba encontrarla! Pensaba en su pequeña Bura.

-Dios, espero que mi hija este bien…

No sintió ningún ki en la casa donde estaba, frunció el ceño y salió por la ventana hacia los cielos, miro sus ropas. Era su traje de combate de camisa azul y pantalones amarillos que habría llevado a su último torneo, para después irse con Ubb a entrenar.

¿Ubb habría regresado a la vida?

Cerro los ojos, intento encontrar su ki.

Inútil. Inexistente.

Pareció decepcionado, entonces se concentro en el de Bra, no le importaba nada más. Primero tendría que encontrarla…

-Genial… Corporación Capsula.

Llevo sus dedos a la frente. Al parecer todo había regresado momentáneamente a la normalidad.

Desapareció.

000

En menos de un parpadeo habría aparecido en una habitación hermosamente decorada al más puro estilo de una princesa millonaria, un olor a rosas le invadió las fosas nasales y sus ojos se concentraron en la imagen que tenía delante.

Estaba tan hermosa mientras dormía.

Traía una adorable batita corta de encajes sobre el escote en tonalidades rosa pálido, lo que acentuaba la inocencia del trajecillo. Su respiración era calmada por lo que sus pechos subían y bajaban lentamente, sus piernas estaban unidas y apretadas contra el amplio colchón de la enorme y perfumada cama, cuantas ganas tenia de entrar en ella y abrazarla y besarla…

Reprimió una sonrisa divertida. ¿Y por qué no despertarla con un beso? Al parecer las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, eso significaba adiós a los problemas con la tiranía de los Saiyajin y los problemas de locura maniática de Pan…

Apoyando su peso sobre sus manos, que se hundieron en el colchón cerca de ella, se inclino lentamente hasta estar solo a centímetros de su rostro, rozando nariz con nariz.

La joven pareció arrugar un poco su rostro, entonces sonrió un poco sin abrir los ojos, parecía que ella también ansiaba un beso de buenos días…

Emocionado por la sonrisa juguetona que se había dibujado en el rostro de Bra, procedió a unir sus labios con los de ella, rozando solo lo suficiente para que ella comenzara a corresponder.

-Mmmm- Gimió la joven ensanchando su sonrisa aun dormida. Goku se inclino un poco más y el beso aumento de ritmo. Ahora ella se vería obligada a abrir los ojos y complacerlo en ese mismo momento…

-¡Auuuuch! Hey Bra, ¿Por qué me has mordido así?- Goku casi sollozaba, mirando su labio sumamente lastimado y sangrante. Al volver la mirada hacia la joven, noto entonces que algo andaba mal…

-Qué demonios… -Susurro Bra, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirada horrorizada. Su rostro mostraba pánico y asco combinados, estaba rígida sobre la cama.

Antes de que Goku pudiera articular palabra, la peli azul comenzó a gritar mientras se incorporaba, visiblemente asustada. El Saiyajin parpadeo aun sin poder creer la reacción repentina.

-¡Bra ¿Qué pasa?!-Grito una vos cerca del pasillo. En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a una preocupada y envejecida Bulma, con su bata de laboratorio y una gorra.

-¡MAMÁ!-Grito Bra ya con lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo hacia ella sin pensarlo. Goku la siguió con la mirada, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-¿Goku? ¡Qué haces! ¿Qué paso Bra?- Bulma estaba tan confundida como el Saiyajin, miro a su hija entre sus brazos, llorando y gritando.

Entonces el hombre de cabellos alborotados comprendió.

Bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño, el deseo, ahora lo entendía. Pan había sido muy astuto…

Miro casi con dolor en su alma la deprimente escena. Sintiendo una punzada muy grande e hiriente en el corazón, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no había nada más que hacer.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y sin querer mirar atrás salió hacia el pasillo y cerro al momento de escuchar la chillante vos de la joven Brief dentro de la habitación.

-¡Me ha besado! ¡Me ha tocado! ¡MAMÁ, GOKU ME INTENTO VIOLAR!

**FIN.**

**Notas Del Autor: **¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPEREN!

No me maten, tranquilos. ¿Final horrible verdad? Bue… he decidido alargar la historia más de lo debido, es por eso que la historia se dividirá en dos temporadas, la "segunda temporada" será un nuevo fanfic, ya lo verán muy pronto por allí…

¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Declaraciones de amor inesperadas?

¡Gracias por leer la historia!


End file.
